Somewhere, Down in a Hole
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: "You know the saying 'All roads lead to Rome' Well, in this case, all holes lead to Central!" That's how four interesting kids end up. Why are they here and how will they get back? crackfic and AU
1. Chapter 1

"Its almost your birthday!" My friend exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"

I scoffed. "Scream in horror that im going to be 13."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "WHY?"

"Cuz then I wont be able to do 50 breast any more!" I replied sadly.

"Er..."

"Yes?"

"You gotta stop thinking about swimming! Here, let me help!"

Immediatly my friend, Heather, began pushing me who knows where. You  
see, we were in her back yard. Many... THINGS were scattered around  
so it was hard not to trip and fall over things. And that's exactly  
what I did. We fell over a tire and somehow began falling down a hole.

"HOLY CHEESE-ITZ!" I screamed horrified.

"HOLD MEEEE!" Heather screamed.

Together, we spazzes fell down into that dark and forsaken hole until  
we roughly fell back to earth.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed landing on my butt with an oof. "That hurt."

"Uh-huh," Heather murmured in agreement.

I rubbed my head and looked at out surroundings for the first time.  
Where were we and why the heck was there a stupid hole in Heathers  
back yard? Then I noticed people were starring and pointing at us.

"They fell from the sky!" Some exclaimed.

"...eh...?" I asked myself looking very confused. Next... well on top  
of me, Heather had the same expression.

"Shannon? Where are we?" She asked me.

I looked at her annoyed. "You expect me to know?"

She shook her head.

"Then the best way to find out is to get up and GET OFF OF ME," I roared.

"Sowwy!" She immediatly apologized springing off.

I huffed. "People these days!"

By the time we stood up, the police, or military as I should say,  
came. They had these weird blue uniforms and I thought we must have  
landed in like... Williams Burg(look it up if you don't know what it  
is) or something. But I was sooo wrong.

"Who are you and how did you fall from the sky?" One of the officers barked.

I starred at him blankly.

"I'm Heather and this is my friend, Shannon! We fell through and hole  
and I guess that's how we got here," she explained.

My eyes grew wide and I practically jumped on her. "WHY THE HECK WOULD  
YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT?" I hissed loudly in her ear.

"H-he asked us who we were!" She replied shakily.

"IDIOT! YOU DON'T DO THAT!" I hated it so much when Heather is to good  
for her own good...

"Come with us," another officer ordered dragging us away with much of a warning.

We yelped in surprise but didn't struggle.

"Uh... where are we going?" I asked.

"We are reporting you to hq," a nicer officer replied. She had a guy  
cut with black hair and a mole under her left eye. Strangly, she  
looked familiar.

"Don't they kinda look... familiar to you?" I asked Heather.

She looked at me politely. "Like the fact that that's Maria Ross from  
FullMetal Alchemist?"

My mouth dropped open really wide. "SO THAT'S WHY!" I exclaimed really  
loud causing an officier to tell me to shut up.

Heather stifled a laugh. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head rapidly.

"I can't believe you didn't know!"

"Dude. I catch on things slowly. Get used to it," I sighed kinda annoyed.

The person who held us roughly shoved us forward and let go. "We're  
here," he muttered to us.

In front of us was this giant gate with a military building inside. My  
mouth gaping, I looked at my friend.

"GEE! YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!" I exclaimed excessivly loud. She just nodded.

Once again, we were dragged and let go. This time, we were inside a  
room with six people. One of them was the only female. Five of them  
were sitting at joined desks while a familiar guy sat at his own. I  
looked at him.

"WOAH ITS R-" I stopped myself. "R-ROOMY IN HERE!" I really had to do  
something about my loudnes...

Because of that random remark, the six people were looking at me while  
my face burned red with embarassment.

"Ross. Who are they? And is the random one ok because her face is  
red?" The guy at the main desk asked.

"Sir! This is Shannon," she said pointing to me. "And Heather," she  
said pointing to Heather. "According to the civilians, they fell out  
of the sky so I assume they're probably injured."

Heather leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What do we do?" She asked.

"We pretend like we don't know anythig about this place," I replied quietly.

"I see," the guy nodded. "You are dismissed but leave those two here."

The officers nodded and left. Once the door was closed, the lonely  
desk person turned towards us. He was one of my favorite characters  
and because of that, my cheeks turned red and I as trying not to smile  
my favorite-character-omg smile.

"Are you ok, Shannon?" He asked. "You're really red." He looked really  
suspicious.

Inwardly, I scratched the back of my head this time doing my smile.  
"Ya its nothing. Im fine."

He leaned back against his chair. "Falling from the sky, huh? Care to explain?"

Heather opened her mouth to talk but I punched her arm and spoke instead.

"Y-ya u-uh... w-we don't really know w-what h-happened. W-we just fell  
through and hole a-and h-here we a-are," I told him. Throughout that  
whole explanation, I forgot what bravery was.

"That was useful," he said rolling his eyes.

I flushed angrily. "That's your problem, punk!"

He glared at me and so did the lady who stopped her paperwork.

"...how old, are you?" Roy, that guy, asked suspiciously.

Confused I replied, "t-twelve?"

"Almost 13!" Heather added.

I gave her a shove. "Stop it!" I hissed in her ear.

Roy was studying our argument as if he were looking for something. I  
noticed this.

"Wadya want, Mustang?" I asked annoyed. Then I gasped, turned red  
again and buried my face in Heathers shoulder.

"How do you know my name?"

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: omg suspenseful! This was just some random thing tht popped into my head. Don't mind me… just being here doin wat us owlies do! I might not finish this. But let me say that im Shannon and my friend is appleblx. IT IS NOT OUR REAL NAMES**


	2. Chapter 2

**OwlCookies: OOPSIE! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter! Ahh well. And to those of you who asked, ok, ill make a new chapter :]**

**Thank you NerdPrincess101 for the very positive review. It made e happy! Yes Shannon as in the soul eater character I made :P**

**To Terrahilde-Yes. Im twelve. Not, I doubt im taller than ed. Im REALLY short and a lot of ppl at school remind me EVERY hour**

**To Xtraitor- U no like mustang? Oh well, hes hottt xD and thank you. Omg I hated him wen he supposedly killed ross. I wanted to slap him…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST but I do own Shannon which is my oc I ALSO DON'T OWN HEATHER that is appleblx… she calls herself heather…**

**XXX**

"UH…." My face turned red. "I CAN EXPLAIN," I squeaked.

Mustang looked at me seriously. "Then explain. Are you a spy?"

"N-no! Of course not! I- Well… er… I don't know what happened, but Heather and I fell down a hole and landed here," I explained cheesily.

"I severely doubt that," he said.

"It's true!" Heather exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "She speaks truth! She NEVER lies to strangers!"

"To… strangers?" Mustang asked a little suspicious.

To save our butts, someone opened the door. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"I have your damn report, Colonel," Ed sighed.

Mustang shot his head up surprised and looked at the blond boy, the smirked. "Took you long enough, FullMetal. Well, at you completed this mission. I didn't think your small body could handle such a _big_ task."

Ed growled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN REACH THE COUNTER TOP?"

Everyone sweat dropped. "No one ever said that, Edward," Mustang commented.

Next to me, Heather was snickering, but I wasn't. I mean like, I could relate to the kid, he was often called short, like me…

_Flashback!_

"_Hello? Shannon? Where'd you go?" the young boy who asked that looked down. "Oh there you are! I couldn't see you!" He then walks away laughing._

_Getting the anger mark, Shannon grabs her nearby clarinet it whacks it at the boys head. "I'M. NOT. SHORT! YOU'RE JUST FREAKISHLY HUGE!" she screams._

"_Right…right…" the boy laughs._

_Once again, he gets his by Shannons clarinet of doom._

"_Damn you…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But then again, how old was Ed? 15? And yet, here he was in front of my face just over an inch taller than me. That's really sad, I mean REALLY! Gee Arakawa! Cut him some slack, he's a 15 year old who's 4'11" what kind of guy is THAT short? Ed was like… Toshiro from Bleach! And hey! Don't can ME short too! You'd be surprised on how many 12 year olds out there who are still under 5 feet tall!

Anyway, Ed tossed his report on Mustangs desk and began heading out. "If you don't need anything else, I'll be somewhere other than here," he said.

"Wait, FullMetal," Mustang stopped him.

Ed spun around. "Wadya want?" he growled.

The black haired guy motioned for the blond to come closer.

"I want you to take these two girls with you," he whispered motioning in our direction. "They know more than they let on so I want you to monitor what they know."

For a very long pause, the two alchemists glared at each other. Then Ed broke that by replying, "No. No way. I'm not babysitting for you."

"I don't think you heard me properly FullMetal. This is an _order_."

"No!" Ed protested. "They're just going to get in the way!"

Mustang chuckled. "No Ed, I believe that they might be more useful to you than you think."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But you owe me for this."

Roughly, Ed grabbed our wrists and dragged us out. "Follow me," he grunted.

I scoffed. "Like we have a choice."

Later, we ended up waiting at a train station for a long long long long long long LONG time. It was so boring with nothing else to do. How the heck did those two do it all the time! It was like, magical fairy powers! Heather found something productive to do by drawing in the dirt, but I couldn't.

"I'M SO FRIGGIN BORED!" I screamed.

Ed yawned. "With all the pacing around, I think we got it."

"Make me laugh!" I whined.

Al, who had done nothing in the past like, 6 hours, sat up. "Oh! I have an idea!" he chirped. Ahh… I love his cute voice.

"Please be good!" I begged.

The suit of armor nodded. "I found this book at the library, I wanted to read it and make Ed laugh, but I guess it didn't work. Here, you can read it." Al handed me a book that was stored inside his armor.

"Hilarious Quotes That Make you Laugh Out Loud," I read. I looked up at Al. "This better be worth its title."

If he could grin, I bet you Al would. "It is!"

So, I began reading.

_Chapter One: No Trespassing. Violators will be shot. Surivors will be shot again._

_Have a break and a good laugh with this light-hearted collection of hilarious quotes. _

_Some of these are really funny, some are silly, some are witty, but all in good fun. _

_In your busy everyday life, slow down, read a few __funny quotes__, laugh, recharge your energy and continue to seize your day!_

_May you always have something to laugh about!_

_Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them, and you have their shoes."  
- Frieda Norris_

_Behind every successful man stands a surprised mother-in-law.  
- Hubert Humphrey_

_Children really brighten up a household. They never turn the lights off.  
- Ralph Bus_

_Committee - a group of men who keep minutes and waste hours.  
- M. Berle_

_He taught me housekeeping; when I divorce I keep the house.  
- Zsa Zsa Gabor _

_I always wanted to be somebody, but now I realize I should have been more specific.  
- Lily Tomlin_

_I am not a vegetarian because I love animals; I am a vegetarian because I hate plants.  
- A. Whitney Brown_

_I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by.  
- Douglas Adam_

_I never forget a face, but in your case I'll be glad to make an exception.  
- Groucho Marx_

_I went to a bookstore and asked the saleswoman where the Self Help section was. She said if she told me it would defeat the purpose.  
- Dennis Miller _

_If at first you do not succeed, then skydiving is surely not meant for you.  
- Author Unknown_

_If at first you don't succeed, redefine success.  
- Author Unknown_

_If it weren't for the fact that the TV set and the __refrigerator__ are so far apart, some of us wouldn't get any exercise at all.  
- Joey Adams_

_If you are not living life on the edge then you are taking up too much space.  
- Author Unknown_

_If you can't go over it or through it, you'd better negotiate with it.  
- Ashleigh Brilliant_

_If you have something to say and say nothing, you are really telling a lie.  
- Ashleigh Brilliant_

_I'm astounded by people who want to 'know' the universe when it's hard enough to find your way around Chinatown.  
- Woody Allen_

By the time I had finished the first page, I was cracking up. Al-if he could- was grinning, Heather was looking up confused, and Ed was trying to get me to shut up so he could sleep.

"Shut up and let me sleep!" Ed growled. That made me sweat drop. Ed seemed so much cooler in the anime and manga than now. Now I understood how some people didn't like him. And now, _I_ didn't like him. Well, not as much as I previously did anyway.

"Que lastima…" I muttered under my breath.

"What the hell?"

"Ya, you heard me," I growled getting the anger mark. "QUE LASTIMA PUNK!" And no, in case you were wondering, I am not Spanish or Mexican.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Why should _I_ tell _you_ out of all people?" I felt pissed at the moment. Punky metal boy trying to ruin peoples fun! I wanted to slap him silly.

Giving up, the punky metal boy shrugged and lay back down and fell asleep.

"Short punky metal boy," I huffed.

Heather walked up to me. "Are you going to keep adding to his nickname? I thought you called him short-stuff?" she asked.

I grinned evilly. "Ya, well now he's a short punky metal boy. Plus, he's like 3 years older than me, blond, and only an inch taller."

"You got to stop having problems with wanting to be taller! People might think you got it off Ed!"

"I can't _help_ being constantly teased about my height!" I growled and stormed away to the other side of the railroad tracks.

Ed just made my day worse. First I'm almost 13, I got roughly dragged places, Ed is uncool, and he put me in a bad mood! Grrr they could leave me for all I cared. I just wanted to go home! No more FullMetal Alchemist, no more military, no more alchemy, JUST HOME. By the time I stopped thinking about that completely, I realized I had begun punching and kicking a tree that I had ended up at and there was a man trying to stop me.

"Please stop, miss! Look! You're knuckles are bleeding!" he gasped.

I stopped doing what I was doing to the tree. "Who are you?" I asked completely ignoring the fact that my knuckles were like on fire with pain.

Still looking shocked, the man let go of me. He had slightly curly brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a tux… Who wears a tux for no reason?

"My name is Himmler, Heinrich Himmler," the man replied.

Heinrich Himmler. I don't know what the heck happened, but something stopped. Time? Maybe. Something important? I'm sure of. A slight wind blew and I was still kinda frozen. The wind messed up Himmlers bangs and now I could see his eyes. There was something about his eyes. Something I was missing. Something important but my mind was muddled and clouded. There was something about Heinrich Himmler. But what on earth was it?

"H-Hello Mr. H-Himmler," I greeted. That was odd… I usually don't greet people formally and stutter like that. Usually, I greet people by calling them 'person,' not like this. Why was I acting so strange in front of this man?

He grinned and held out his hand which I shakily took. "Hello little girl. I have a feeling we'll be _great_ friends," Heinrich said.

It was then, I realized… That I was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**OwlCookies: hello! Im back with another chapter! :D some of my friends will be featured today. Not like as a character… but… er… they had ideas :3 so to start off:**

**To aryssa: thanks for the "put on a shirt winry!" idea xD I added it!**

**To jenna: thanks for the winry and ed conversation :P I needed tht~**

**To NerdPrincess101: im not twelve anymore :P turned 13 just last month hahaa… **

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-Soul-Guy: haha funny name XP yes. I has updated!**

**To St. Iggy the Pyro: I updated:D**

**XXX**

Seconds turned into minutes as I examined the item. It was... a.. no... it had to be... er... I spun around and looked at the short blond boy.

"Ok," I said. "I give up. What's this?"

Ed sighed exasperated. "You don't have this stuff where you come from?"

I rapidly shook my head. "What is it?" I asked again.

Heather looked at it. "It's salad!" she proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and held my nose. "Nope. Too stinky. It doesn't even look like vegetables!"

"Then it's... no it's... it has to be..." I clamped my hand on her mouth to stop her.

Now it was Ed who rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. You mean you've never had a fruit pie?"

"Fruit... OMG A FRUIT CAKE?" I gasped.

"Right right that. A fruit cake," Ed snorted.

Heather looked at it wide eyed. "I heard these tasted like... crap!" she exclaimed.

My eyes sparkled. "Yea! I heard that too! And also, that's not a very nice word."

"You're going to be saying that a lot now that we're hanging out with Ed!" Heather giggled.

Slowly, I turned around to see that Ed was sprawled across the ground and swearing that "a stupid kid called me short and then kicked me."

I sweat dropped. Yep. Major problem. "Gee Claire," I mumbled. "How are you going to stop me from swearing now that I'm here?"

Heather glanced at me curiously. "What's up?" she asked me quietly.

What's up? I dunno... the sky maybe? Not you for sure... hahaha...

I pretended I didn't hear her and walked up to Ed while repeatedly poking him with a stick.

"Al! I think your brother is going through some sort of girl puberty!" I called.

Quickly, he came running over. "WHAA?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm serious. Ed should go to a doctor! This isn't natural!" I told him.

Secretly I was chuckling to myself. No one back home ever fell for this trick! What an idiot!

"Thanks for the advice, Shannon! Can you please do me a favor and stay here? I'm going to take brother to the hospital now," Al said.

Grinning my signature cheshire grin, which I used when I had evil thoughts in mind, I nodded.

"Bye! Thank you again! Don't move!" Al called to us.

A few feet away, you could see Al dragging Ed away like a kidnapper. Once I was sure they were out of ear shot, I exploded and began laughing like an insane idiot. That got me a few strange looks, but that was priceless!

"Why are they ditching us?" Heather asked after I calmed down a bit.

I snorted. "I'll give you a hint. Girl puberty." Then I grabbed her arm and started tugging. "C'mon! Let's go! Ed and Al are boring!"

Heather didn't move. Instead she whined, "I don't wanna!"

"Why not? Pleeeease come with me?" I begged.

"No!" she pouted.

"Pleeeease! I'll be your bestest friend forever and ever!" I swear, I was begging on my knees.

"You already are."

"PLEASE! I BEGGING YOU ON MY FRIGGIN KNEES!"

She paused momentarily. "No," she pouted.

"WAHHH! PLEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! AHAHAHA! I'LL STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR FUTURE AND I'LL GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH YOU IN THE PHILIPINES!"

Heather smiled wide. "REALLY? YOU WILL! OK! LET'S GO!" she exclaimed dragging me away.

I smirked. Works like a charm. Oh, and about that. Heather has future plans which I don't agree with and she's going to g to high school somewhere else because she... let's not get to that topic...

"So where are we goin buddy?" I asked after she had dragged me past many streets and dearly ruining my jeans. Wait. It was skinny jeans. Not as cool as boot cut.

Heather let go of me and shrugged. "I dunno. You're the fullmetal alchemist freak," she commented.

I rolled my eyes. I do love fullmetal alchemist but I skipped some episodes because they were boring. Heather was the one who watched them all.

"...Unlike other animes, this is the only one where only one place is interesting..." I murmured.

"And what's that?"

"Central."

"Well, we're here aren't we?"

I shrugged. "Ya, I guess."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I think I need a new pair of pants..."

"Jeans weren't invented at this time and plus, we don't have Amestrian money!"

I groaned. "UGHHH THEY DIDN'T EVEN INVENT THE COMPUTER!"

Shut up. So what if I'm a computer nerd?

"But they did invent the zipper!" Heather chirped.

"What bugs me is why the heck they have colored pictures. They didn't invent it yet until like the 1930...ish..."

"Ya they did!"

"Prove it!"

"There's a colored picture of Hitler..."

"THAT'S A PAINTING!"

"COLORED PICTURE!"

"NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS!

"NO IT'S NOT!"

We were head to head. Something pretty rare.

"Fine if you're going to be like that, I'm leaving!" Heather huffed.

I clung onto her leg almost instantly. "NOOO! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M ALREADY CONSIDERED A LONERRR!" Ahh... how much I begged today...

"Oh! Sorry!" Heather squeaked.

I sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing here?"

We spun around and saw Riza looking at us.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Edward?"

"Shannon got bored of them so she told Al that Ed was going through girl puberty so when they left for the hospital, we ditched on them!" Heather answered.

I face palmed and sweat dropped. Epic. Fail.

"Why did you do that? The colonel told you to stay with them."

"He didn't tell US he told ED," I remarked.

Riza sighed. "Let's go find them."

"Noooo! They're boring!" I whined in protest.

"Regardless of your youthful enjoyment, you need to stay with the Elrics if you ever want to get back home."

"But we're bugging them! They're to busy looking for the philosophers stone!" Yes! Heather sided with me!

Riza studied us with distrust. "How do you two know so much?"

Heather opened her mouth but I slapped it shut. "We said all we needed to say in the beginning. We're not from this world. All we did was fall into a stupid hole and landed here."

"But you obviously know something about our world."

Our world. Was she hinting that she knew we weren't from the alchemy world? May've she just assumed that because we fell through a hole. But that's a stupid excuse. Who falls for that? Even I can't believe it myself.

"Wait. What's todays date?" I asked suspiciously.

Riza looked at me questioningly. "June 7. Why do you ask?"

I collapsed to the ground in complete despair. "I'm... so... old..."

"I'm not going to ask," Riza groaned.

Much later, after walking, there were... let me say, disturbing noises.

"WHY'D YOU BREAK MY AUTOMAIL AGAIN? NOW I HAD TO COME HERE JUST TO FIX IT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT DOES TO ME? MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL! BROKEN BY AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

I groaned when I heard that. It was Winry. Ew... I hated Winry. She was like, an insecure automail freak with whining problems. WORSE THAN MINE!

"I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THAT ED!" she complained some more. (thanks for tht one jenna xD)

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled in reply. "STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I PURPOSELY ENJOY BREAKING YOUR AUTOMAIL BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"Well, you are making it quite a habit of it, brother," Al said.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

In my liberty, I marched up to that happy couple.

They stopped and semi looked down at me.

"Where did you go and why'd you make Al think I went through girl puberty?" Ed growled while evilly glaring at me.

"Cuz you're boring," I grinned. Then I turned to Winry and saw, that she yet again had not shirt on. It was just like Envy. Like some sort of sports bra. Only, Envy had a mini skirt!

"Hello little girl," Winry greeted.

I pointed at her at little too close to her face like usual. "You're boring. You need a shirt." (that was for you aryssa XP)

"Wait. What? I don't even know you!" Winry protested.

Ed snorted. "Yeah Winry, get a shirt on. Only guys strip their shirts off."

Q Winry's wrench...

"OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT!" Ed groaned.

I giggled but Winry death glared me.

"I seem to be making a lot of enemies these days," I giggled.

"And I'm just here following you!" Heather pointed out.

"Ok girls," Riza sighed. "Let's get you to the colonel. You seemingly don't want to travel around with the Elrics."

"I did but Shannon bribed me!" Heather proclaimed.

Riza just shook her head and dragged us away.

On the way to Central HQ, Heather pointed out a colored photo.

"SEE LOOK THERE! THERE'S A COLOR PHOTO!" she exclaimed.

"COLOR PHOTOS WEREN'T INVENTED UNTIL LIKE THE 1930s! UGHH! YOU MAKE LIFE SO HARD FOR ME!" I screamed.

"AUTOCHROME WAS INVENTED IN 1907! NO! 1908 JUST TO MAKE IT BETTER!"

"NO IT WASN'T! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF PUNK!"

"BACK ON EARTH!"

"THIS IS EARTH!"

"NOT OUR EARTH!"

"SAME THING!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU CHECKED?"

"THE LAST DAY WE WERE ON OUR EARTH!"

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY."

I stopped arguing. Just then, I had realized we had stopped moving and Riza had an evil grin on her face.

"Stupid autochrome," I growled.

"I told you we shouldn't have argued about that in front of her!" Heather gasped looking all scared.

"You didn't tell me anything!" I hissed. "Hey, do you think they had zippers in this time…?" I asked.

"Forget the zippers and autochrome! She's glaring at us! I think she's going to eat me!" Heather whispered.

"She can't eat you! She's not even an alchemist!" I replied.

"She's going to eat meeee!" Heather squeaked. (yes jenna, I got this from the skit :P)

"I'm not going to bite. Just tell me, where do you come from?" Riza asked.

"We come from the United States of America in the future in the 21st century!" Heather exclaimed proudly.

"Way to go," I sighed.

"But how to do you know about us?" she asked seriously.

"…LET THAT BE UNKNOWN!" I said waving my arms all dramatically.

"…Because you came from an anime!" Heather replied ignoring my previous comment.

"What's an anime?" Riza asked curiously.

"We're not telling you! Right Shannon?" Heather grinned.

I face palmed. "FINALLY!" But out of the corner of my eye, I saw something suspicious looking. I pointed at it. "LOOK AT THAT PALM TREE! Wait… it's wearing a sports bra and a mini skirt… No… it's NOT a palm tree…"

Heather and Riza looked to where I was pointing. "IT'S ENVY!" they both exclaimed in unison. Well, Riza was more sarcasticy while Heather was more cheerful.

"Wow, Envy really DOES look like a palm-tree-mini-skirt-and-bra-wearing homunculus!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Envy growled magically transporting in front of us.

With one quick movement, Riza pushed us behind her and aimed a gun at the palm tree guy. "Stay back," she warned. Not quite sure to who, but ya…

"Relax, lady," Envy said rolling his eyes. "I just need to take the two kiddies and go. Take em off your hands. How about that?"

"NOO!" I squeaked trembling behind Riza. "Don't let a palm tree kidnap us!"

"I knew someone was going to eat us!" Heather whined.

"No one's going to eat you!" Riza snapped all annoyed.

"Look, just hand over the kids and you'll never see them again," Envy compromised.

Riza glared at IT. "No way in hell. Why do you want them anyway?"

"Stuff. Things. Just hand them over."

"No."

By now, Heather was clinging onto Riza as if it were a life or death situation. Which, it kinda was. I even found MYSELF clinging onto her.

"SHE'S GUNNA EAT US!" I squeaked.

"Huh? Who?" Envy asked.

"You!" I pointed. "The palm tree mini-skirt-sports-bra wearing girl!" Secretly, I was laughing my butt off at that. I loved to annoy people!

"First off," Envy hissed. "I am NOT woman. Second, I'M NOT A PALM TREE DAMN IT!"

"Then how do you explain the miniskirt and the sports bra?" I asked mischievously.

Riza put her hand on my mouth to shush me. "Stay out of it," she warned. "If worse comes to worse, I want you both to run and find the colonel."

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: hahaha… after that I wanted to put, "why? Because you love him?" but I didn't :P sry to appleblx for not making it 8 pages. I attempted. So ya. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OwlCookies: this chapter is actually going to have the two friends tht gave me ideas last chapter. So… their names are Ali and Hayley. Why? Cuz the first letters are my friends' initials… and they desperately wanted to be in my story and desperately wanted me to update. So here is wat I want to say to THEM: WELL IM SORRY! GEEZ! I'M TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN! DON'T RUSH THE INSPIRATIon! PEOPLE THESE DAYS!**

**ANYWHOO….**

**To NerdPrincess101: hehe… it ok :] YEA! PALM TREE XD lol**

**To Xtraitor: ikr :D I always crack up wen I see a mustang! Its not in any episode rly. I just type.**

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul-guy: fmab? Wat? Shannon cannot use the circles. Sry if I didn't make it clear, but Shannon and Shanon are two different people. (sorta) er…. I have a lot of ocs…**

**To St. Iggy the Pyro: the plot is forming and I rly don't kno we rim going with this :D thanks!**

**XXX**

_She sat under the willow tree reading her usual thick book. It was a boring June day and the school year had just ended a few hours ago. Steadily, the sun began sinking, but she wanted to savor the sun before it hid behind the blanket of darkness and stars. A slight breeze blew, brushing aside some hairs that had fallen onto her face._

"_Hey… Ali!" someone whispered._

_Ali turned towards the voice. Yet strangely, no one was there._

"_Hayley, stop it," Ali sighed. _

_Like usual, Ali and many other friends of Hayley had gotten used to the "poke-and-run" antic. _

_Something poked Ali's arm._

"_Stop it!" Ali shouted feeling very irritated._

_No one was there. _

"_Hayley, I'm not going to stand up, waste my energy, JUST to find you."_

_There was an echoing mimic and another poke to her arm._

"_HAYLEY!" Ali growled finally standing up._

_She took one step and __**CRACK! **__The ground began crumbling underneath her as the ground split open._

"_Oh shit…." Ali muttered._

_Screaming, she began falling down the hole._

"_AHHHHHH! I'M FALLING DOWN A HOLE! OH MY GOD! WHY AM I FALLING DOWN A HOLE?" she screamed._

_Minutes later, she was still falling down the hole but had stopped screaming. "Ok. I'm STILL falling down a hole and it's been like, what? 5 minutes?" No durr captain obvious. Of course you're still falling._

**Just the same, another girl was above on Earth….**

**Hayley was slumped on the couch watching TV and feeling very bored. **

"**Ughhh! There's nothing good on right now!" she groaned.**

**Next to her, she grabbed the remote and began browsing through the channels trying to find something worth watching. Just SOMETHING to watch! Even sponge bob for all she cared!**

**When she stopped at one channel, the remote stopped working. It was like it ran out of batteries.**

"**Great," Hayley sighed. "To lazy to find more batteries."**

**Still slumped on the couch, she realized that the channel she was on, was some stupid cave mining advertisement show or something.**

"_**Find jewels of all kinds in this cave! Just jumped through the hole here-"**_

**Hayley looked at the hole. The TV screen just froze on it. It looked never ending.**

"**Ew…" she murmured. "I need to change the channel."**

**Groaning but getting up anyway, she walked over to the TV and pressed the channel changer thingy… Strangely, it wouldn't work.**

"**Damn it! Who broke the TV?" she hissed annoyed.**

**Suddenly, she froze. Hayley couldn't move her body. It was like… paralyzation! And just as quick as it started, she was sucked into the TV.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. **

**And like POOF! She landed in a strange, yet familiar world.**

**Together, the two girls asked, **_**"Where the heck am I?"**_

**XXX**

Shannon's POV

Riza sighed as she dragged us back to Central HQ.

"Really girls, if I were you, I wouldn't go death sentencing myself like that," she said.

I opened my eyes wide. "Death sentencing? What are you talking about! That was the awesomest adventure I've ever had! I mean seriously, it was better than when Hayley and I went to downtown in the morning cuz school was cancelled!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "This world is dangerous compared to yours."

What? Heather gave up so I had to shut her up and explain myself! Geez!

"I doubt it," I smirked. "There's more war fare there than there is here. Plus, we have nuclear bombs which Ed found out about!"

Heather explained what anime was. She didn't take it very well.

"Right, then. We'll have to ask Edward about that." Riza rolled her eyes.

Like I said, it didn't go very well.

"So what's you next escape plan?" Heather asked me.

Riza stopped walking and glared at us. "You two better shut up or I will duct tape your mouths," she hissed.

I shrank in fear.

For the rest of the walk back to Central HQ, the only sounds we made where the dragging sounds of our pants and my complaints on needing new jeans. That continued all the way back into Roy's office where Riza deliberately dropped us(THEY HAD TO STOP DOING THAT!) and shot a few bullets above Roy's head. Hah, what a sucker.

"Sir, just because I was on a lunch break, it doesn't permit you to stop work and procrastinate."

I giggled. Suckerrr! Burnnn! Literally! I swear, with all the royai fanfictions I've read, sometimes I can't understand how they fell for each other. Either way, THEY'RE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! XDDD Shut up… it's true…

In the distance, I heard a noise. A noise like with Winry and Ed. Something like that.

"No! You can't!"

"Yes and I WILL!"

"No! Don't!"

I perked my ears up. It sounded like those background soldiers. Footsteps got louder until someone opened the door. Yep, it was a background soldier indeed.

"Sir!" the brown haired soldier saluted.

Wait a moment. I knew that guy! It was…. THAT GUY!

"Yes Major Himmler?" Roy asked slouching in his chair not caring any less.

Heinrich Himmler. HIM. The guy who stopped me from killing my hands. The guy who I acting weirdly around. The guy who I felt strange around. Like, I didn't know what I was feeling. Something strange. Who I smiled to and consider him "person."

"IT'S YOU!" I exclaimed pointing at him.

Himmler froze and looked at me surprised. His shock then turned into an honest smile. "Hello, little girl," he greeted.

"Oh, so you know each other?" Roy asked looking slightly relieved.

Still smiling, Himmler nodded to Roy.

"Then please! Take them off my hands!"

He frowned slightly. "Sorry sir, but I can't. I've been discharged from the military."

"What? Why?" Roy asked getting an annoyed look back.

Himmler never finished because Ed came romping in and kicked the door down squishing him underneath.

"Damn it Mustang! Did you set this up!" Ed growled angrily.

Roy looked up at him wearily and still very annoyed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Fullmetal," he replied.

"There's these two stupid girls like those two," he growled pointing at Heather and me. "AND THEY'RE DRIVING ME INSANE! They keep 'glomping' me and hugging me and squealing! But the other one, she keeps claiming that you're cooler than me! THEY'RE ANNOYING AND STUPID! TAKE THOSE TWO IDIOTS BACK!" he screamed.

Just as he did, a girl jumped onto him and gave him a big hug. "OMG IT'S ED!"

I opened my eyes wide. "OMG IT'S ALI!" I exclaimed.

Ali stopped hugging Ed and looked at me. At the same time, another girl, Hayley, came and looked at me too.

"OMG IT'S YOU!" Heather exclaimed.

"OMG IT'S YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT OMG IT'S YOU!" Ali exclaimed.

"MY NAME'S HEATHER!"

"OMG!" Ali…

"OMG!" Hayley…

"OMG!" Heather….

"OMG YOU ALL BETTER STOP OMGING OR I'M GOING TO SCREAM EXCESSIVELY LOUD!" I well… screamed.

Everyone stopped momentarily and sweat dropped.

"Sowwy!" Heather squeaked.

I face palmed.

But mischievously, Ali and Hayley grinned.

"Oh… em… gee…" Ali grinned.

"OMG," Hayley screeched.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I screamed excessively loud.

Altogether, Riza fired bullets in our direction. "Shut up," she said death glaring at all four of us.

Heather, Ali, and I both shrank back in fear. But Hayley looked past the scary gun woman and at the man right behind her.

"HEY! IT'S MUSTANG! YEA! MUSTANG!" she exclaimed happily.

I looked at Heather. "Well my friend." I patted her back. "No matter how hard I tried, some idiot ruined it for us. At least you did better."

She turned her head towards me slightly and blinked confused. I shook my head. "Nevermind…"

"So…. How'd you two get here? Did you fall through a hole like Heather and I did?" I asked Ali and Hayley.

"Well…. I didn't fall through a hole. The TV froze on a picture of a hole and I got sucked into it," Hayley explained.

Ali blinked and looked slightly annoyed. "I fell through one. But I ended up in Wonderland…"

The three of us scooted closer to her.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

Ali sweat dropped and sighed. "Well, I fell through a hole and ended up in Wonderland. I was peacefully walking through the place," (flashback to a burning forest of chaos) "It was pretty and cleaner than our place," (flash back to polluted waters and dead bodies everywhere) "And you wanna know the best part?"

I looked at her closer. "What?"

"THERE WERE NO SHORT PEOPLE THERE COMPLAINING ABOUT THEIR HEIGHT!" she screamed. (more happy than most)

I whacked her. "DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT COOL! **I'M NOT SHORT**!" I screamed.

Forgetting about my whack, she patted my back as I began steaming. "Don't worry pipsqueak, I understand."

"**I'N NOT PIPSQUEAK**!" I growled furiously.

Ali laughed a bit. "Just joking."

I growled and glared at her.

"Half-pint beansprout midget!" Hayley laughed.

"**I AM NOT A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MDIGET! YOU'RE ALL JUST FRIGGIN ELONGATED!" **I screamed wanting to strangle her. I would of, if Hayley weren't the type who hits people harder than they should…

"MIDGET! MIDGET! SHANNON'S A MIDGET!" Hayley laughed.

I kicked her shin so hard you could hear a cracking sound. "I'M NOT SHORT YOU ASS!" I growled. (A/N: I fantasized tht wenever she dus tht T.T)

Well… I kinda broke Hayleys shin… So… let's forget that happened and forget I kicked her :] ONTO THE NEXT PART!

Everyone in the office had millions of sweat drops.

"Violent… " Havoc gulped.

"Children…." Riza gasped O.O

"Worse than…" Roy shrank.

"Me!" Ed finished.

"So… what's you names…?" Havoc asked trying desperately to change the subject.

Hayley spoke up first. "I'm Hayley!" she exclaimed proudly pointing to herself.

"And I'm Ali," Ali smiled.

"Ali… Is that short for Alice?" Havoc asked.

"No, it's just short for Ali," Ali replied.

"Alice?"

"Ali!"

"Alice is a really pretty name to have!"

"No! My name's Ali!"

"So… it's short for Alice right?"

"NO! JUST BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH WONDERLAND DOESN'T MEAN MY NAME IS ALICE! MY NAME IS ALI! GET A HEARING AID! YOU NEED A HEARING AID!" Ali screamed.

"Well you are wearing a mini skirt, _Alice_," I smirked trying hard not to laugh.

"MY NAME IS ALI! And wait… WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I WEARING A MINI SKIRT?" she exclaimed shocked while looking down.

She seriously WAS wearing a mini skirt. It was frilly, pink, and girly. Hayley and I began cracking up almost instantly. Even Roy started laughing.

Breda and Havoc whistled all flirting like and cracked up as well.

[The scene was too violent to be typed on a K+ rated fanfiction. So please enjoy this Mario elevator music while we try to calm down the cast….]

LALALALALALALA…..

[thank you for your patience]

So… before we were all beaten to a pulp, Riza somehow bought a pair of pants and gave it to Ali. Gee, thanks for saving our butts. LITERALLY.

But in Ali's pocket, Ali found a lottery ticket. "Er… I'm too young for this. Here, you can have it, Hawkeye," Ali said handing it to Riza.

Riza examined it and glared us all one by one. "Ok, who's the idiot who set these girls up?" she asked.

Everyone sweat dropped. "…What…?"

The only person not looking in despair was Roy. Yes, Roy.

"Here's your prize Lieutenant," Roy grinned. He tossed a box of condom in her direction which was intercepted by a huge load of bullets.

"Oh shit!" I gasped. "He's totally screwed!"

"Nooo! They're just going to make out later tonight," Hayley rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Wait… No… "I seriously meant that," she commented.

"Hehehe…" Ali and I chuckled as Roy and Riza's face turned red.

Out of the blue, Hayley exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH! ALI! YOU NEVER PROVED TO ME ABOUT THE ZIPPER THING!"

"Hey! Heather and I argued about that too!" I chripped.

"Do ALL children from your world talk about that?" Riza asked O.O

We all turned to her. "Nope," all four of us replied in unison.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Ali said. "They DID have zippers! See look!" She pulled Ed by his pony tail from the corner he was standing in(apparently trying to not be part of anything) and pointed at his fly. "ZIPPER! RIGHT THERE!"

"What? Where? I don't see it!" Hayley exclaimed.

O_O Ed and I had pretty much the same facial expressions.

"RIGHT THERE! BLIND! GET STRONGER GLASSES!" Ali exclaimed pointing even closer to Ed's fly causing Hayley to LOOK closer.

"Eww… why ya lookin there!" I snorted.

Once Ed let go of the nervous- breakdown-laughing girls, he rolled his eyes and left saying, "Idiots. I'm outta here."

Sitting up straight, Roy placed his hands down on his desk. "Well, now that all your antics are _hopefully_ over, I would like to know what the hell is going on here."

Mid-strangling each other, we froze and looked up. "Eh?" we all asked. Hayley giggled after she said that claiming that the word 'eh' was funny.

Roy face palmed. "Seriously, how old are you lot?" he asked.

"Well…." I began.

"Ali and I are twelve," Hayley said.

"And Shannon's the only thirteen year old!" Heather chirped.

I collapsed to the ground(death the kid style), pounding my fist on the ground, and muttering darkly, "I'm… so… old…."

"And even though Shannon and Heather are older than us by a few months, we're both taller!" Hayley and Ali exclaimed together happily.

This caused me to be in even more despair. "I'm… not… short…."

"OK. You are all very immature and bouncy, but I want you to be serious now. Just for a little bit," Roy said.

We all stood up properly. "Kay."

"Now start from the beginning. Where did this all take place?"

"Through a hole," I shrugged.

"We all got here through a form of a hole," Heather commented.

Ali perked up. "Oh hey! You know the saying, 'All roads lead to Rome?' Well in this case, 'All holes lead to Central!'" she laughed.

Roy stood up slamming his hands on his desk. "Stop!" he ordered.

Instantly we froze. He walked over to the window and looked out of it. It was sunset now and pink and purple illuminated the once blue and slightly cloud sky.

"Do you children honestly think you got here by some accident?"

We glanced at each other slightly.

"Yea, pretty much," Heather answered for all of us.

Roy continued. "According to Hawkeye, Envy was after Shannon and Heather. Why do you think that?"

I shrugged. "Cuz I'm pretty?"

Ali snorted. "You wish, Shannon."

"I AM! I may be short and I rant and stuff like that, but I'm pretty, cute, and smart. You can't fight that."

"Ya, I can," Hayley countered.

Roy spun around and glared at us. "FOCUS! Do you all have ADHD or something!"

3 out of 4 of us shook our heads.

Heathers eyes gleamed but I slapped my hand on her mouth before she could say anything.

"Heather has ADHA and OCD. She seriously has a lot of problems and is proud of it so… please don't mention something like that or she'll start lecturing everyone…" I murmured.

"Continuing…" Roy sighed, "I don't want you to joke around when I ask this question. Do you know anything about the philosophers stone?"

"If you want it, just go ask Harry Potter from Hogwarts," Ali smirked.

"I SAID STAY SERIOUS!"

"Can't help it. We're spazzes when we're together," I giggled.

"Then maybe I should separate you," Roy glared. He sighed again. "It's getting late. I want you to stay with Hawkeye for the night. We'll talk more tomorrow."

XXX

We were in the living room and Riza's house. All camped out there with a few blankets and pillows. It was well past midnight, everyone was sleeping. Usually we wouldn't but Riza had to make us all shut up. But I couldn't sleep. I was still thinking about earlier today.

Heinrich Himmler was a major in the military and had been discharged. Why?

Envy had found us and tried taking us. Why?

I fell through a hole with Heather. Ali fell through a hole, ended up in wonderland, and appeared in Central. Hayley got sucked into the TV. Why?

Why were we here? What did Envy want with us?

I rolled onto my stomach and looked out the window. It was stormy and lightning flashed. Shadows danced across the night as the wind blew and shook the trees rapidly. One… two… three. FLASH. BOOM. It was stroming pretty hard. Clouds had gathered across the sky and covered the moon from sight. Slowly, I walked up to the window. Lightning flashed and it's colors penetrated my eyes. A harsh window blew the bushes in front of the window but it was the sky I was looking up at. It was the lightning.

"Lightning…" I murmured.

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: ok. U must ALL be warned! The next chapter is written by my two friends. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OwlCookies: hello and welcome to er… wat it is, chapter 5? Yeah! Chapter five! Today, this chapter is going to be written by Partner In Crime and Xploding Bunnies (Ali and Hayley). So… ok, Ali typed it up, Hayley had the ideas, and I took a lot of time from my life to edit it T.T so let me say, thanks guys, thanks for sending me this story with terrible spelling, grammar, punctuation, and everything else I had to edit. Now h-**

**Partnerincrime: Hehe... this is our debut XD **

**Xplodingbunnies: ****HIYA! WE'RE HERE TO DESTROY AND DOMINATE THIS FANFICTION SO MWAHAHAHAHA! :) JUST KIDDING WE'RE HERE TO MAKE IT AWESOMER SO YEAH HOT WHEELS BEAT THAT PUNK! ALSO I THINK HAYLEY SHOULD HAVE CRUTCHES SO THAT SHE CAN WHACK PEOPLE WITH IT! :)**

**Partnerincrime:ok yeah... we know this is nothing to compare with Owlcookies'...SHE IS THE MASTER! even though she's short... ;) AND SHE KNOWS IT! and yes, for those of you wondering, Xplodingbunnies and I gave her the nickname "half-pint beansprout midget". We're so proud. :)**

**OwlCookies: IM NOT SHORT DAMN IT!**

**Ok so now all this stuff i guess...**

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy: Yes, we did make it crazy :) pretty much half of the funny things/quotes from chapter 4 came from us so you can thank us later. Also, we will definitely ruin the chapter...yup you can count on that, punk! yes, I called you a punk.**

**To Nerdprincess101: You should be scared! BE VERY AFRAID! But don't worry. We people from the dark side give out cookies... XD OHHHH YEAHH!**

**To Evalinna: (this is owlcookies) gee thanks :P lolz ya, im writing soon. as soon as possible! well er... this is my friends' chapter, but ill be typing up the next one! :)**

**Partnerincrime: Gee thanks. you're making us sound like garbage.**

**OwlCookies: ur welcome :P**

_Ali POV_

I felt Hayate's tongue rub against my cheek. EWWWW! (I'm not a germaphobe, but still.) But then I realized that tongue was way too big to be the tongue of a dog. I opened my eyes and saw a tongue with the ouroborus tattoo. "HOLY CHEESE-ITZ MOTHER OF-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I elbowed Haley in the ribs causing her to wake up.

"IDIOT! PUNK! WAT THE HELL- OH MY GOD!"

We scrambled away from, you guessed it, Gluttony. That scared the living crap out of Shannon and Heather, who as soon as they saw our "little visitor," huddled in the corner with the rest of us. 

"We need to get Riza!" Heather squeaked. 

"Please Envy, just a bite?" begged Gluttony. 

"No. They are valuable to us. Father will be very-"  
"Oh! But that one smells so good!" whined Gluttony, pointing at Shannon. Shannon had a -_**ok that's the last time I ever use mango shampoo again!**_** - **look. (And that's why she now uses pomegranate shampoo)

"Okay," Shannon said, rubbing her hair, "We need to leave and notify Riza ASAP!"

"I'm kinda surprised she hasn't heard us yet," Heather mentioned.

We all mischievously looked up. 

"Do you think?" 

"No. Not possible. We would have heard." 

"We were sleeping." 

"Still. He would have to come through the front door." 

"He could climb through the window." 

"What do you think he is? A ninja?" 

"Roy's cool enough to be a ninja!" 

"So? When would he-" 

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GO! HE'S EATING MY HAIR!" Shannon screamed. Instead of choosing the stairs, we ran to the front door.

"Not so fast," Envy exclaimed, blocking our way out. "Errrr...uh... AHHHHH ENVY LOOK!" screamed Haley.

"What?" asked Envy, turning his/her uhhhh ITS head towards the window.

"A BLIMP!" Haley shouted.

"OMG UR RIGHT!" The rest of us jumped up and down, pointing at the blank sky.

"What's a …..Blimp?" asked a momentarily confused Envy.

With a sparkle in her eye, Hayley magically put on a lab coat and began explaining. "Blimps are giant balloons with a passenger cabin attached underneath. It's also known as a dirigible and the airbag part has no framework of metal. The word blimp came from the onomatopoeic sound of when you poke a balloon. Blimps rely on high pressure lifting gas such as and usually helium. The term "blimp" refers only to free-flying aircraft sometimes used to refer to the craft known as moored balloons. While moored balloons and blimps have the same shape, moored balloons tend to stay on to the ground more. Since blimps keep their shape with over internal pressure, the only solids parts are the passenger car and the tail fins. You know, like the thingies on the back? Oh, and machines such as blimps that use hot air to lift itself up is also called a hot-air-ship. Volume changes of lifting gas due to changes in temperature, is balanced using ballonets or commonly known as air bags, in order to maintain the overpressure. Without sufficient overpressure, the blimp uses its ability to be steered and top speed is degraded. The proper air stream can be used to inflate hull. Blimps are the most commonly built airships because they are very easy to build and easy to transport once deflated. However, because of their unstable hull, their size is limited. A blimp with too long a hull may kink in the middle when the overpressure is insufficient or when maneuvered too fast. This is led to the development of semi-ridges or ridged airships. Modern blimps launch somewhat heavier into the air unlike more historic ones. The missing lift is provided by lifting the nose and using engine power. Some types also use steerable propellers or ducted fans. Operating in a state heavier than air avoids the need to dump ballast as lift-off and also avoids the need to lose costly lifting gas on landing. The blimp contains: the envelope which holds the helium gas, nose cone batterns, aft ballonet, catenary curtain, suspension cables, flight control surfaces which are rudders and elevators, engines, air scoops, air valves, helium valve, and the passenger car. AND! Wait... no... I lost my train of thought..." That whole time, Envy was furiously taking notes.

"Wow!" he breathed in awe. "I MUST tell this to Father!" immediately, he thanked us and ran away with a protesting Gluttony at tow. We all sighed with relief.

"Did that or did that not just happen?" asked Heather.

"I'm going to stick with not," concluded Shannon and we all fell back asleep.

**XXX**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE LAST NIGHT?" Riza demanded as she looked at the Gluttony-size dent in the floor and the toppled furniture the next morning.

"There were two homunculus' trying to eat us last night," Haley said, motioning to the dent in the floor.  
"This explains all the loud noises last night...," muttered Riza. "Anyway, which homunculus showed up?"

"Envy," I stated.

"And Gluttony," remarked Heather.

"HE ATE MY HAIR!" Shannon exclaimed, rubbing her scalp. We all sweat dropped. She hasn't stopped talking about her hair.

"I'm surprised he didn't eat you at all. He ate none of you. In fact, you're untouched!" Riza examined us.

"Great work Captain Obvious. Envy said we were valuable and that Father would be mad if we got eaten," I said.

"So… you guys too," muttered Riza. "Interesting. I'm going to have to talk to the Colonel about this," Riza said, walking away.

" OMG guess what today is?" asked Haley pointing at the calendar.

"What?" we all replied in unison. "TTHHAANNKKSSGGIIVVIINNGG!" shouted Haley.

"I can't believe it's thanksgiving already!" said Shannon.

"It isn't. It's only June. But let's just pretend it is anyway," Haley said, sparkling.

"What the hell is Thanksgiving?" Riza asked.

"TURKEY DAY!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face.

"WE HAVE TO BUY TURKEYS! TWENTY-TWO OF THEM!" yelled Hayley "Which means we need to go to the market."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked. We all look at Riza. She sweat dropped.

"You're the only one with a car. And we're too young to drive. The oldest is Shannon and she's thirteen, remember?" Heather stated.

A red anger mark throbbed above Shannon's head.

"Stop…making….me…sound…old!" she growled.

"Ok, but no matter how old you are, you're still under five feet, pipsqueak," I said, which brought up a bunch of-

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" " I'M NOT SHORT YOU GIANT!" " I AM **NOT** A FLEA!" and " I COULD GET OVER THE HIGH JUMP IF I TRIED!"

-from Shannon.

"Let's just get this over with," Riza sighed, grabbing her car keys.

**XXX**

Later we were walking out with twenty-two turkeys, when we ran into someone we really didn't want to see. 

_Haley POV_

"OMG," I whispered to Ali, "There's Gluttony!"

"Again? Why the hell don't they leave us alone?" asked Ali.

"AHHHHH!" Shannon and Heather screamed.

"Quick Hayley! Go call the Colonel!" Riza yelled over the sounds of gunfire.

"OK! do K press the 1 to call the operator?"

"YES!"Riza yelled.

_*on the phone...*_

_"Hello this the operator, who would you like to call on this fine afternoon?"_

_"I uhhh need to call umm Colonel Mustang."_

_"Right please wait a moment...Okay, please give me the code."_

_"Right uhhh hold on~"_ I turned to Riza. "RIZA WHATS THE FRIKIN CODE!"

"I think its Germ Amish Sofa uhhhhh King fat" Riza yelled.

"OK~" (To operator_) "Your mom is sofuking fat"_

_"HEY! NOT COOL!" "Whatever here's the colonel"_

_"Hello?"_

_"HI! WE REALLY NEED UR HELP! WE WERE BUYING TURKEYS AND THEN WE RAN INTO GLUTTONY!"_

_"Oh, um I'll be right there...is everyone all right?"__  
__"Yeah we're all okay but we nee~"_

_"Hello? Hayley? Anyone?"_

But the only sound Mustang could hear was the sound of Ali's and Shannon's agonizing screams, the sound of bones snapping, lips smacking, and nom nom nom.

A few scary minutes later, Mustang turned the corner, expecting dead and bloody bodies, but instead he saw Ali, Shannon, and I huddled in a corner.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? WHY'D YOU GUYS SCREAM? WHERE'S GLUTTONY AND HEATHER AND THE LT.? AND WHAT WAS THAT CRUNCHING SOUND I HEARD ON THE PHONE?"

"That was the sound of 22 TURKEYS BEING EATEN." said Ali.

"See? It's a good thing we bought 22!" I yelled happpily.

"Uhh...right...and why'd you guys scream?"asked roy impatiently.

"First off, we're not guys, second, I frikin saw a giant bumble bee!" I said.

"I saw it too!"yelled Shannon. "It's bigger than Armstrong!"

"Yeah right..." Mustang said. A tiny bee flew by as if on cue. "Is this the bee?" he asked.

"No. That's NOT the bee..."

"You guys need professional help," Mustang sighed. "But where's the Lt. and Heather?"

"They went out looking for you," Ali said, uncurling from her ball-like position she was in.

"Well now we should go find them," the colonel said, standing up.

"Wait! Roy, er uh Colonel, I mean Mustang, uhhh whatever just-just look behind you!" I screamed; Ali and Shannon both screamed and shrank back to their hiding spots.

"What? What is it?" asked Roy, spinning around. "That's one big bee!" he exclaimed because right behind him was the bee, as big as his head, looming over us. Then he took his hand out of his pocket and I noticed he was wearing gloves. _THE __GLOVES!_

"Oh, snap," Shannon said, which meant she saw them too.

Let me just say for the record, that actually being there when Roy Mustang snaps is so much better than it is watching it on TV. You could actually feel the heat and the tension between the colonel and that bee that he was barbequing. In three words I would say: IT. WAS. AWESOME!

"You really show no mercy to bees, do you?" Ali asked, poking the giant bee ashes with a stick. The colonel was probably about to say some line about Ishbal and how the war showed him no mercy, but a giant hand rested on his shoulders and a raspy voice called.

"!" it wailed. And then I saw its face. And I screamed. Like hell.

**XXX**

**Partnerincrime: Btw, its track and field season at our school. That's where we got the high jump part. Because every time Owlcookies makes it over the bar, I give her a dollar. **

**Xplodingbunnies: (Cause she's so short, and all so yeah we don't think she'll ever make it over the starter bar.)**

**Partnerincrime: Don't u just love my logic? But i have faith in her. **

**STAY TUNED 4 CHAPTER 6! ITS GONNA BE EPIC! AND ITS GOT MAES HUG-HEES IN IT SO YEAH! :D WHO DOESN'T LUV HUG-HUEES?( Maes Hug-hees=Maes Hughes)**

**OwlCookies: IM NOT SHORT! U PPL R JUST ELONGATED! And plus I ALMOST made it over the bar! I just friggin grazed it and it fell over! I can HELP it wen the bar falls over so easily! Pssht and I bet YOU cant jump over it either(partner in crime… no xploding bunnies. Yes xploding bunnies we ALL kno u jumped over on ur first time -.- conceited jerk.) YEP! JERKS MY WORD NOW! Now bye lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**OwlCookies: hiya! It's another chapter WRITTEN BY ME. Btw, the last quote in chapter five was supposed to be, "MUSTANG!" and tht huge paragraph about blimps was by me(and partially xploding bunnies) credit for the information goes to wikipedia. OH! And it was supposed to be 13 turkeys. NOT 22! ok author note short today but er…ya :]**

**To NerdPrincess101: well, hug-hes is alive! :D (kinda a spoiler) CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! (we all agreed on tht becuz it's the most evilest and yummiest cookie!)**

**To KingofHeartless'09: lol every loves the palm tree :P**

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy: seriously man, its hard to remember ur name T.T its also very hard to type. Ya ik he as acid saliva. Partner in crime doesn't :P hahaha free advertisement. Nice. **

**Partner in Crime: **

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy: I didnt know that and if i offended u wth my lack on facts about gluttony, im truely srry. Can I join u, owlcookies, and ed?**

**To NerdPrincess: I miss him 2! and we serve watever cookies u want. U name it, we got it**

**OwlCookies: "haha it's so funny how [insert social studies teachers name here] called [insert my name here] partner in crime and [partner in crime] adopted to it!" –Xploding bunnies. Hahaha :P and btw partner in crime, ur not short enough :P BWAHAHAHA! I mean seriously T.T ur averaged height and OVER 5 feet.**

**XXX**

Shannon's POV

"Hughes," Roy groaned. "Now isn't the time." He turned around to see his best friend, Maes Hughes, standing there grinning as usual.

"Awww! C'mon! You ruined the fun!" Hughes whined.

Roy rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hawkeye and Heather dropped by to ask me where you were so I decided to follow them! Looks like I got here earlier!" Hughes answered cheerfully.

I giggled. "Stalkerrr!"

"Sir, you missed Gluttony," Riza said as she and Heather walked up. "Gluttony came randomly and ate the 13 turkeys the girls bought."

"Are you kidding? Why the heck did they buy that many turkeys?" Roy exclaimed in disbelief.

Riza face palmed. "Don't ask."

"Ok… Well I doubt I actually missed anything. The girls somehow found a giant bee as big as Armstrong and I had to burn it to ashes," he explained.

"He had no mercy!" Ali laughed.

Riza sighed seemingly very irked. "Sir, don't play along with their fantasies."

"I'M SERIOUS LIEUTENANT!" Roy exclaimed.

"Right, right. Let's go," Riza said pushing all four of us away and completely ignoring Roy. You know? Maybe after all this is all done, we could show Riza our whole story! Chapter 6 to be exact :]

"He's serious!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Riza rolled her eyes and pushed us away into her car and drove away.

On the way back to her apartment, we saw an old guy on a bike with A LOT of ear hair in his ears. Hayley nudged me.

"I dare you say hi to that guy on the bike!" she hissed in my ear while giggling.

I looked at her and nodded. Then I rolled down the window and started waving to the guy. "Hi bicycle guy!" I said not that loud(unlike normal).

While I was still waving and smiling, he looked at me and nodded. Quickly, I rolled up the window and both Hayley and I started cracking up.

"OMG! I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD HEAR ME!" I exclaimed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Hayley laughed. (OwlCookies: TRUE STORY! Only… it was a motorcycle)

Riza sighed, Heather wasn't really paying attention, and Ali. Well… Ali was just being Ali.

After a while of being bored due to Riza accidentally taking the wrong turn, Hayley and I began throwing random things at each other. Unlike me, Hayley actually had pretty good aim so she kept hitting me. But since I epicly fail at aiming, I kept hitting everyone else! Which was really bad because Hayley was sitting behind Riza and since I kept on being nominated to sit in the front since I was frickin older, I kept hitting Riza. Every single paper was I hit at her, she grew angrier and angrier.

So anyways, Hayley had randomly found a stuffed animal in the car and threw it on my lap. Being the extremely scary person I am, I quickly grabbed it and with all my might, I threw it at her! But then…omg no… BUT THEN! IT HIT RIZA! I saw my life flash before my eyes right there. Riza screeched the car to a halt, glared at me, and somehow got her gun right at my forehead.

"NOOOOO!" I squeaked. "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A J.O. YET!"

LOL, Riza totally lost her cool there. It would be funny if it wasn't towards me. And well, squealing, I hopped out of the car and ran who knows where screaming, "SHE'S GUNNA EAT ME! I SWEAR SHE'S GUNNA EAT ME!"

After awhile of that when I got tired and almost lost my voice(let me tell you that that was about 2 hours), I stopped and collapsed on the ground panting like a dog.

"I great. Oh noez. Omg. I'm lost. I didn't watch every episode of FullMetal Alchemist. Oh crap. I have no idea where I am. I'm a goner. OMG ENVY'S GUNNA EAT ME TOOOO DX" I exclaimed rapidly.

It was still mid-day and I was already completely and hopelessly lost like a complete and hopeless idiot. Great. That just made my day.

But then, I heard… FAMILIAR VOICES!

"UGH! RIZA WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK US UP AND HOUR AGO!"

"We've been abandoned!"

"She probably decided to ditch us here."

"She hates us!"

"NO! OMG! I BET YOU SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH MUSTANG!"

"No way! I doubt it! She probably forgot about us!"

[elsewhere]

"I have a feeling I'm forgetting something…" Riza murmured. "Oh well, I'll probably think of it later. It's probably not even important anyway."

[back to the hopeless… :P]

"WE'RE SO IMPORTANT BUT NOOO RIZA JUST HAS TO DITCH US!"

It was Ali, Hayley, and Heather. I sighed in relief. Hah, they were probably lost.

"GUYS!" I called.

They came running and cheered when they saw me.

"We found you!" Ali exclaimed.

I snorted. "No, I found YOU."

"Well you know what PUNK? We're girls! Not guys!" Hayley said.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh woah…" Ali randomly interrupted.

We all looked at her. "Woah what?" Heather asked.

"My pants are glowing…" she muttered in awe.

We all looked down and indeed Ali's pants were somewhat glowing a lime green in the dim light of the forest we randomly found ourselves in.

"Woah… glow in the dark pants…" Hayley murmured.

"Woah…"

"Woah…"

"Woahhh!"

"…o.o What?" I asked like Charlie the Unicorn.

"OH MY GOSH!" Another ruined moment by Ali. "WE NEED TO FIND RIZA! SHE PROMISED US CANDY IF WE BROUGHT YOU BACK ALIVE!"

"…..OK…" I murmured.

And just like that, Ali grabbed us all and started running back to the light of Central and into an apartment. That is where we all found ourselves sitting on Riza's couch, eyes darting left to right as we all watched Roy pacing and scolding us.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RANDOMLY JUMP OUT OF THE CAR?" he screamed.

I shrunk. "Cuz Riza was gunna eat me…" I whimpered.

"NO LIVING BEING IS GOING TO EAT YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELVES IN?"

"But Riza forgot to pick us up!"

He stopped pacing and looked defeated. "Ok fine. But don't do that again. Those homunculus' might come again."

"OMG!" I exclaimed looking all shocked and standing up while waving my arms around. "I HAD A DREAM ABOUT THE HOMUNCULUS'!"

"….."

"They were like, chasing me! Lust, Wrath, and Greed was there! So was Envy! But like, he had like shorter and hair and he was like, NICER! And he was like, MY FRIEND! And then there was this hotel and like, my dad was there! And so was Roy! And then, like the police were trying to find me and arrest the homunculus' so then me and Envy like, escaped! Then I woke up! But later I went back to sleep again! And then, like the same thing happened. Only I was like, Roy!"

"…Did you get to explode things…?" Ali asked.

I groaned and face palmed. "Aww grr! I should have done that!"

Ali, Hayley, and Riza sighed. "Oh my gosh…"

"Uhm… what?" Heather asked.

"What… the hell… was that…?" Roy shook his head. "No, I'm not even going to ask."

Hi –Yaa uh… Heather randomly wrote that…

ANYWHOO! After that awkward moment. A GAY BABY WAS JUST BORN!... Roy said, "So as much as I hate to say this, I think we need to teach you how to defend yourselves."

"CAN I LEARNED ABOUT GUNS? THEY ROCK!" Heather exclaimed really loudly.

"Uhm… Sure… Hawkeye?" Roy motioned.

Riza nodded.

My hand shot up. "IF SHE GETS TO LEARN ABOUT GUNS CAN I LEARN ABOUT ALCHEMY?"

Roy facepalmed. "Sure."

"I WANT TO TOO!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Ok fine fine. Hayley and Shannon get to learn about alchemy and Heather and Ali learns about guns."

"YAY!" we all screamed excitedly.

"First, first, first, I have a game I want to play!" Ali grinned.

"Shoot," Roy murmured.

"I can read your mind," she grinned. "Think of any number but don't tell me anything! Subtract 2 from it, multiply by 3, add 21, divide 3, and subtract your original number…. Got it?" Ali asked,

Everyone but Hayley and I nodded. We knew about this, we did this in math.

"Your answer should be 5."

"OMG! MIND READER!" Heather gasped.

Roy and Riza both looked equally surprised.

"Nice one, Ali," I laughed.

She was still grinning.

XXX

Because I'm too lazy to write more and my hand is seriously starting to cramp, I'm just going to say that Roy dragged us to Central HQ and we went to the Fuhrer. He was turned around and seemed to be studying something on the wall.

But he had… a peculiar brown spot on his butt.

"OMG is that a coffee stain?" I whispered to Hayley.

"No, it's chocolate," she whispered back.

"Maybe it's…. poo!" I giggled.

That made him turn around. Eww… he looked old.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang. Hello. Who are those two ladies you brought?" he asked.

"This is Shannon and Hayley," he replied. "They're going to learn alchemy so I would like to use… you know… the room."

The Fuhrer nodded. "Go ahead."

With a salute, Roy dragged Hayley and me into a dark room.

In the middle, was a chair.

"Only true alchemists can sit on that," Roy said after closing the door.

Being myself, I began poking at it with a random stick. "So is it like… magical?" I asked.

"No… not really…"

"Then… do all alchemists have the same butt shape?"

"NO! JUST SIT ON THE DAMN CHAIR!"

I snorted. "Geez! Sorry!"

I sat on the chair and nothing happen. When I shifted a bit, the chair tipped over. "AHHH! IT'S GUNNA EAT MEE!" I squeaked.

Hayley laughed evilly and pushed me aside. Then she lifted up the chair and sat on it. At first, nothing happened, but then… all of a sudden, the chair collapsed causing Hayley to fall roughly on her butt.

"HAHAHA! SUCKER! YOU'RE SO FAT!" I started cracking up and rolling on the floor like a complete idiot. Not that I already wasn't.

Roy face palmed. "This is going to take awhile…"

XXX

Many explosions later, Roy finally gave up on us and insisted that he take us back. Agreeing instantly because of our minor burns, he took us back to Riza's apartment. There, they were eating.

"FOOOODDDD!" Hayley and I exclaimed running to the table like wild animals out of a zoo.

But before Hayley could eat, she saw that a bananana sat on her plate. "Ewwie! A banana!" she squeaked. "One time! I barfed this orange barf after eating one and it was so disgusting! And also~"

"Uhm… excuse me… we're eating here," Riza said.

"What a coincidence! I am too!" Hayley cheerfully exclaimed.

Roy and Riza face palmed. By now, their foreheads were getting red.

"Where have I heard that before?" Roy asked.

"Hughes," Riza replied.

But then… "OMG!" I screamed out of the blue.

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: yes, I know it was short. But too bad :P a lot of these things were thought of my xploding bunnies and I during math and every other random time we spend together. But the bicycle guy was seriously a true story O.O same with the trowing a stuffed animal at riza. Only, I didn't hop out of the car and my mom dusnt have a gun. And uh… my brother and xploding bunnies wer just throwing papers at me while I pelted stuffed animals like a mad man WOMAN I mean, at them. So ya. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OwlCookies: sry for not updating in a looonnnggg time! :O but uhh sry, i kinda have a hard time getting on a computer. this chapter is MY chapter (heh heh not really) and is based off a game of capture the flag we played during track and field :D AND BWAHAHAHAH PARTNER IN CRIME! I TOTALLY GOT OVER THE HIGH JUMP! oh, and if ur wondering, wer all typing our author notes at the same time courtesy to google documents :P blah blah blah blah hey, why r u ppl still reading thiss? read the story! c'mon now! dont waste ur time! isnt reading wat ur reading for? lol oololololol omg roflmaoqwerty wer working on this fanfiction during class :) why? cuz its MATH CLASS AND WER IN THE COMPUTER LAB LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Partnerincrime: hehe its fun and our teacher doesnt care! :D wait... shouldnt we say something 2 ur reviewers thing peoples**

**OwlCookies: omg ur right... wait... wait... brb...**

**Xploding Bunnies:MWAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE HACKING HER FANFIC! :D**  
**DESTROY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!SO...YEAH YOU SHOULD ENJOY THE CHAPTER WHERE ME AND PARTNERINCRIME MADE THE RULES...oh and also, im typing extras too so ya. :P**

**Partnerincrime: hehe and weeeee helped! cuz we're osm like that!**  
**O and btw Owlcookies got over the high jump bar 3 times! *round of applause* lol yeah its funny that we r doing this... so yeah this is all based on our track and field practice.. :D **

**To Red-Weasel-Chan: oh yea. lol :) (from owlcookies)**

**To Xplodingbunnies: flail. FLAIL i must say *shakes head and face palms* (from owlcookies) (lol niiice!-partnerincrime)(grr u guys...-Xploding Bunnies)**

**To Jazzcat1231: i..read...ur..mind..? O.O NOOO! I LUFFLES COOKIES! (from owlcookies) (OMG COOLIO! SHES A MIND READER!-partnerincrime)**

**To NerdPrincess101: ok. wats it called? YESH! EVERYTHING SHALL EAT SHANNON XD (from owlcookies)(YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH-XPLODING BUNNIES)**

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul-guy: *face palm and shakes head* ok. i get it, ur advertising. u may stop now(from owlcookies) (is the poke part from Pokemon? and is the fma part from fullmetal alchemist and is naruto from naruto and is soul from souleater?i have no idea where the guy came from tho...-xb)**

**XXX**

Shannon's POV

After numerous attempts and some more explosions, I think maybe Hayley and I finally got the alchemy thing down! But well um... with Ali and Heather, those lucky ducks didn't explode themselves. Which makes me really mad because I mean like, my awesomeness got rewarded with my skin being charred and some threats to go to the hospital. And that is NOT cool. Hayley says that I wish I was awesome but I think its the other way around. I mean seriously pssht I'm so much awesomer than Hayley! (PSSHT YEAH RITE she only wishes-xplodingbunnies) ) haha BUUURRRRNNN! (bad roy pun)-partnerincrime)

Well ANYWHOO, in honor to celebrate our awesomeness in succeeding to use weapons at a very YOUNG age(I'M NOT OLD!), Heather, Ali, Hayley, and I all persuaded Roy to let us borrow him, his men, Ed and the gang, and HUG-HES xD to play capture the flag with us on a little field day adventure! :D Geniusness huh?

Roy, willingly, accepted after persuading RIZA to let us! I totally bet you Roy only accepted so he wouldn't have to do paperwork. Ha, it was like Heather without her homework!

Riza, unwillingly, accepted but couldn't argue with Roy's -empty-promise to do all his paperwork.

Ok, so after dragging the complaining Ed and the daughter obsessed Hughes, we all made it to the park!

While Heather and Hayley went around setting the boundaries (which is stupid), Ali and I stayed behind to explain the rules.

"So basically you need to capture the flag...you know?" I explained.

"And you have to get from their side to your side. There are boundaries that we don't feel explaining, so BASICLY you have to figure that out on your own. Oh and while on the other team is on your side, you can tag them. And when they tag you, you go to jail. You can only be freed from jail if someone tags you. So the best is to create a human chain. Like this."

Ali grabbed Roy's hand and connected it with Riza's. ←lolzayfoo! how cute :)

"This is the most convenient way to all get free."

We stood there for a while, letting the information sink into their heads.

"Sir, please let go of my hand," asked Riza.

"Uhhh. Y-yeah. Sure." And they dropped hands.

"Any questions?" I asked. A few people raised their hands. "Good! Let's play! These two stuffed chickens will be the flag! And the winning team gets cake!"

"Wait!" Roy stopped. "Why chickens and who's on who's team?"

We stopped and thought for a moment.

"Chickens because they're cool like that," I grinned.

"And the teams will be military people against us and Ed!" Ali announced. So... Team Military was Roy, Riza, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda. Team US xD was Me, Hayley, Ali, Heather, and Ed. Al and Winry were the official cheerleaders and Hughes was the official announcer dude. LOLZAFOO ←- wtf?

"Oh! And uh... whoever wins gets cake!" Havoc randomly said.

"Ready... get set... gooo!" Hughes called out.

No one but Roy actually moved. We all just stood there while Roy tried running for our chicken.

"WAAAIIT!" Hayley yelled.

Roy froze and we all looked at her.

"Isn't my shin supposed to be broken?" she asked.

I blinked confused then I started laughing. "Okee dokee. Let me fix that!"

Instantly, she gained crutches and was already tripping Roy. I swear, everyone person she saw trying to get the chicken, she whacked and tripped people with her crutches. Ha you should have seen everyone she tripped!

"SHE'S SO CRIPPLED IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE'S WORSE THAN HAWKEYE!" Fuery  
screamed unconditionally as he ran past Hayley.

Mid-run, Hayley grabbed his shirt collar and transmuted one of her crutches into a  
really sharp sword. "What did you say punk?" She death glared.

"Uh... uh... I'M GLAD I MET YOU. YOU'RE THE AWESOMEST PERSON I'VE EVER  
KNOWN AND MY LIFE WAS BORING WITHOUT YOU! (...) YOU'RE SO COOL I WISH I COULD BE JUST LIKE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT ROLE MODEL AND I HOPE YOU WILL LIVE A LONG AND HAPPY LIFE! GOD BLESS YOU! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! I SWEAR YOU THE COOLEST PERSON I KNOW! I WISH YOU CAN RULE THE MILITARY AND EVERYTHING CAUSE YOU ROCK AND YEAH! YOU'RE AWESOMER THAN THE FURHER I SWEAR!" Fuery managed to squeak out rapidly. You could tell he was extremely horrified.

"Hey! Isn't that treason!" Ali shouted.

Hayley let go and pointed to the jail. "That's what I thought punk."she said to Fuery. " And shut your stupid mouth Ali! I'm way awesomer than that old blind guy!"

"Isn't that treason too?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!I'M NOT EVEN IN THE MILITARY SO HOW CAN THAT BE TREASON HUH PUNK!"

We all froze to watch poor Fuery walk to jail looking like he just pissed his pants.

"heh heh ...BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hayley laughed evilly.

And thus, we continue from where we left off. :) :) :)) (Butt chin)

Scurrying like a mouse (I'M NOT SHORT!) (YES YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW IT!), I ran around near the boundary line and made that no one saw me. When Riza saw me and began chasing after me, I started sprinting in the direction of the chicken as if it were a cookie about to be eaten by... uhm... I dunno, my brother I guess.

Finally, I got into the circle with the chicken just in time for Riza to be standing near me in a five foot radius and aiming her gun at my head.

Nervously, I began thinking about how to distract her.

"WWWOOAHH! LOOK! CHUCK NORRIS!" I gasped pointing to the sky.

Riza suspiciously glanced around. "Who's Chuck Norris?" she asked.

I sweat dropped. "Uhm... he's... your mom."

Riza then broke the 5 foot radius rule and pressed her gun roughly against my head.

"RIZA BROKE THE RULE! AND SHE'S GUNNA EAT MEEEE!" I squeaked excessively loud.

But suddenly, there was a loud boom and bullet holes appeared in the grass near Riza's feet.

"HEY! NO ONE EATS SHANNON! YOU GOT THAT! DID YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE! AND I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU CUZ I CAN SHOOT GUNS TOO!" Ali shouted, her gun pointed at Riza.

"HAH~ KARMA!" I laughed evilly then sprinting away with the chicken.

Quickly, I began running away while Riza was trying to shoot Ali while Ali was trying to shoot Riza.

Just about at the same time, a kind of similar argument occurred with Hayley and Havoc.

"AHA! I GOT THE FLAG!" Havoc exclaimed cheerfully.

"No stupid! That's _A _flag. Not _THE_ flag!" Hayley retorted rolling her eyes.

"But you SAID this was the flag!"

"No! The chicken is the flag! You asked for _A _flag not_ THE _flag. So I transmuted a bunch of flags just to confuse you," she explained, grinning evilly.

Havoc cocked his head slightly. "But that's cheating!"

"Oh yeah punk! Where's the rule book that says that? Hmm punk?"

"You're the rule book..." Havoc muttered defeated.

"EXACTLY! So what I say is the rule! So deal with it punk!"

"Ok..." Havoc muttered walking away to jail but not before Hayley graciously decided to trip him with her crutches.

"Edward, if you lose, I'm going to kick your ass!" Winry shouted from the stands.

"Now where have I heard that before?" I asked.

"You don't remember? Is your brain dead!" Haley asked.

(Zooms in through Shannon's ear). _A little note is attached to her brain that reads: "Shannon's brain died. Leave a message after the beep."_ (Zooms out)

I gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I exclaimed in sarcastic shock.

Elsewhere...

"Noo! Damn it!" Heather growled angrily. She was in jail caught by Falman.

Back to other stuffs...

Just as Roy was about to grab the chicken, I screamed.

"WWWAAAAIIITTT!" I exclaimed.

Roy skidded to a halt.

"What? What?" he asked.

"ED TURNED INTO A SHRIMP!" I screamed excessively loud.

With a smug smirk, Roy turned around to see... A LIE! That gave me enough time to use my magical alchemy powers! :P Quickly, I drew a transmutation circle on the ground and slapped my hands down on it. Almost instantly, the ground under Roy popped up and he uhn... he flew away :) XD

"WHAT THE HELL? WE COULD USE ALCHEMY?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Hey no swearing, punk!"

Roy apparently didn't catch that because he flew far off into oblivion.

"OMG I WISH I COULD FLY! TEACH ME YOUR MAGICAL FAIRY POWERS!" Ali shouted.

I raised an arm. "MUSTANG IS DISQUALIFIED."

Hayley cheered. "WOOOOO HOOOOO!"

Elsewhere... AGAIN... (fail-pnc) (ya owlcookies is a fail-xb)(shut up T.T-oc) (make me-xb)(i hate u officially-oc) (thanks-xb)(how nice-pnc)(i know right, im so special-oc)(you wish-xb)

"Bwahahaha!" Heather secretly laughed. Completely breaking the rules, she walked out of the unguarded jail and into the circley thing containing the chicken. Quickly snatching it, she laughed evilly and ran away back to our side.

I raised an arm... AGAIN.(whats with you and agains?)(shut UP woman!) "TEAM KIDS WHO TOTALLY PWN ADULTS IN THE MILITARY WIN!" I cheered all excitedly and happily.

All the military people froze and had a look of complete shock and disbelief only to be proven as they saw Heather dancing around insanely... like... an... idiot...

"YESSSSS! NOW WE GET CAKE!" Ali screamed, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Ali. Get over here. I need to talk to you." Havoc motioned Ali over to the corner.

Moments later, Ali walked back and sat down at the bench. You could see her shoulders heave  
her face in her hands.

" Are you okay?" Alphonse asked, sitting down next to her.

"T-T-The c-c-cake wa-was a l-l-lie! IT WAS A LIE! A FREAKING LIE!" Ali sobbed.

"So... we don't get cake?" Heather cautiously asked.

"Nope. Sorry girls," Havoc replied.

"I hate how Havoc always falls for girls with big boobs, you know it's like really gross," muttered Hayley.

"I know right! Like Lust!" Ali exclaimed silently.

"DUDE! SHE HAS HUGE-O BOOBS!" I exclaimed waving my arms around.

As we all chuckled, Roy walked up to us.

"Who has big boobs?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Uh... UH... Havoc!" Hayley quickly replied as fast as she could.

Havoc turned around. "What?"

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: OKEE DOKEE! this chapter is all done :D and before xploding bunnies and partner in crime can comment, I SHALL POST THIS. GOOD DAY MADAME(and SIR)**

**-Extra thingy-**  
At Hug-he's funeral...  
Mustang:It's going to rain...*puts head down*  
Riza:I don't see a cloud in the sky.  
Mustang: *tear rolls down his cheek* No this is rain.  
Shannon: *pops outta nowhere* HERE'S AN UMBRELLA!  
**-Back in Roy's Office-**  
Roy: Do we have any leads on the whereabouts of Scar?  
Riza: Umm...let me see...*pulls out a file labeled "Scar"* Hmmmm...lets see... Oh he was last seen running from Lior.  
Roy: Perfect...Ed? Go to Lior and find him.  
Ed: Why me?  
Roy: Will you do this for me or not?  
*Dramatic pause*  
Shannon: *walks in and sees umbrella propped up against desk* HEY THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK! BECAUSE OF YOU I GOT SOAKED IN THE FRIKIN RAIN!  
Roy: Wait...what?  
Shannon: YOU STOLE MY FRICKIN UMBRELLA!  
Roy: Well... you gave it to me  
Shannon: But it's my umbrella  
Roy: But you _GAVE _it to me  
Shannon: BUT IT'S MINEZ PUNK! GIVE IT BACK!  
Hayley: *randomly appears* I'll be taking that thank you very much...PUNKS *takes the umbrella and hobbles away*  
Ali: UMBRELLA FIGHT! *late reaction...* *throws an umbrella at havoc* HAH! THAT'S FOR THE LIE!  
Everyone left in the office that's not Ali: ...O.O


	8. Chapter 8

**OwlCookies: HI! and uhmm im back :D becuz partner in crime and xploding bunnies are soo desperate like that, theyr helping me type up every chapter from now on :P and the extra today is from partner in crime, last time was from xploding bunnies in case u didnt kno**

**Partner in crime: Dont make them sound stupid. They have **_**brains **_**u know. At least some of them do... i think... **

**Xploding Bunnies: You have to admit, that was serious literature rite there, punk! See how skilled i am? GO EXTRAS!**

**OwlCookies: serious. mhmmm uhhuhh right right yep u bet. *sarcasm***

**Partner in Crime: YEAH! EXTRAS! EXTRAS! EXTRAS! WOOOT!**

**Xploding Bunnies: soooo...um..well...uh...ya...**

**Partner in Crime: HEY! HEY! HEY OWLIE! WHEN R WE GONNA START CONDUCTING THE PLOT?**

**Xploding Bunnies: wtf owlie? really?**

**OwlCookies: wat? its my nickname... on here... i suppose... :) LOL i thought u said conducting the pilot and im like, "wat the heck?" i feel dyslexic omg... i dont think i remember the plot for this chapter O.O wait... im going to reread the other chapters... NO WAIT! NEVERMIND! I REMEMBER NOW! i need inspiration... **

**Partner in Crime: Epic Fail**

**OwlCookies: no... i got my inspiration :D its weird how i always get ideas when i drink soup :P**

**Xploding Bunnies: I LUFFS DEATH THE KID! xD theres a difference between luffs and love and luffles...yeesh.**

**TO Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul-guy: *facepalm* fine**  
**To Nerdprincess101: oh ok! ill go check it out! :D heehe yesh he dus**  
**TO Xploding Bunnies: NO**  
**To Appleblx: THANKS :D**  
**To Punk: ik its u xploding bunnies, u wer like, right next to me wen u wrote tht (lol it was sooo obvious...)**  
**To partner IN crime XD: yea... mhm...**

**XXX**

All four of us stood in front of Roy. He had a smirk on his face. I don't think that's good news...

"You must be wondering why you're here right now," Roy smiled with a hint of evil.

"Yea punk! I was in the middle of getting my revenge on Ali!" Hayley exclaimed loudly.

"THANK YOU!" Ali mouthed to Roy sweat dropping.

Roys smile widened. "I'm going to get ri- er... I mean send you on a mission somewhere FAR FAR away," he explained.

"CAN WE GO TO XING? I HEARD THEY HAD GOOD FOOD!" I exclaimed imagining about the food I could eat. What? I'm not gluttony. I'm just.. hun...gary... :) (gary is a funny name...gary! ha...-xb)(gary from spongebob! xD-oc)

His smile turned into a light chuckle. "No, no. You're going to settle things with general Armstrong up on Briggs."

As soon as he said general Armstrong, our faces meshed into a combination of horror and disgust.

"JUST KILL ME IF THAT'S WHAT YOU SO DESPERATLY WANT!" I whined.

Uhmm.. well actually, Heathers expression lit up and Hayley looked confused.

"She's pretty," Heather commented simply.

"Who's general Armstrong? Did the major get promoted?" Hayley asked.

"Help your soul!" Ali and I bowed at her with out mouths open and gaping.

"What? Why?" the ever so clueless Hayley asked. (I'm not clueless!-xb)(Uhm. yea. u r. like on buzz wen i wrote tht u werent awesome as ur email-oc) (:P-xb)(u will soon realize u cant put the greater or less than sign cuz itll just disappear. bwahaha-oc)

I had that look when Roy's men were explaining warehouse 13. "She's a terror! She'll eat you alive with no mercy!"

Ali joined me. "Her name is Olivier Armstrong... she's extremely strong and treats everyone like they're Scar!"

"SHE ALMOST KILLED ED!" I screeched waving my arms around drastically.

"Sh...she did?" Roy asked annoyed. "No she didn't. You're joking."

Slyly, Ali and I glared at him and put our index finger to our lips. "Shh..."

"What happens next?" Heather asked her eyes glowing brightly.

"IT'S FREEZING UP A BRIGGS!"

"IT MAKES HER MOOD WORSE!"

"SHE-"

Hayley snorted. "That's not scary." She was obviously lying due to the constant and nervous tapping of her finger to her crutches.

Roy, not caring, still continued to smile. "Don't worry. She's wonderful and will treat you well. Pack your things, you're leaving tonight."

We all glared angrily at him. He just totally disregarded our scary story.

"Pompous bastard," Hayley growled as she walked out of the room. (I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT POMPOUS MEANS!-xb)(u dont kno wat alot of things mean -.- -oc)

We all gave him our constructive criticism as we exited in a single file line.

"Jerk-face," I spat.

"Asshole," Ali glared.

Heather scrunched her face at him sourly. A moment pause and glare. "Useless jackass who will never win Riza's heart," she hissed.

As we all left, Roy sat there his mouth wide open and despair hanging over him.

"U-useless?" he gaped in a squeaky voice. Roy dropped the pen he was holding.

Riza then found him in the same position about 5 minutes later. "S- Oh never mind, I'm not going to ask..." she sighed shaking her head.

Later...

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO GENERAL ARMSTRONG IS!" Hayley complained loudly.  
We looked at her.

"You don't need to know yet. She's waaay too scary!" I told her.

"Pssht I doubt it," Hayley snorted.

After numerous complaints later, we somehow found a picture of her and showed it to Hayley. Her first impression?

"She has FAT LIPS! I think she needs to get plastic surgery or something."

"Uhm... how nice... NO! SHE ALREADY LOOKS LIKE SHE'S BEEN THROUGH PLASTIC SURGERY!" Ali exclaimed waving her arms around.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIEEE!" I screeched.

"I think she's pretty ^.^" Heather chirped happily.

O.O "You... have some MAJOR issues," Ali said.

"She's not pretty at ALL! SHE HAS REALLY REALLY REALLY FAT LIPS!" Hayley explained.

"...Fail Heather. FAIL," I snorted.

Mid conversation, Riza interrupted by opening the door. "I'm back from work," she greeted. "Are you all ready to leave?"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! THE ARMSTRONG PEOPLE ARE FREAKING WEIRD WITH FREAKIN STEROIDS IN THEIR FREAKIN SYSTEMS ARE WE'RE GOING TO FREAKIN DIE!" I screamed running around in "frickin" circles in complete panic.

"WHEN IN DANGER, WHEN IN DOUBT. RUN IN CIRCLES! SCREAM AND SHOUT!" Heather cheered.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M FREAKIN DOING DAMN IT!" I screamed still running around in circles.

Riza just stood there holding her jacket with a large sweat drop. "Whether you like it or not, you have to. You are under our custody to you have to do what we say."

"I DIDN'T FRICKIN CHOSE TO FALL DOWN A FRICKIN HOLE AND FRICKIN LAND HERE!" I continued.

"If you say 'frickin' again, I will personally shoot you," Riza threatened while loading her gun.

I eeped and hid behind Ali. "Save meeee!"

Ali blinked. "Momentarily confused... How can you not personally shoot someone?"

Hayley smiled "Heh heh... frickin...frikin...FRIKIN!"

"That's it," Riza growled pointing her gun at her.

"Hawwwkkkeeyee!~ " Random singing occured when Riza's door opened. It was Roy, looking as cheerful as ever.

Instantly, she put her gun down and saluted. "Sir?"

Still cheerful, looking drunk, and flirtatious, Roy put his arm around Riza's neck. "Hey, just wanted to say that me~n' the guys got drunk," he explained in a slurred voice.

Smirking evilly, we began taking pictures of Riza, blushed at Roy in embarrassment.

"I swear," I grinned evilly. "This is our total gold! If they even TRY anything, we can totally blackmail with this!"

Ali whacked me. "Shannon! That's not nice!"

I growled, "It's not nice to unconditionally whack someone. Unless it's Hayley, Hayley is an exception."

"I believe in exceptions. But, Hayley isn't one of them," Ali snorted.(HA! SHE SNORTED! SNORT! PIG!-xb)(*facepalm* u r SUCH a fail-oc)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!" Hayley growled.

"Hey~hon, waddya say we-" Roy slurred.

"Sir, stop it," Riza sighed

"Hayley, you are not an exception," Ali retorted.

"NO! YOU'RE GUNNA DIEEE!" I squeaked.

"PUNK!" Hayley whacked her extremely hard. (lol wow ur right xb xD this IS rly funny! hah i make tru literature right there-oc)

Uhm... cue the wrestling match... I suppose... O.O

"Should we do something... again...?" Heather asked.

I groaned and facepalmed. "No, they're cool."

"Soo... baby... what about..." You can probably guess that's Roy.

"No sir. You're drunk," Riza sighed.

Roy rubbed his cheek against her face as I began taking more pictures. "Why nnnot?"

"Sir. You're so drunk I'm tempted to shoot you until you're sober again."

He kissed her cheek. "Just this once babe?"

"NO!" She pushed him away blushing.

"BWAHAHA! PURE GOLD I SWEAR!" I laughed evilly.

"SHANNON! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Riza growled.

"NO! YOU WISH! MAKE OUT WITH MUSTANG IN THE BED FIRST!" I exclaimed laughing evilly. This was pure awesomeness!

Before this gets ugly, let's skip the extreme yell-a-lot-hit-a-lot-and-pummel-each other-to-the-ground fest!

XXXX

"I still don't see why they have to ship us off to Briggs," I growled shivering as we waited for the train.

"I-I'm cold..." Heather murmured. "Hug?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"YAYZ!" she glomped me with pure bliss.

"OMG HUDDLE POSITION!" I exclaimed scooting toward Ali and Hayley.  
"YEAH! LET'S ALL BE PENGUINS!" Ali squealed.

Together, we huddled like penguins while waiting for the train to Briggs. We got a few strange stares, but Hayley got them back by glaring at them. (i seem to make hayley more violent than she rly is in real life O.o i guess im making all of us over exaggerated... -oc)

When we finally got on the train, we all raced to find out seats.

"Hey! This is MY land! I shall dominate!" Hayley exclaimed pushing Ali, her seat buddy, off. (this was actually a true story... see the author note on the bottom for details :P-oc)

"I WANNA JOIN! I LOVE THIS GAME!" I laughed jumping onto their side and pushing everyone.

"GET OFF! THIS IS MY SIDE PUNKS!" Hayley screamed.

"NOO!" I attempted pushing her. "I'M NOT GONNA FALL OFF CUZ OF YOU!"

Not exactly knowing what to do, Heather joined in pushing all of us. "BWAHAHAH! I LIKE GUNS!" she exclaimed.

Instantly we stopped and looked at her.

"Momentarily confused," Ali blinked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hayley and I asked together in unison.

Heather grinned and shrugged. "I dunno, I like guns!"

Then, we continued. After a little bit, Hayley and Ali began whispering to each other. Along with Heather.

"STOP PLOTTING AGAINST ME! THAT'S NOT COOL!" I exclaimed waving my arms around.

"PUSH HER NOW!" Hayley commanded.

And together they all tried pushing me off while I tried pushing them to. They weren't very successful.

"Ok, I'm just a peaceful country now. Don't mind me! I'm just going to sit here," Ali declared.

"Hetalia!" I giggled.

"PUSH ALI OFF!" Hayley ordered.

That's just what we did until one of the train crew people came and stopped us.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT GIRLS!" the person hollered. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"

"Uhm... playing..." Our faces turned red.

"You're all causing such a ruckus people 2 cars away could hear you!"

"Uhm... sorry..."

"One more time, and I will personally kick you four out of this train!"

"Uhm... sorry..."

**-Extras-**

**OwlCookies: ok, so for that train game. during recess(yes, i still call it tht), xploding bunnies, partner in crime, me, and a girl we call sammy, went to the band room. and uhm... theres this platform our band teacher stands on to conduct us to we started fighting over it. it was fun considering sammy fought with us xD**

**extras~**

**Roys office:**  
***little Geico money thing with eyes is sitting on roys chair***  
**Roy: *walks in* WTF IS THIS?**  
**Ali: Thats the money u could b saving w/ Gieco! DUR HUR HUR HUR!**  
**Roy: And why does it have eyes? and what is it doing here?**  
**Ali: Its for Gieco. 15 min. can save u 15% or more on car insurance. HAHA I GET 35 CENTS FOR THAT!**  
**Roy: . . . . . . ?**  
**Hayley: MY TURN!**  
**Ali: NO WAY!**  
**Hayley: TOO BAD PUNK! GIECO! 15 MIN CAN SAVE U 15% OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE! HAHA NOW I GET 35 CENTS TOO!**  
**Ali: GAHHHH! STEALING MY MONEY! UR GONNA PAY! **  
***gun/alchemy fight starts with Roy in the middle of it***  
***pans in to the white screen with Gieco's number and the green gecko***  
**Gecko: Geico. 15 min-**  
**Roy: Is that... a chimera? *tugs on gloves***  
**Ali: *punches Hayley* Nice going!**  
**Hayley: *punches back harder***  
**Roy: GIRLS! Please go somewhere else and do this!**  
**Hayley: ... wait a second... i just realized something**  
**Ali: What?**  
**Haley: How did Mustang get the transmutation circle off Hawkeye's back without her taking her shirt off?**  
**Ali: Umm he didn't.**  
**Hayley: So you're saying...that well...ummm...he saw...um...parts...and uh...**  
***Fuhrer walks in***  
**Fuhrer: Colonel Mustang did you- I kissed a girl and i liked it...i tasted her cherry chapstick. ~ **  
**Hayley:... thats my favorite song! jk**  
**Ali: EWWW KATY PERRY!**  
**Hayley: Katy perry is cool...!**  
**Shannon: why the heck did the fuhrer randomly sing tht? O.O GEICO! 15 MINUTES CAN SAVE YOU 15 PERCENT OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE! BWAHAHA! 35 CENTS RIGHT NOW! BURNN**  
**Ali: *late reaction* bad roy pun!**  
**Roy: ...what?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OwlCookies: hi :) uhmm heres ch 9! MY MY MY MY CHAPTER! if theres any mistakes, thts ur problem -.- **

**To partner IN crime XD: yes.. ik.. but i added it :) btw, whos april? she wants to kno...**

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy: O.O I DO READ UR STORY! i just dont review... DONT DIEEE! NO! YOU MUST LIIIVVVEEE! HOLY CHEESE-ITZ ON FIRE DO I SOMEHOW KNOW YOU! cuz thts a joke tosssed around at school tht started at tour!**

**To Jazzcat1231: thanks! :D**

**To Xploding Bunnies: uhm... ok then...lol**

**To iheartfullmetal: uhmm... nah, im ok**

_XXXX_  
_Shannons POV _

"...And the sad truth is, America always wins." I facepalmed and shook my head.

"YEAH!" Hayley cheered happily.

"Uhm...?" Heather asked. "America...?"

Hayley cheered some more. "Yeah! America for the win!"

"Ali based us off Hetalia characters," I explained.

"I'm Britain!" Ali exclaimed. "Shannons Japan. But only if she would just shut up. And obviously-"

"I SHALL NEVER SHUT UP! I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! MAKE ME!" I rambled

"SHUT UP!" Ali screamed.

"MAKE ME! THE AXIS POWERS WILL SO TOTALLY PWN YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I  
laughed evilly.

The three of us started tussling and the door opened, we all instantly froze. It was that train dude and he was NOT happy. In fact, he was glaring at us. around us, people sighed or giggled.

"Where. Are. Your. Parents," he growled.

"Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye-"

"NO WAY! HAWKEYE WOULD NEVER GET IN BED WITH MUSTANG!" someone shouted out.  
I believe it was... I dunno. I guess it was one of those background soldiers. (lol-xb)

"I didn't finish punks!" Hayley shouted. "They've been uhm... GREAT! I FORGOT!" she huffed annoyed.

"As she was saying..." Ali continued. "They've been taking care of us." She said that like we were dumb.

"Oh. Yea. Right. I was totally going to say that. Pfft," Hayley lied.

"Mhmm... Yeaaa... Right. Totally. You wish," I laughed.

"How much do you wanna bet?" she challenged.

I backed away raising my hands in surrender. "No. It's ok. I'm cool."

The train guy sighed. "I suggest you call the lieutenant about this."

"About what?" Heather asked. She was deeply buried in a book.

"..." The train guy facepalmed and shook his head. Then he handed Hayley the phone.

"Hello?" Riza was on the other end.

"HI...!" Hayley answered.

Riza sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Hayley grinned evilly but kept her innocent-but-in-trouble voice. "We...uh, kinda ran into Envy."

"WHAT?" she gasped.

"Would you be disturbed if I exploded...?" she asked.

Ali and I were off to the side trying not to crack up. That made Hayley smile.

"No," Riza quickly responded.

"Well uhm... cuz Envy put a time bomb on our chests."

"WHAT?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Hayley, Ali, and I all began cracking up hysterically. Heather, still not paying attention, was back to her book.

"It's the middle of June," Riza commented.

"I know. So what punk? You got a problem with that? Cuz I actually do. I wish it was October right now." Hayley hissed.

Riza groaned. You seriously just imagine her rubbing her temples. "Why did you really call?"

Hayley handed me the phone. Grinning, I answered. "Konichiwa?"

"Shannon. Watashi wa sore ga anatadearu koto o shitte iru. Anata ga nipponjin no watashi ni hanashite iru toyuu riyū dakede wa nai to omou watashi ni wa rikai dekinai wakede wa arimasen. Watashi wa ōku no gengo ni kan'nōdesu. Kōun no on'nanoko. Kon, naze denwa o kakeru ka, watashi ni oshiete?"  
Translation:"Shannon. I know it's you. Don't think just because you're talking to me in Japanese, doesn't mean I can't understand. I'm fluent in a lot of languages. Good luck girls. Now tell me, why did you call?"

"OH MY GREAT GINORMOUS GROUNDHOGS ON FIRE!" I gasped jumping up in shock. "RIZA ANSWERED ME IN FLUENT JAPANESE! HAYLEY! TRANSLATE FOR ME!"

"Wait what? What did she say?" Hayley asked.

"I dunno! I may be asian but I'm not Japanese! The only thing I understood was 'Shannon' so I assume she knew it was me." I paused. "Why do I have to be Japan? Why can't I be Philippines?"

"Cuz you like Japan and you would be like him if you would just shut up!" Ali explained. "Plus, the Philippines wasn't part of Hetalia."

"But Japan is only quiet! That's like the big thing! I find it HARD to keep my mouth shut for a LONG period of tine! And also, the Philippines was totally part of world war 2!"

The phone line went dead.

"Oh. Cool. She hung up!" I grinned.

"What did she say?" train dude asked hesitantly.

Heather looked up from her book. "She called them stupid idiots and then hung up," she said.

Train dude sighed in relief, took his phone back, and left.

"Wow Heather! Who knew you could lie like that!" I grinned.

She blinked confused. "It's true. You put the phone down next to me while you were arguing. Riza said that and hung up."

Ali, Hayley, and I stood there looking at her in an awkward silence.

Heathers eyes lit up. "This is our stop!"

We all looked out the window and saw a horrific wonderland of snow. Despite the blizzard, we were all really excited.

"Snow!" the four of us exclaimed happily.  
XXXX

"Ding Dong!" Heather grinned.

We were in front of Fort Briggs. That did not make me feel any better. My stomach growled.

"Either my stomach is scared, or I'm hungry," I announced patting my stomach.

"Lovely," Hayley murmured.

"I needed to know that," Ali sighed.

"Yes," I grinned mischievously. "You did need to know."

"Here, I have some Gatorade," Heather said handing me a bottle.

I read the labels. "No fruit juice." I scowled. "WHAT? BUT THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I EVEN DRINK GATORADE! FOR THE FRICKIN JUICE! I'VE BEEN LIED TOO! STUPID GATORADE! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND JOIN LIARKIDS THAT DOESN'T EVEN TASTE GOOD BECAUSE IT'S LIKE FRICKIN 90% WATER!"

_Flashback..._

_Shannon is looking through her fridge. "Ahh what to drink. Oh! Gatorade! I love Gatorade!"_

_end of flashback..._

"...you were saying?" Ali asked.

"Uhm... nevermind... forget what I said..." I continued to sip my Gatorade.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" It was Olivier Armstrong! :O

"Mustang sent us here," Heather responded.

"Mustang?" she studied us. "Go back to him and give him this message. Tell him-"

"Is it a long message? Cuz I can't remember something long," Hayley grinned.

I grinned too.

"Yea. I have a really bad memory," I added.

"Tell Mustang that-"

"Ok wait. Lemme get something to write with..." Ali began checking her pockets. "Do you have-"

"SHUT UP. I'LL MAKE THIS SHORT. Tell Mustang that-" Olivier was cut off again.

"Here," I suggested. "We all remember a fourth of the message. Then when we get back to Roy, we all tell him our part."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU GIVE IT TO HIM. JUST TELL HIM HE'S A BASTARD."

"...That's all?" I asked. "EPIC FAIL."

"Did you want to hear the rest?" she asked pulling her sword out of its scabbard.

"No thanks! I'm fine!" I backed away.

"NOW GET OUT!" she roared.

We all screamed and ran back to the train as fast as we could  
XXXX

I groaned and continually banged my head against the window of the train. "Did he send us to teach us a lesson or did he just want to annoy Olivier?"

"The world may never know," Hayley replied.

"Whatever happens, NO ONE tells ANYONE that General Scary scared us like that or he'll have something to blackmail us," I shuddered.

Heather looked up from her book. "What about pinkmail?"

"Heather," I looked at her. "That has nothing to do with anything." I sighed. "So ANYWHOO, do we agree?"

"Yeah,! Ali shrugged.

"Sure," Heather nodded.

"BWAHAHA! WE ARE AWESOMER THAN MUSTANG ESPECIALLY ME!" Hayley laughed conquestingly.

"Conceited much?" I smirked.

"PFFT."  
XXXX

"You're back so soon. What happened?" Rot asked smirking evilly.

"She sent us back with a message," I replied shrugging. Then I looked up and grinned. "Wanna know what she said?"

"SHE SAID THAT I'M AWESOME!" Hayley cheered.

Ali punched her. "I'm going to regret that..." she murmured seeing Hayleys death glare and raised fist. "She said that you're a bastard."

Hayley punched her.

Roy grinned but it was more half-hearted than usual. I wonder why. "Did she happen to... scare you four away?" he asked slyly.

"NO!" Ali, Hayley, and I all exclaimed at once.

"Yeah. She pulled out her sword too," Heather commented.

The 3 of us facepalmed.

"I see..." he turned around and looked out the window.

"What's with window guy?" I asked.

Heather giggled. "Window guy... ahaha... window guy."  
XXXX

(3rd person POV)

"Oh? Which one of your employees?" Roy propped his feet on top of his desk while gingerly hold the phone. He was grinning. "I must know."

"You'll have guess Roy. She's really great with customers. So sweet they wouldn't know what would hit them." There was a slight grudge in her voice.

"Hmm... I'll need more information." The sun as setting and the only personnell still in the office was Riza.

"Yes. I know. It's my weakness so fine, I'll tell you. She's such a tomboy. Loves nature and animals. Hmm.. ah, she's very young. 11. Reminds me of your girls."

Roy chuckled. "Yes. She does. You're positive Miles isn't involved?"

"Positive."

"Ahhh, I know who you're talking about now. Thank you Veronica-dear."

He heard a slam on the other end. Still chuckling, he hung up then turned to his lieutenant who sighed.

"Yes lieutenant?" he smirked.

She stood up and walked to his desk. "You almost risked their lives doing that."

Roy frowned and looked down. "Yeah, I know. But at least we know who we're up against now."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course."

"Oh? That's unusual. Usually you'd say no."

"The more they know about this, the easier it is to protect themselves," Roy explained.

"Care to explain?"

"Soon, they'll make a new friend. Holly. Be wary of her. Same with Himmler and all the homoculi," Roy said.

"Then the little birds are now prey."

"Oh? And who are they?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

"The peaceful dove, the proud hawk, the quiet owl, and the honking goose are soon to be doomed," Riza replied.

THE END XD (of the chapter? or the story? cuz if r gonna say 'The End' u should be a leetle more specific-pnc)(GO PROUD HAWKS! also, what kind of name is JINETTE, anyway?-xb) (yeah! think of a better name oc! -pnc)(i needed a name and my dad thought of it. goshness T.T ppl these days. oh wow xb of course u kno its u! the end of the chapter DUR HUR HUR, i just put tht there so u wudnt continue. THIS IS MY CHAPTER! RAWR! -oc)(ok... i changed it to. dont complain. actually nvm... she said ariel... ok... thinking...Holly. dont complain. shut up.-oc) 


	10. Chapter 10

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto- soul guy: I read them :3 PLZ DON'T DIEEE!**

**To partner IN crime XD: I... cudnt read all tht... but ok..**

**To Red-Weasel-Chan: ew I hate orange -.- oh and er... tht was supposed to be deleted. Oops O.O**  
**XXXX**

Shannon's POV

I couldn't believe we actually survived at Briggs yesterday. It was some pretty scary stuff! But anyway, today was a new day and Riza told us she'd take us somewhere since it was her day off.

"Where're we going Hawkeye?" Ali asked excitedly.

"Somewhere. It's a surprise," she replied.

"Is it going to scar us deeply, detach our body parts, make us bored, or possibly be another trap to get us away from you?" I asked innocently.

"Uhmm... no."

"IS IT GONNA BE FUN?" Hayley grinned.

"OH MY GOSH IS IT THE... BOOK STORE?" Heather gasped excitedly.

"No Heather. I'm not taking you to the book store."

"Are we going to the beach?" Hayley asked.

"No. As you might not have known, Amestris is landlocked."

"Damn it," Hayley murmured disappointed.

"I luffs the beach.." Ali sighed.

"TELL US!" Ali and I begged.

"Nope." Riza was stubborn.

"I BET WE'RE GUNNA GO TO ROYS HOUSE SO THEY CAN MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER WHICH WILL THEN POTENTIALLY SCAR AND SCARE US!" I exclaimed really loudly.

"Will you shut up?" Riza growled. "As long as both of us are in the military, we can NEVER make out."

"Not even in the dark, inside a closet, with no room, the door locked, which inside a giant abandoned building, which no one will ever look inside, at midnight, where the walls are sound-proof, the moonless night, and your hormones acting up?" I whimpered.

"N-Wait what? That didn't even make any sense!" Riza said.

I grinned. "Thanks I've been working on that."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she muttered under her breath.

There was a long moment of silence and them Riza stopped the car. We were out in the middle of nowhere. Like, the country, not the desert.

"Where are we?" Heather asked.

"We needed a quiet place to talk. This is important and a classified secret," Riza replied.

"Oh. Uhhh we kinda have a problem," Ali mumbled.

"What?" Riza asked.

"I'm REALLY bad with secrets!" she said, emphasizing really. "Will you have to cut off my tounge or something that will enable me to NEVER TALK AGAIN?"

"..." she facepalmed. "I thought telling the truth was Heathers job."

"It is!" Heather squeaked. Then she pointed at Ali. "Copycat! Stealer! Thief!"

"Ehhhhhh?"

"STOP!" Riza roared just in time to stop their raised fists. She rubbed her temples. "Don't start arguing. Just stop."

"Sorry..." we apologized looking down.

After a little pause, Riza led us inside a little country house and into a secluded room. (Haha I bet xb dusnt kno wat tht means XD-oc)(lol poor xb. u tease her with these big words that every1 noes but her,dont u oc? XP-pnc)(ahaha mostly words BOTH of u don't kno. Cough LIKE CONCEITED AND SADISTIC cough-oc)(I KNOW WHAT SECLUDED MEANS! IT FRIKIN MEANS ISOLATED!...GEEZ IM NOT THAT DUMB!-xb)(lol wow epic fail! :P-pnc)(of course. Of course. -oc)

Roy was there.

"SO YOU WERE-" Riza clamped my mouth shut.

"We need you to be quiet," she whispered. "It'll be dangerous if someone hears us."

"What's going on?" Heather asked. She was smart not to whisper or we wouldn't hear her.

Roy looked at us seriously. "We now know the reason why you've been brought here. The homunculi want you for some reason. We're not sure why exactly but we do know they have a normal human working with them. We assume they're going to go after you all soon so I wanted to make sure you were all ready to face them off and know who's really who."

Heather raised her hand. "Who's we?"

Roy looked at her like 'are you serious?' But then he sighed and answered, "Hawkeye and me."

She put her hand down.

"Their human alliance is a little girl who is going to come from Briggs. The other one was a former military soldier."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Heinrich Himmler and Holly."

The name Himmler buzzed in my ears. The world stopped spinning and I froze. "H-himmler?"

Roy nodded. "I've seemed to have noticed you've met him before."

I shook my head rapidly but then nodded. "Y-yea. He... We met at the train station."

"Be prepared for anything. Whatever they're planning, don't get to far into it or you'll never get out."

"Like a vaccum!" Heather chirpped.

"Sure," Roy shrugged.

"My dog hates vaccums!" Ali blurted out.

"Oh yeah? Well my dog barks at everyone except for me," I challenged. At the moment, it seemed fun.

"My dog hates my niece and nephew!" Heather squeaked.

"I don't have a dog..." Hayley murmured disappointed.

"My dog is abused by my grandpa and brother. He hates people and other dogs and one time, when Heather and I were swimming, he started dominating Heather! It was hilarious!" I laughed.

"...Dominating...? LIKE HOW I TOTALLY FRIKIN DOMINATED THE WORLD CUZ IM COOL LIKE THAT?" Hayley asked in a really loud voice.

"That was only dominating the train seats," Ali pointed out. "But we did use symbolism with the train seats and the world. Same with us and countries."

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT BEING QUIET IS?" Riza asked, now really annoyed.

"No."

"That word has been erased from my vocabulary." (- I lolled so hard on tht XD-oc)(cuz im special like that :P-pnc)(hehehe-oc)

Roy and Riza looked at eachother in exasperation then facepalmed.  
XXXX

That whole trip pretty much failed because Roy and Riza seperated us in two. By means of boring...

Hayley and Heather went with Riza while Ali and I went with Roy.

"So..." I murmured.

"So..." Ali murmured back.

"Uhm... Roy...?" I asked.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"Do like... LIKE Riza?" I blurted out. It was supposed to be cannon, but I HAD to know.

"..." he was blushing.

"HE DOES!" ALi shouted.

I leaned back, contentment spreading across my face. "That's what I thought. They're meant to be," I whistled.

"Shut up," Roy blushed.  
XXXX

Back in Central HQ, Ed was there uhm...

"We went back to Liore. Still nothing!" Ed slammed down his report on Roys desk. "Worst of all, another idiot girl is clinging onto me!"

Zoom down onto Eds pants. Clinging onto it was another girl. She looked about 11 and had dirty blond hair.

"Ok Ed, I swear. I'm not sending any annoying girls to you. I myself am starting to get gray hairs because of the four I already have," Roy sighed running a hand through his graying hair. Hahaha.

I'm not sure, but I could of sworn the 11 year old girls eyes were hiding something.

Roy looked down. "So... what's your name?"

She blinked confused. She was probably day dreaming. "Oh uhmm... my name is uh.. Hannah!"

I began tugging on Roys sleeve as they began conversating.

"How old are y- NOT NOW SHANNON!"

"11"

"So... where- SHANNON! I SAID NOT NOW!"

"...What...?"

I tugged harder.

"WHAT SHANNON?" Roy growled.

"We don't know her," I squeaked.

By now, Ali, Heather, Hayley, and Riza were paying attention.

"I come from the mountains..." Hannah said honestly. Her eyes swirled with color. I swear, there was something...

"Well, you all better get along," Roy sighed.

I extended my arm out to Hannah and we shook hands. "Welcome to the team!" I greeted all child serious-like.

Hannah smiled. "Hi!"

We greeted her all the way up to Heather.

"Hi!" Hannah grinned.

Cautiously, Heather poked her. "Uhm... please don't touch me."

We all looked at her in surprise. Quickly, she grabbed everyone except for Ed and Hannah.

"I don't trust her," she quietly squeaked looking past us.

"What are you talking about? She's perfectly fine," Hayley whispered back.

Heather shook her head. "I just don't."

"Come on. Whats the worst thing an 11 year old kid can do?" Ali asked.

Heather looked up at us in total determination. "I just don't!" she shouted loudly.

We all backed away slightly. Woah... she was louder than usual!

"Please," she squeaked much quieter. "She isn't up to any good! Can't you see? She wants something from us!"

"You're insane. Lay off those horror books," Hayley commented.

"Thats not-ugh! Nevermind!" Heather growled facepalming.

"I have to agree with, Heather," Ed said after Heather stormed away.

"You people are being paranoid," I sighed.

"Uhm... what are you all talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Heather doesn't like you," Hayley replied rudely.

"I'm sorry!" Hannah apologized bowing her head.

Behind Al, Heather peeked out and scowled.  
XXXX

3rd person POV

The shadows of the evening finally set as the moon made its way up from the horizon. The sky was bloodstained.

"H-hey! K-kid! WHA-" A soldier backed away slowly, cringing in fear.

A child, in black, licked its lips. "Prepare to die, Basque Grand," the child whispered sweetly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Grand gasped in fear.

"My name is Holly. Prepare to meet your doom," she grinned widly. In her hand was a razor sharp dagger. Scarlet blood dripped from the blade onto the cement sidewalk.

"N-no! No! AHHH!" The soldiers shrill scream was cut off by his demise.

Blood splattered the sidewalk and the building wall that stood next to them. Holly curled her lip and laughed evilly. The moon and darkening sky was now blood red with the death of General Basque Grand.

Nothing could of stopped it. Not a soul was in sight. But little did Holly and Grand know, a little girl huddled behind a bush, watching the whole thing. Her little eyes wide with fear as she trembled at the sight. She saw her, she saw him, she was a witness of the murder. But no one, was going to believe her.  
**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: instead of extras today, xploding bunnies thought of something else. To bad she couldn't be here to type it -.- **  
**Partner in Crime: :'(**  
**Owlcookies: ok so wer going to have a poll to see which oc is more popular. The rules are tht u may only vote once and me, xb, pnc, and appleblx can't vote. Here are the ocs**  
**A) Shannon**  
**B) Heather**  
**C) Ali**  
**D) Hayley**

**xb says tht the winning oc gets an interview :) so go on and vote! **  
**Partner in Crime: yay! voting~! and yay! interviews~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul-guy: oh, uhm, thanks! :D**

**To partner IN crime XD: no... dur... considering ur name... lol**

**To Red-Weasel-Chan: meh...heh... heh... ull have to find out! BWAHAHA!  
**  
**To Appleblx: FAIL! WOW FAIL!**

XXXX  
Heathers POV (lol for once)(lol)(When can it be HAYLEY'S POV!)(...later...-oc)(:P-xb)

"Ed... Tamaki... Kurz... Same voice actor... Yaoi..." I heard Shannon sleep talking next to me.

I couldn't sleep. The thought about Hannah sleeping 3 persons away from me was absolutely frightening.

"Gmail... Facebook... Youtube..." I think she was dreaming about the internet now. "Twitter is stupid..." Of course...

I wish someone would believe me. I want to talk to Al-

You know what? Why do I even have to write my point of view for this chapter? Shannon usually does this. This is stupid. I'm handing it over to Ali.

Ali's POV

Hayley, Hannah, and I all woke up together. Shannon and Heather were still asleep, clinging onto each other while Hayate tried licking them awake.

"That doesn't look right," I laughed pointing at the sleeping pair.

Hannah smiled mischievously while Hayley laughed extremely hard. Well, that woke up Shannon.

She sat up and yawned. "It's 8. Is Riza up yet?" she asked.

Now that she mentioned it, Hawkeye WASN'T up yet. Strange.

"Nope," Hayley replied. Then she grinned evilly. "I bet you she was up all night with Mustang."

"That may be a true fact. I heard royai was canon," Shannon grinned.

"Whats canon? How do you even get Royai from Roy and Riza?" I asked.

Shannon facepalmed. EPIC FACEPALM! "Must explain EVERYTHING?" she complained.

"Yes," Hayley retorted.

She sighed. "I'm hungry. Who wants to get Riza?"

"NOSE GOES!" Hayley shouted out.

Quickly everyone touched there noses. Shannon was the slowest.

"Grrr..." she growled. "Fine, be that way poofaces."

We all waited for her to get back. There was a shrill scream and Shannon ran out looking pale. Even though she's tan...

"What happened?" Heather bolted awake.

"I SAW ROY!" Shannon screamed.

"REALLY?" we all asked.

"Pssht no," Shannon snorted. "Riza was taking a shower and... I saw... THE TATTOO! SHE REALLY DID GET BURNT!"

"Tattoo?" Hayley and Hannah asked.

"Oh yea," Shannon grinned. "Hayley didn't watch brotherhood and Hannah doesn't know about anime."

"Pssht. No... I totally knew that!" Hayley protested.

"No you didn't," I retorted.

"Oh, uhmmm, I also saw Roys jacket on the floor... seriously..." Shannon looked scarred. "OH MY GOSH BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?" she. Exclaimed looking really happy. "I THINK I CAN DO LIGHTNINGY ELECTRICY ALCHEMY! WANNA SEE?"

"But Roy only taught us the basics! And we exploded the place most of the time," Hayley commented.

"Well... I tried making my own back home... Here watch!" Shannon grabbed a marker and drew of her wrist. Then she alchemitized a lightbulb and using her new-founded alchemy, she made the lightbulb turn on!

"Is is going to explode?" Hannah asked cautiously.

"Do... you want it too?" Shannon looked innocent. "Cuz... I can make it into lightning..."

"N-no th-" Hannah backed away but got cut off by Heather. Rudely.

"HECK YEA! ELECTRICUTE SOMETHING!" Heather jumped up and down in excitement.

Shannon grabbed and nearby book and with her magical alchemy powers, she actually made lightning! But... then it caught on fire.

"OH SHIT! FIRE!" Hayley and I gasped running around in circles.

"When in panic, when in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout!" Heather cheered.

Quickly but cautiously, Shannon dropped the book in the sink and put out the fire. THEN she freaked out. "HOLY CHEESEITZ!"

It was a bad time because Hawkeye walked in. "What happened?" she asked in shock.

"Shannon set a book on fire," Hannah replied.

Hawkeye looked at the place Shannon grabbed the book from, glared at her murderously, but then sighed.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked... motherly like!

"OMG RIZAS NOT MAD! ITS A MIRACLE! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIEE!" Shannon gasped, standing up from the floor on which she had collapsed on in dispair!

"Oh...um Riza... Shannon has a question," I said, pushing Shannon towards Riza.

"I do?"

"The jacket!" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah... Why is Roy's jacket on the floor in your room?" She questioned.

Riza blushed insanely. "..." No comment.

"Holy crap... do you think?" Hayley asked.

"I think so," I replied. "Is Roy still here?"

"Is he hiding in your closet?"

"Are you going to let us abduct your boyfriend?"

"IT'S SO FLUFFY AND CUTE! YAYZ! THEY'RE MEANT TO BE!" Shannon squealed in bliss.

"Excuse me?" Riza growled.

"You're excused," we all retorted.

"No, but seriously," Shannon said. "Is Roy like... somewhere in here? Like... in your closet or something?"

Riza facepalmed and shook her head. "You know what? Can you all just leave me alone? A festival opened up near the outskirts of Central, just go there and have fun today. PLEASE!" She was pretty much begging.

Hayley walked up next to her and patted her back. "It's ok Hawkeye, we know you and Mustang need your alone time."

Riza was so mad you could feel the tension radiating from her very essence.

I backed away. "Exposure to radiation is harmful!" Which then all led us into running in circles screaming 'RADIATION EXPOSURE! RADIATION EXPOSURE!'  
XXXX

Hayley's POV (its everyones pov xD hehe)(nt urs yet :P-pnc)(well it will soon :P but not hannahs NONONONO or else the plot will be obvious-oc)(lol)(YES ITS HAYLEY'S! OH YEAH!)(oh wow lol-oc happy FOURTH XD of july btw-oc)(Happy 6th of July, btw-xb)(hehei its my friends bday 2day!-pnc)(Ohh yeeaaaah! 7/7/11! lol 7 11...-xb)(we have the most randomest comments in the most randomest places-oc)

Riza drove us to the festival and pretty much kicked us out of the car.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL PUNK!" I screamed at her as she closed the door.

I don't think she heard because she sped away really fast.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are slowly getting on her nerves?" Ali asked.

"No. Don't worry, you're feeling is wrong. We are already on her nerves," Heather commented.

"Ook... well forget Riza! I haven't been to something like this ever since... uhm... was is Great America...? Disneyland...? Er... I don't remember! Let's go!" Shannon exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait!" I stopped everyone. "Are we going to split up?"

It was a pretty obvious question. Ali had dragged Heather and Hannah with her while Shannon was still standing next to me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not," Ali shrugged. Then she walked away with her buddies.

"Ok... so... where do you wanna go?" Shannon asked confused.

"Uhm...uhm...uhm...uhm..."

"...Yes...?"

"DON'T RUSH ME! I'M STILL TRYING TO THINK PUNK!" I snapped back at her.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please! Continue!"

"Uhm...uhm...uhm...uhm...Wanna get some food?"

"Sure."

We both slowly headed toward the food court.

"...We don't even have money..." Shannon murmured.

"Oh pssht, don't worry, I managed to steal some of Hawkeyes money," I grinned.

Shannon looked up at me in awe. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"OMG! How much did you take?"

"I dunno, but Rizas not going to use it so I took a big wad."

"You know she's going to kill us when she finds out."

"So? C'mon, let's enjoy today!"

"Ok! I wonder how Amestrian food tastes like! Besides Rizas cooking... She should really take us out to eat one of these days."

"HECK YEAH!"  
XXXX

Ali's POV

By the time we actually got to the heart of the festival, Heather was no where to be seen. It just left me with Hannah.

"Uhm, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Wait... stay here. I need to go to the bathroom," Hannah said. Sometimes, she seemed like a complete mystery.

So, just like she said, I waited. Well not really, actually, I kinda wandered around the general area and saw this game booth where you had to shoot these rubber ducks. I gave the person dude... 5 cenz. I couldn't even hit one! As I began mumbling angrily, Heather walked up and handed the person 5 cenz.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I mumbled to her.

Ignoring that, Heather began shooting at the ducks like a madwoman and laughing insanely hard! Soon, the game booth was completely exploded and Heather got her prize.

"WOW! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"You think that was good? I feel so appreciated! But... Shannon has better aim... I was just shooting randomly..." she confessed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Shannon attempts to shoot Ali with a nerf gun but misses... BY A LOT._

_"Fail."_

_Ali hits Shannons forehead._

_"Stupid aim!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That is so hard to imagine..." I murmured.

"What is?"

I gasped and spun around to find that Hannah was back. But wait.. Heather was gone! Weird, I wonder where she disappeared too again.

"Oh nothing, just about Heather," I replied.

"She did that?" Hannah asked pointing at the mess.

"Yea. We're really special people," I grinned.

"Oh? Tell me more about yourselves?"

"Well... this starts when we fell down a hole into Central..."

XXXX

Hayley's POV

"The food doesn't taste that bad," I commented.

"This hot dog reminds me of In-N-Out..." Shannon murmured.

"YUMYUMYUM!" I exclaimed.

"So... wanna go now?" Shannon asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Shannon and I began walking around for something fun, when we saw a game booth that looked... ok, it was smoking and had a bunch of bullet holes.

"Hey, look at that. I wonder what happened," I told Shannon and pointed.

She blinked and went up to the booth dude who was trying to fix it.

"Excuse me, what happened?" she asked.

The dude spun around and glared at him. "Why would you want to know? YOU did it. You can't change your hairstyle and come back and think I'd fall for that. Try again little psycho girl."

Shannon walked back. "H-he called me a psycho girl! Does someone here really Al" she paused. "Unless..."

She turned back.

"GET AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" the dude shouted.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Did the person who did this laugh like a psycho? Uhm... have pigtails?" Shannon asked.

"Yes! It was YOU!"

"Nope. That was my friend. Plus, HOW DO WE LOOK ALIKE? I'M TAN AND ASI- XINGESEY LOOKING! SHE'S AMESTRIAN LOOKING AND NOT TAN! YOU NEED GLASSES YOU BLIND MAN!" she screamed extremely loud.

"What was that?" I asked nervously when she came back. I swear, she's scary when she does stuff like that! Like when she started the stuffed animal fight...

Well, anyway, we headed off. But moments later, we came across this giant tent and went inside. It was the house of mirrors!

"I'll race you to the end!" Shannon cheered and began sprinting away.

"PUNK! NOT FAIR!" I shouted running after her.

We were almost to the end, but we accidently crashed into the mirror. Not really, we fell into it.

"Where are we?" Shannon asked looking around.

"WE'RE IN HOGWARTZ!" I exclaimed excitedly. "WE CAN FIND THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE!"

"OMG LET'S GO!"

Together, led by the awesomeful ME,we got past the 3 headed dog thing and got the philosophers stone.

"Wow. Who gets to keep it?" Shannon asked.

"M-"

"NO! DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Shannon gasped.

"Maybe... we can... split it in half...?"

"Lemme try."

Shannon tried but failed to break the little stone in half. She obviously lacks the skill to do such a simple task. Tsk tsk...

"My turn!" I alchemitized a sword out of the ground and cut it in half. Both pieces landed in our hands. "Presto. I am awesome. You have to admit."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go oh awesome one," Shannon rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Fine."

With my AWESOME leading skills, we went back through the mirror and back in Central.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Shannon shrugged. "I dunno about you, but I'm going to buy a necklace."

"Why...?"

"So I can keep this safe to make sure no one takes it," she replied.

"Oh. I'll join you."

We walked some more and somehow found one. For both of us. We put the stone in the necklaces so now it just looks like it's part of it.

"It's 5. Should we go find the others?"

"Sure."

Shannon's POV

"AAALLIII! HHHEEEAAATTTHHHEERRR! HHAAANNAAHH!" Hayley and I called. "WHERE IS YOU?"

While walking around, we bumped into someone.

"Ed! OMG!"

"You know Mustangs cooler than you, right?"

"Why are you here and where's Al?"

Ed sighed in exasperation. "It's you two. Colonel Jackass sent me here to get you guys. Al found a kitty. Where's the other 3?"

"We were trying to find them, didn't you hear us screaming?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"OMG IT'S ED! HI ED!"

Ali was running in our direction while dragging poor Heather and Hannah with us. (I find it ironic how heather, hannah, and Hayley_**(notice the capital H in Hayley's name-xb) **__all have the same first letters for both names lol-oc)(normally i would say go H's but actually the letter A is WAY AWESOMER than the letter H...no offense people whose name starts with H...-xb)(wow... y did u only capitol Hayley's?-pnc)(Cuz shes the coolest...DUH!-xb)(no, becuz it was auto correction on my dads phone T.T dream on xb-oc)(lol buuuuurn (bad roy pun)-pnc)(WELL...IT AUTOCORRECTS __**HAYLEY'S NAME**__...AND JUST__** HAYLEYS NAME (WTF**__SO WHO GOT BURNED NOW!-xb)(still u-pnc)(no u. and oc.-xb)(umm actually the phone did cuz it didnt auto correct properly-pnc)(Whaddya mean? IT DID AUTOCORRECT PROPERLY CUZ IT ONLY CAPITALIZED HAYLEY'S NAME-xb)(umm no BECUZ it just auto corrected Hayleys name it DIDNT AUTO CORRECT PROPERLY!-pnc)(EXACTLY! it only corrected HAYLEY'S name cuz shes the coolest.-xb)(u wish. i wish for a unicorn :D-pnc)(I WISH TO BECOME THE NEXT PRESIDENT.-xb)(the next campaigne is in 2012 and ur still gonna b 2 young-pnc)(too bad, punks. ill just be next world leader-xb)(WTF U TWO SPAMMED THIS! say another word and ill... ill do something! U just wait!-oc)(Mwahahaahaa!-xb)(screw u-oc)(lol nuts and bolts! We're screwed!-xb)(im gunna get u the first glance of u i get, im going to run in ur direction and slap u! well... maybe not xb... ill just endup regretting it. especially if wer in any classes together...-oc)(not tru. Ur talking.-oc)_

"I FOUND THEM!" I exclaimed jumping up and down in triumph.

"No... they found _us_," Ed corrected.

"No, you don't get it Edo! I have magical fairy powers so before they came here, I saw them in my mind but didn't tell you," I grinned all slyly.

"No, you don't get it... what's your name?"

"My name is Edward Elric."

"Edw- HEY! THAT'S MY NAME!"

"Glad to be of service."

Ed facepalmed right before Ali jumped on him.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME!" he screamed pushing her off. "Don't bother me! I'm just here to take you back to Mustang!"

"Oh... Ok. Let's go," we all shrugged.

"OHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Hayley shouted proudly, making people stare at us all weirdly.

"I FOUND ANOTHER KITTY!" Ali proclaimed loudly.

I whimpered. "I-I t-though I was the kitty girl!"

Heather instinctively went to my side and patted my back.

"Come on, let's go. The sooner you get back, the more annoyed colonel sarcasm will be," Ed groaned.

"OK!" we all cheered.

XXXX

3rd person POV

"General Hakuro?" a little voice asked.

"Hmm yes?" Hakuro turned around and saw a little girl dressed completely black. In her hand, was a bloody dagger.

It was broad daylight. Holly had caught Hakuro alone in broad daylight. Presumably the middle if the day.

"Hey!" Hakuro shouted. "What are you doing with that? Who are you!"

"My name is Holly and I'm going to kill you."

She raised the dagger high over her hand and slabbed Hakuro straight through the heart causing an explosion of blood to splatter.

"No. You're H..H..." Hakuro couldn't finish. He collapsed on the sidewalk. Cold with death.

Holly laughed evilly in triumph. "I will kill every last one of you scums!" she proclaimed. "You'll regret what you did to me! I will have my revenge!"

And as quick as she came, she disappeared among the shadows.

XXXX

Shannon's POV

When Ed got us to Roy, we learned that he got drunk and that Riza was trying to sober him up. So, Hughes decided to let us spend the night.

"YAY! HUG-HES!" Ali, Hayley, and I exclaimed happily.

"Yo kiddos!" he greeted holding up the peace sign.

"He's cool. But I'm so much cooler than all you chums!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yes Hayley. Whatever you say," Ali and I sighed rolling our eyes.

"MY AWESOMENESS RIGHT THERE!"

"Awesomesauce," I giggled.

"Soo... why don't all of you come in? It's just in time for dinner!" Hughes chirpped happily.

Once we got in, we heard a shrill squeak. "DADDY!" It was Elysia.

Uhm... Remember how when Ed and Al stayed at Hughes place? Well... the same thing happened... kinda...

Her eyes sparkled when she saw us. "You look like you're from that book I read about fairy princesses and debaucherey!" she exclaimed happily.

"D...debaucherey?" O.O we asked.

"Yeah! The tallest one is the oldest so she's the smartest!" (Bwahahaha-pnc)(I offended myself. T.T-oc)(hahaha yea u I got u an owl made of beads and wire!-pnc)(*squeals* OWLIE-CHAAAN!hence my name owlcookies lol-oc)

Hayley and I glared at Elysia for our own reasons.

"The next tallest is the kid with glasses so she's the next oldest! She's the conceited one!"

I continued to glare at her while Hayley was making conceited remarks.

"Then the girl in the background!" She was pointing at Hannah. "You're the mysterious nerdy one!"

O.O Hannah pointed to herself in shock.

"Then there's you two! The twincest! Shorty and bookworm!"

Everyone looked at me when she said shorty and then Heather with bookworm. (lol OHSHC much?-pnc)(yea... hehee... MMAAAYYBBEEE... HOW DO U SPELL DEBACHERAY?-oc)(idk ur asking the worlds worst u and heather r twincest XP-pnc)(oh well, I looked it up. Wat? Its tru. For HER. She clings onto my arm sooo much. And she makes me seem like the guy T.T oh andalso, dude go check out the school site! LOOK AT EET-oc)(OMG I DID! :D yay! but nooooo shorter GMSTV :( lol ok..-pnc)(IK! ITS TERRIBLE! maybe we have to go earlier to gmstv O.o-oc)(lol I told my dad I have GMSTV on the first day of school and he called me crazy-pnc)(mine too lol! So today I asked for a bottle of honey just to eat it, my parents didn't think I was serious. I WAS-oc)

I sulked, almost bawled, and attack the little jerk! But due to the restraint Hayley and Ali had on me, I just continued to glare at her. Only it was a blood-lust death glare type. That seemed to scare Elysia because she shrieked and ran away.

"I'm...gunna...kill...her..." I scowled.

Heather patted my back. Harder this time.

XXXX  
EXTRAS :P

if ppl in fullmetal alchemist had a facebook...

Shannon: bwahahaha!  
Heather: wacha doin?  
Shannon: im hacking roys facebook  
Heather: uhm... y?  
Shannon: cuz im evil. durrr  
Heather: then... wat r u doing?  
Shannon: making riza and roy in a relationship... ok... now to go to rizas account  
Heather: howd u get their passwords?  
Shannon: i didnt.. .its on autosave...  
Heather: oh  
Shannon: AND DONE! XD

LATER...

Fuhrer: colonel, lieutenant, y are you two in a relationship?  
Roy and Riza: wat r u talking about sir?  
Fuhrer: ehem... facebook...  
Roy: HEY! SHANNON HACKED OUR ACCOUNTS!  
Riza: how can u- *they see tht shannon wrote "BWAHAHA I HACKED THESE SUCKERZZ ACCOUNTS from, the kitty girl* i see...

MUCH LATER...

Shannon: ah man, they declined my friend request...  
Hayley: oh gee, i wonder y. *sarcasm* 


	12. Chapter 12

**OwlCookies: alright ^.^ xb, pnc, and i have written down a whole other document for plans JUST for **_**this**_** chapter! :D i hope this chapter is funny to ur expectations cuz... this whole chapter was supposed to be extremely funny :3**

**Partner in Crime: She almost killed me *points at owlcookies* i choked on my orange juice cuz i was laughing to hard at the plans**

**Xploding Bunnies: Trust me its hilarious! :D LOL I MUST SAY :)**

**OwlCookies: nehehehehehe lolz how wud u rate the chapter plans? XD**

**Xploding Bunnies: NYEHEHEHEEE! umm 22! xD OWIE I GOTS A SUNBURN ON MAH SHOULDERS AND IT HURTS SO FRIKIN BAD! :(**

**Partner in Crime: I would give it a 1... out of 1! bwahahaha i would give it the highest rating...**

**OwlCookies: neheheeheh xD omg I got sunburns on my cheeks and it STINGS! IT TOTALLY PROVES THT SUNSCREEN DUSNT WORK!**

**Xploding Bunnies: IKR! i hate sunscreen anyway and whenever i use it it doesnt make a difference :P. Either that or I get tanner. :)**

**OwlCookies: yeah well... im tan to start with -.-**

**Xploding Bunnies: Well TOO BAD PUNK! :P**

**OwlCookies: bwahaha ur just not the tan asian type XP**

**Xploding Bunnies: HAHA WELL IM STILL REALLY TAN...JUST COMPARE MY BACK TO MY TUMMY AND ULL SEE!**

**OwlCookies:...PSHT**

**Partner in Crime: WELL I TAN ANYWAYS! XD I DONT BURN! cept 4 my face.. and back... but not badly**

**Xploding Bunnies: Well this was my first sunburn so there!**

**OwlCookies: FIRST? OMFG O.O haha well i get sunburns on my shoulders (sometimes) but mostly on my cheek bones**

**Xploding Bunnies: Yeah I never got sunburned till the day of the meet...but that was cuz i spent to much time in the sun on saturday and sunday. and on top of that i was swimming ALL DAY LONG...LITERALLY.**

**OwlCookies: so uv told me :P well, right now, im in the shade, nowhere near the sun B) im not gonna get sunburned today! NEHEHEHE**

**Xploding Bunnies: WELL PEOPLE OUT THERE READING THIS, IF U HAVE A SUNBURN, PUT VASELINE ON IT...TRUST ME IT HELPS A LOT...**

**OwlCookies: it may burn **_**dearly**_** but it WILL help a lot :3**

**Partner in Crime: How will it burn? Vasaline is like really, ummm... unburnish... stuffs.**

**Xploding Bunnies: Vaseline doesnt burn/sting unlike other lotion stuffs so use vaseline!**

**OwlCookies: same thing. if it stings it pretty muchs burns. but wifey(jo) said it burned O.O**

**Xploding Bunnies: Not for me! Vaseline is just too oily. :P**  
**XXXX**

Shannon's POV

I woke up to Hayate trying to lick me awake again. (ha ha time to switch shampoo fragrances again-xb)(but...but I LIKE pomagranate!-oc) (So...?-xb)(...-oc)Seriously, what's his problem and trying to lick us all awake? It's not like... we have anything better to do right? Ok well anyway, the moment I first opened my eyes to face the sun and Heather's face right in front of mine, I could tell that today was going to be quiet some day. Not like tiring or anything but well... extremely adventurous.

I felt breathing on my neck and I turned around. Hayley was looking at me extremely weirdly. (btw, its called a troll face...look it up if u want to-xb)

"Uhmm...?" I started.

"...NYEHEHEHEHE!" Hayley shouted out.(wow xb lol u edited wat i typed huh-oc)(yupo-xb)

"GREAT MOTHER OF-" I screamed pointing to a corner of the room.

Hayley laughed evilly. "HAHAHA PUNK! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!"

"NO!" I screamed again. "IT'S A FRICKIN SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"... Bees are scarier!" Hayley retorted.

"Whimp," I snorted. Then I held up my arms in front of me. "Please don't kill me!"

"AHHH! SPIDER!" Ali freaked. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THE STUPID SPIDER ALREADY?"

"I shall not hurt a fly..." Hayley replied.

"WELL ITS NOT A FLY ITS A SPIDER SO KILL IT!" Ali screamed.

"KILL THE FRICKIN SPIDER!" I screamed along with Ali.

"I shall not hurt a fly nor a spider..." Hayley repeated.

"PRETEND IT'S A BEE OUT TO GET YOU!"

That caused her to screamed and run in circles. "OMG! BEE! BEE!"

I sweat dropped and scratched the back of my head. "Maybe that was a bit over the line..."

"OMG! BEE! BEE!" Ali, Hayley, and Hannah screamed, running around in messed up circles.

Heather somehow levitated next to me, her eyes followed every circle. "Bee's aren't that scary. Just leave them alone and they'll leave you alone," she commented quietly.

I jumped back in surprise. "HOLY SHIZZLES! YOU SAID SOMETHING DECENT!"

"I TRY TO DO THAT BUT THEY NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hayley shouted.

"Consider walking away," Heather replied. "_Calmly._"

**XXXX Chapter 12: A Normal Day XXXX** (isnt tht cool right there? xD -oc)(yeah i hafta admit it is cool-xb)

Cue some elevator music and you could pretty much imagine what would happen today...

"I CALL USING THE SHOWER FIRST!" Hayley exclaimed loudly, running to the bathroom. She shut the door loudly causing Riza to wake up.

She looked like a complete mess as she glared at us.

"It's too early in the morning for this!" she hissed angrily.

"I CALL USING IT SECOND!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring Riza.

"THIRD!" Ali exclaimed.

Before Hannah could do anything, Heather threw her book at Hannah's head. "I wanna use it after Ali! I HATE odd numbers."

Groaning as she picked herself up, Hannah said, "Fine. I'll go last."

As we decided who would use the shower, I could see Riza just standing there, rubbing her temples angrily.

I pointed at her. "IF YOU PRESS TO HARD, YOU COULD DIE!"

She scowled at me angrily. "Let's see you try it then...and see if what you said is true."

"I don't wanna!" I huffed. "I wanna try it on Envy first!"

At least like, 22 minutes later, Hayley finally got out of the shower. I squealed. "YEAHH! MY TURN!"

EHEM... SINCE I'M TAKING A SHOWER... I'M GOING TO SKIP...

**XXXX 20 minutes later... XXXX**

One by one we all took a shower. The shortest anyone probably took was 10 minutes. That was Hannah.

Finally, it was Riza's turn to take a shower.

"Brr..." we heard her say. "I bet even the sink is warmer than this..."

Hannah went to the kitchen and turned on the sink. Then, she went to the bathroom, closed her eyes, and felt the water.

"HEY!" she exclaimed. "You're right! The sink _is_ warmer than the shower!"

Heather then walked up to Riza, who had quickly finished her shower and changed into her clothes. She handed her a few envelopes.

"You might want to check the water bill the electricity bill... and uhm... the heating bill..." she stated.

Hesitantly, Riza opened the envelopes. The papers instantly crunched as her fists held the papers and read the amount to herself.

"Alright," she growled. "Why are the bills so high?"

Ali, Hayley, and I all pointed to Black Hayate who whimpered quietly as he ate.

You could just tell, her fingers were itching to strangle us. (hah i wunder how gracia wud react to them xD-oc) (oh yeah huh-xb)

"I'm going to work now," she scowled. She walked to the front door and saw that her shoes were nowhere to be seen.

"You might want to see the doctor for your memory loss," Hayley said matter-of-factly.

Riza turned around. "Who did it?"

"Black Hayate," Ali, Hayley, and I replied.

Once again, he whimpered.

Ali walked up to her and patted her back. "It's ok Hawkeye. You can use Hannah's shoes. They're the biggest."

"HEY!" Hannah protested.

"BWAHAHAHA BIGFOOT!" Hayley chuckled.

"Hey!" Hannah protested again.

After finally finding her shoes, Riza left us there, _all alone. _Hah, such a terrible idea!

Right when the door closed shut, we all immediately began to do what we children do. You know...(as you can see... ive now been struck with writers block...-oc)(hmmmm lemme think...-pnc)(SEE HOW AWESOME I AM?-xb)

"OOO LETS STALK !"

"Let's go find Riza and Roy and smash their faces together! BWAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. Although, I found that as a self satisfaction. Seeing as though, THEY _SHOULD_ KISS EACH OTHER! RAWR! Mwahaha... Haha... ok... I'll stop now...

"GREAT IDEA!" Ali agreed.

"I'm gonna stay home," Hayley smirked with a mischievous grin. MWHAHAHAHAHA! :P

"Uhm... why?" I asked curiously.

"Ohhh, I don't know...I'll be doing...something...MWAHHAHAHA!" Hayley replied evilly.

She went to the sink and turned the faucet.

"OOOOO! DO WATER ALCHEMY!" Ali squealed, jumping up and down.

"Maybe..." Hayley started.

"Can you even do water alchemy?"

"Maybe..."

"YEAH! OMG! I CAN USE MY LIGHTNINGY ALCHEMY AND YOU CAN USE YOUR WATERY ALCHEMY SO WE CAN KILL STUFFS!" I exclaimed, obviously excited.

"LIKE BUGS!"

"AND SPIDERS!"

"AND BEES!"

"AND... AND... SNAKES N STUFF!"

"AND WE CAN GIVE HAYATE A NEW HAIRSTYLE!"

"YEAH! TOTALLY!"

"Poor Black Hayate..." Ali muttered sympathetically.

Hayley used her water alchemy and splashed water on Black Hayate. Then she handed me a pair of scissors.

"Before I cut his fur, it needs to be standing up so it's easier!" I giggled.

I used my lightning alchemy and shocked him slightly. Hayate yipped in surprise as he felt his fur stand up. (No Black Hayate's were harmed in the making of this chapter..-pnc)(XD-oc) (bwahaha-xb)

I crawled over to him and began snipping at his fur.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can cut my name on his fur..." I thought out loud.

Hannah watched from a distance. "You know, Riza's going to kill you guys when she finds out."

"Psht!" I snorted. "We make it our daily mission to piss her off."

"It's fun! You should try it!" Ali chirped, watching closely.

"..." Hannah blinked in shock. "I would _never_ do that! We have to respect our elders!"

Hayley laughed evilly. "Elders? Are you kidding me? This isn't our world!"

"And yeah," I laughed along with her. "She's only like, twice as old as me."

"DUDE!" Ali gasped. "SHE'S 26?"

"How the heck can you become a lieutenant at such a young age?" Hayley gasped.

"I DUNNO! ASK THE COW!"

"The cow!" Heather echoed.

"Mustangs 29... and he's a colonel," Ali stated.

"Yeah, well in the original series. He became a _general_."

"PSHHHT! Details, details."

"PFFT yourself," I retorted.

"I said 'pshht'."

"PSHT!"

Suddenly, we hear the microwave turn on. All heads are turned to that direction. Hannah's there, starring at the microwave like she was in a trance.

"Uhm...?" I started.

"I'm watching, this banana burn... in the microwave..." Hannah replied all trance-like.

"YEAH! BURN THAT BANANA!" Hayley cheered.

"BURN IT BURN IT!" Ali and Shannon chanted.

"..." And of course, Heather's just there, reading a book...

"Oh! Hey!" I exclaimed. "Have you ever tried putting a coin in the toilet and flushing it down?"

"No way! That's a complete waste!" Hannah exclaimed, turning her head away from the microwave.

"Yeah well, it's really fun! Watch this!"

I marched to the bathroom and dropped in a coin. After every who wanted to watch was watching, I flushed the toilet. It swirled round and round and it looked extremely fun!

"THAT'S. SO. AWESOME!" Ali and Hayley exclaimed, giving each other an epic high five.(OH YEAH! XD EPIC HIGH FIVE! i miss epic high fives...-pnc)(dont we all :P -oc)

"You know... I realized something..." I commented.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I think I'm sucking up electricity when I use my alchemy," I chuckled evilly.

Hannah face palmed.

"OMG HAYLEY! LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Ali exclaimed.

"What kind of game?" Hayley asked.

"You can be Truth and I can be Ed! Then you can take my limbs!" Ali replied excitedly.

Both of them began running around the house, opening all the curtains and turning on all the lights so that it was as bright as possible.

"But I don't wanna be Truth. I wanna be _Roy_," Hayley protested.

"NO! I WANNA BE ED!"

"YOU BE TRUTH!"

"NO YOU!"

I grabbed the two nearest books and bonked them on the head with them.

"HEY!" they both exclaimed, holding up their fists angrily.

I pointed at Hayley. "You can be Roy." Then I pointed at Ali. "You can be Ed. _I'll_ be Truth!"

"Sure. Whatever," Hayley shrugged.

"You _do_ realize that you're wasting electricity, right?" Hannah asked.

"So?" we all retorted. "It wastes electricity when you burn bananas."

"But it's for a good reason," she challenged.

"WELL SO IS THIS! DEAL WITH IT PUNK!" Hayley shouted.

Hannah shrugged, defeated, and continued to stare as she burned more bananas.(and Hayley was happy. The End-pnc)(of course she was :P-oc)(i honestly dont see whats wrong with bananas... i mean they r disgusting but i can tolerate them..-pnc)(ikr!-oc)(...I HATE BANANAS! :P-xb)(WE KNOW!-pnc)(THEY FRIKIN MAKE ME THROW UP-xb)(WE KNOW! WE'VE HEARD THIS STORY BEFORE!-pnc)(:P i never told you any story about me throwing up bananas-xb)(YES YOU DID-pnc)(no i didnt-xb)

We continued to play that game and cut off each others limbs until we got bored.

"I'm bored. Hey Ali. Let's go find Riza and Roy and smash their faces together!" I chirped happily.

"OK! Its been a while since I smashed peoples faces together!"

"...You've smashed peoples faces together before?" I asked in shock.

"Pssht! ….No..."

"GREAT! Then we can smash their faces together for our first time!" I exclaimed. "I call Roy!"

"YEAH!"

Together, arm in arm(lol awkward), we skipped out leaving the 3 ½ H's to do what they do. (Pretty much Hannah, Heather, Hayley, and Hayate xD ahaha ohhh the irony!)(lol)(OHH YEAH!)  
XXXX

I checked my watch by the time we got to Central HQ. If I was thinking right, they would probably be on a lunch break.

"Ok... If I were Roy and Riza, where would I eat lunch..." I thought out loud.

"At the lunch...eating...place...thingy," Ali replied.

"Isn't that like... the uhm... what's it called... the er...Hmm..."

"CAFETERIA!" Ali interjected.

"YES! THE CAFETERIA!" I exclaimed. "We shall go!"

"How are we going to get in if we aren't in the military?"

I looked down and realized that a few days ago, Hayley and I had gotten a half of a philosophers stone...

"Er... It depends," I grinned cheekily. "How do you use a philosophers stone?"

"You...uhhh...um... I...have...no...clue..I'd tell you to google it, but computers weren't invented yet."

"OH EM GEE!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I began to intently stare and the philosophers stone. Somehow, I used alchemy with it to make us older. I looked up and saw Ali starring down at me smug. I facepalmed realizing how short I still was...(BWAHAHAHAHAHAA SHORTY!)(SHUT UP! DX-oc) Once again (EHEM) I stared at the philosophers stone and made myself taller. (BWAHAHAH!-oc)(BUT THEN! SUDDENLY! OUT OF NOWHERE! you magicly became short again-pnc)(th-thats not nice ;_;-oc)(SPAM SPAM SPAM!-xb)

"BWAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. "Are you in the mood for kicking some soldiers' butts and stealing their uniforms?"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEA! LET'S GO! WOAH WOAH WAIT A MOMENT!"

"What?"

"Uhm... What if they beat _us_ up?"

"TOO BAD! I CAN SHOOT THEM! LET'S GO!"

"OK!"

So together, we ran into some soldiers, beat the snot out of them, stole their uniforms, put them on, and bwahahaha. (just gross...just gross)

"Hey!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Get back here! Thieves!"

"Hay is for horses!" Ali shouted back.

Looking back after running away from them, I looked at them evilly like a cat about to catch a mouse, and well... bwahaha I flipped them off XD

"That wasn't very nice," Ali scolded.

"Oh pssht!" I retorted.

XXXX

Hayley's POV

I got bored with water alchemy so I decided to prank call...people...MWAHAHA

RING RING RING

*on the phone*

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut calling to introduce you to our new Indian Pizza! It has fresh curry and spices, like pepper-"

"Sorry not interested in it," Riza replied back into the phone, unaware of who the caller is and then hung up.

RING RING RING!

"Hello this is Dave, your local carpet cleaner. I heard about your water-damaged bathroom ; We can clean it up right away. I just need to come over to your house and check it out. I can come tonight if you want-"

"No, I'm busy..." Riza hung up.

RING RING RING

"Hey Fatima, you wanna hang out at my house this afternoon? I think it will be awesome!"

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number...my name isn't Fatima...I'm Riz-"

"Oh, you're not Fatima? Oh then what the hell! Good bye!"

RING RING RING

"Hey, This is Envy. I have the kids hostage and if you ever want to see these kids again, you're gonna have to give me a blimp! I've always wanted one of those..."

"No thanks... you can keep them..."

"Are you sure? Its a special offer! Buy two kids get 3 for free! *screaming in background 'Help Riza! We'll never annoy you again!'*" Riza hung up.

_Man, I'll just annoy the colonel then..._

RING RING RING

"Heyyy Roy, this is Riza, I'm just calling to ask you about something. Are you free tonight? I found a babysitter whos willing to take care of the kids so you can come over tonight Okay?"

"Um...Sure! I'll come!"

"Okay, bye sweetie!"

"Bye!"

RING RING RING

"...*LOUD BREATHING SOUND*..."

"Um, who is this?"

"...*LOUD BREATHING SOUND*..."

"Maes? Is that you? Cuz its really not that funny."

"...*LOUD BREATHING SOUND*..."

"Okay goodbye." Roy hung up.

RING RING RING

"Hey, This is...uh..Lust. I have Riza hostage and if you ever want to see her again, you need to.. get envy a blimp."

"What the-" Roy hung up.

_Actually I'll annoy Riza again..._

RING RING RING

"No, I don't want pizza and no I don't need to get anything fixed. And sir, if this is you, I'm _not_ going on a date. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going on my lunch break."

"Hello? This is the Fuhrer? Lieutenant Hawkeye? Please, I don't want you to take any breaks yet...we have a tight schedule and your break isn't until 2:30 PM. Sorry about the sudden change of schedule."

"B-but sir! I need to eat too. I'm only human."

"Lieutenant, I am very disappointed in you...disobeying a direct order..."

"No! Sir I'll have my lunch at 2:30! Its okay!"

"Very well. Have a nice day."

"Yessir!"

Riza hung up.

XXXX

Shannon's POV

Ali and I walked through the halls, it was pretty funny, we were pretty much prancing through the halls and no one actually cared.

Someone walked past us...

"Excuse me er..." I started.

"Oh! 2nd Lieutenant! Do you need anything?" the person...dude...other guy... dude... asked.

"Yes. Do you happen to know where Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye are?" I asked.

"Right down the hall, make a right. It should be the second door down."

"Thank you."

Giddily, Ali and I walked away.

"Ok... right... left... what did he say?" Ali asked.

"Right down the hall... make a right... and something about a door," I replied.

"Ok."

We walked down the hall and made a right. Now came the hard part.

"I saw we should open the first door we see and let's see if we can find anyone we know," I said.

"Works for me."

We opened the first door. It was a storage closet. The next door, I think I accidentally hit someone with it.

"Ow..." someone moaned.

I opened the door curiously and realized that Fuery was on the ground moaning in pain.

"Oh.. Uhm... Sorry..."

Behind me, Ali peered over my head and scanned the room.

Fuery stood up. "Are you looking for something?" he asked.

"Is the colonel and lieutenant Hawkeye out yet?" Ali asked.

"No... The fuhrer ordered the lieutenant to have her lunch break at 2:30. The colonel decided to stay with her," Fuery replied.

Mentally, I was thinking, "Awww how sweet XD bwahaha Royai!"

"Awww we have to wait? I HATE WAITING! IM AN IMPATIENT PERSON!" Ali whined.

"I'm sorry lieutenant... uhm... who are you?"

We froze.

"Er... my name is... CHUCK NORRIS," I quickly replied.

"Chuck...Norris...? Isn't that a male name? Aren't you uhm... female...?"

"You assume too much," I slyly told him.

"Uhm...uhm... I'll leave now..." Quickly, he scurried away.

Ali and I looked at each other trying not to laugh. So, I stepped in the room. The only people left were Roy and Riza. _Victory! XD _(lol)

The first glance they saw of us, we gave them the evil cat look.

"MWAHAHAHA!" we laughed evilly.

"L-Lieutenant..." Roy started.

"Yes sir?"

"Okay, you go to Roy and I'll go to Riza." Ali whispered.

Quickly, we grabbed our person and smashed their faces together. Their eyes kinda bugged out. (ew-oc)(owie that must have hurt...a lot...)(hahaha)

It was really funny because we made them kiss and and they were blushing INSANELY XD After that slight moment of their "enjoyment", they broke apart, looking extremely embarrassed and angry at us. But of course, not before I took a picture of that.

"OH YEAH! EPIC HIGH FIVE TIME!"

"TOTALLY!"

We epic high fived and ended up rolling on the ground laughing out butts off.

"Wait...we forgot to take a picture.. for blackmail..."

"Don't worry! I took one! Right here!" I shoved the picture in her face.

"Who the hell are you two?" Roy and Riza asked angrily. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"She's Chuck Norris. And I am...Dave! You know, your local carpet cleaner?" Ali replied with just a _tiny _bit of sarcasm. :P (becuz im a very sarcastic person :P-pnc)

"Local carpet cleaner?" Riza glared at us. "Was that a prank call?"

Ali and I turned to each other and began whispering in each others ears.

_"Dibs on the prank call being from Hayley."_

_"It probably was. Why else would she stay behind?"_

"Wait a sec...? Were you guys pizza hut too?"

"Ohhh so you got that call too? I want that new Indian pizza!"

_"I thought they didn't have a Pizza Hut!_

_"Then it was totally Hayley."_

_"Then that call from the Fuhrer... Hayley ruined our epic plans!"_

_"Well it all worked out in the end."_

"You know. Speaking of Pizza Hut. That totally reminds me of this song!"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"LET'S SING IT TOGETHER, _DAVE_!" I shouted happily.

"SURE _CHUCK!"_

So, we began to sing the fast food song!

"A PIZZA HUT A PIZZA HUT KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT A PIZZA HUT A PIZZA HUT KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT MCDONALDS MCDONALDS KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT!" We sang/screamed together.

"Shannon. Ali. Is that _you_?" Roy and Riza gasped.

We laughed. "Uh-oh! They figured out our secret! Let's get outta here!" We sprinted away laughing extremely hard.

When we were out of the room and they were chasing after us, red alchemy light appeared and we turned back into our normal selves.

They stopped at the gates to Central HQ as we ran off, still laughing our heads off.  
XXXX

When we got to Riza's apartment, we banged on the door until someone opened it. When they did, we fell over each other in a big mess, trying to catch out breath from laughing to much and running fast.

"Um, excuse me?" Hannah was at the bottom of the pile.

"BWAHAHA YOU'RE EXCUSED!"  
XXXX

Once we finally calmed down, Ali had to go wash her hands because I accidentally spit on her while laughing.

"EWW! HAYLEY! SHANNON COME HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" Ali called, in the bathroom.

"Yes?" Hayley came over along with Shannon.

Ali was pointing at a giant blob of poo on the tiles.

"EWWWIE!" I squeaked, thoroughly disgusted.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I dare someone to put that in the toilet! NOSE GOES!" Hayley laughed while putting her hand on her nose the fastest.

This time _I_ wasn't the last one. "ALI WAS THE LAST ONE! DO IT ALI DO IT!" I chanted.

"Awww...FINE!" she groaned, slipping on some rubber gloves and grabbing a giant wad of toilet paper.

She picked up the poo and dropped it in the toilet. "I bet this is Hayate's poo."

"No pssht, it's Riza's poo," Hayley said sarcastically.

Ali flushed the toilet. It made a weird gurgling noise. We backed away.

"Uhm... we were never here..."  
XXXX

~*~*~Later that day~*~*~

"ALRIGHT WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET?" Riza umm...yelled?

Instantly, Hayley, Ali, and I pointed to Black Hayate; Hannah pointed to us; Heather continued reading.

"Black Hayate doesn't even use the toilet," Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that his poo can't end up in the toilet," Ali retorted.

"That's not possible unless one of you purposely did it," Hannah shrugged.

"Yeah, it was Black Hayate," Hayley and I said together.

"No it wasn't. Tell the truth now or I will interrogate you one by one alone," Riza threatened.

Once again, Hayley, Ali, and I pointed to the dog. "It was Black Hayate."

Riza grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Heather, and dragged her away.

"I can't believe she didn't believe it was Black Hayate. It's total truth!" Ali exclaimed.

"No it's not, you're lying," Hannah said.

-  
"Ok Heather. Who clogged the toilet?"

"…" Silence.

"Heather…?"

"…" More silence.

"Answer or I'll take your book away."

"…" Deep silence.

"Damn it Heather!"

"…" Awkward silence.

Riza swiped the book away. "ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!"

"What was the question?" Heather asked innocently.

Riza facepalmed. "Who clogged the toilet?" she groaned. When she looked past her hand, she saw that Heather had another book in her hands.

"How the hell did you get another book?"

"…" Silence.

"SCREW IT!" She kicked Heather out of the bathroom and dragged Hannah in.

I laughed when she saw Heather kicked out of the bathroom. "You can only predict what went on it there!"

"…" Silence.

"Heather, I miss the more talkative you," I muttered.

"Hannah, who clogged the toilet?" Riza growled.

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Any hints?"

She grinned heartily. "Well according to the others, it was Black Hayate."

"GET OUT."

As Hannah was kicked out, I was pulled in. I was still laughing at what had happened to Heather and Hannah.

"IT WAS NOT BLACK HAYATE. WHO CLOGGED THE STUPID TOILET?"

"If it's not Black Hayate, then maybe it was you," I replied trying not to laugh.

Riza death glared her and pointed a gun at her forehead. I began to bawl.

"WE TOLD YOU! HONESTLY! SERIOUSLY! IT WAS BLACK HAYATE! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE US! DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A J.O. YET!"

Riza lowered her gun and blinked confused. O_O "Uhm… get out…"

Ali and Hayley watched as I walked out, bawling as if I had been called short beyond all anger.

I pointed at Ali.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMN IT."

"We already did. It was Black Hayate," Ali retorted.

"No it was NOT! Dogs don't use the frickin toilet!"

Ali laughed. "I thought you didn't like the word 'frickin'!"

Riza did the same tactic as she did with me. Ali pulled out her gun.

"I CAN SHOOT YOU TOO!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I PULL THE TRIGGER!"

"I TOLD YOU! IT WAS BLACK HAYATE!"

Riza growled.

Ali walked out proudly as Hayley walked in.

"It was Black Hayate," Hayley instantly said.

"WHO. CLOGGED. IT?" Riza hissed. "AND DON'T SAY BLACK HAYATE BECAUSE IT WASN'T!"

"How would you know hmmm punk?" Hayley asked keeping her cool.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I SHOOT YOU FOR IT."

"Hm… its was… hm… no… it was… maybe…"

"WHO WAS IT?"

"It was… no… no it wasn't… hmm… maybe it was…"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"No!" Hayley huffed stubbornly crossing her arms. "If you shoot me, Shannon will sprint to the police and have you arrested for child abuse! I have my right to remain silent!"

"So YOU'RE the one who clogged it!"

"NO EWW WTF I'M NOT CONSTIPATED! I TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES! IT WAS BLACK HAYATE'S POO!"

"How did it get there?"

"BLACK HAYATE POOED OK?"

"HOW DID HIS FECES GET IN THE TOILET?"

"Feces… haha…." Hayley laughed.

"Did she find out who did it?" Ali asked Hayley.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Who did it?"

"BLACK HAYATE! GEEZ PEOPLE THESE DAYS! WHY WON'T THEY LISTEN?"

**XXXX The next morning... During breakfast...XXXX**

"As punishment for being extremely bad yesterday, making my bills go extremely high, and making the colonel and I break the faternilization law, you're all going to eat banana's for the rest of the week," Riza scowled. (WHAT THE HECK IS FATERNILIZATION!)(i dunno. two military officers cant be in a relationship. i dunno how to spell it -.- -oc)

"Wow...you really like to use the word extreme a lot. That's a little too extreme," Ali retorted.

I nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"EXTREMELY funny," Hayley laughed lightly.

Hannah chuckled. "It's a good thing I burned extremely a lot of them."

"Yeah? Well I bought an _extreme _amount of bananas."

"She did it again!" Ali exclaimed.

"Shun the non believer!" I gasped. "She's like, extremely... extreme!"

"Are you extremely religious?" Hayley asked curiously.

"SHUT UP!"

We all banged our heads on the table as she passed out the bananas.

Heather threw hers across the table. Ali and I picked up their bananas and tortured Hayley with it. Hannah glared at her banana. When Ali and I stopped playing, we dumped it on Hayley's plate.

"YUCKY BLECKY YUCK! EXTREMELY GROSS!" Hayley exclaimed. Then she picked one up and threw it at Riza's back.

Riza turned around angrily. "Who did it?" she spat

Hannah pointed to Hayley; Ali, Hayley, and I pointed at Black Hayate.

"Stop blaming him!" Riza growled. Black Hayate whined.

When she turned around again, I threw a banana at her head. Well actually, I kind of missed and hit her ear instead.

She turned around.

Hannah pointed at me; Ali, Hayley, and I pointed at Black Hayate.

Once again, she turned around. Cautiously this time. But after a few minutes, she let her guard down and Ali took that opportunity to throw a banana at her. It hit her butt.

When Riza turned around, Ali, Hayley, and I roared with laughter.

"IT HIT HER BUTT! AHAHA! NICE ONE HAYATE!" Ali exclaimed, laughing her butt off.

"BLACK HAYATE ROCKS AT AIMING!" I laughed.

"TEN POINTS FOR HAYATE! HA HA BUT I HAVE THE MOST POINTS!" Hayley boasted.

Me and Ali stopped laughing and looked at her annoyed with a sweat drop. Hahaha she ruined the fun. :P

"Oh hey, Heather," I said. "I've been wondering... how do you get so many books?" I asked curiously.

I was ignored. She continued to read her book... Until... Heather pelted it at Riza.

"Your books suck. They're all about romance and drama and yucky stuff. You're boring," Heather simply stated, huffing in annoyance.

"..." Riza made no comment.

"Uhm... but I burned most of her books. What happened to all the millions of other books?" I asked.

"YOU WHAT?" Riza screamed angrilly.

"She said burned...geez cant you hear? Get a hearing aid or something,"Ali replied.

"Yeah well... you saw that book I burned with my lightningy alchemy... I can't help it when I accidentally burn things to char," I snorted. "Goshness, I'm only like, 13. I'm not a prodigy alchemist like Ed. Pssht."

"Well... There _is_ such thing as a library," Heather answered silently.

"Ohh SPEAKING OF PRODIGYS, I AM ONE AT SWIMMING AND TRACK AND FIELD," Hayley boasted. :P

"No you're not," I retorted. "I'm almost as fast as you." ← not true at all :P

"Well I'm not the one with a poo colored ribbon!" :P

"HEY! AT LEAST I GOT A RIBBON!"

"I did too :P I got a purple one."

I stood up and nearly toppled the chair down as I ran away, bawling again.

"...I think you overdid it," Hannah muttered. (crybaby-xb)(T.T IM NOT SLOW!*bawls*-oc)(i never sed u were slow :P-xb)(YEAH BUT I _LOVE_ PURPLE DX-oc)(u assume too much-xb)(LOLZ FUERY XD)(bwahaha ikr-xb)(lol wow... BWAHAHA "ITS NOT A POO COLORED RIBBON! ITSA N OREO!" wtf? it was poo colored!(its brown so its poo colored. omg track and field ribbons r such a rip off. even SWIMMING ribbons r bigger!)(ikr-xb)(lol)

"By the way... you know how yesterday Heather said that the heating bills were high?" Hannah asked. "How is that possible?"

Shannon, who had come back, and Hayley both looked at Ali. "_Someone_ gets really cold really _easily_."

Ali looked around at everyone. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Oh...I dunno...maybe SOMEBODY is sitting right in front of me," Hayley said sarcasticly.

_Flashback..._

_"It's cold..." Ali complained, partially shivering._

_"Weenie." _BWAHAHAHA WEENIE. :P

_"Well its not my fault that I like the heat better than the cold! BEING COLD SUCKS! I HATE IT!"_

_"Yeah. Well it isn't cold."_

_"Shut up. I'm turning on the heat."_

_"Turn it up so high that we can walk around in our shorts!" Hayley suggested._

_"YEAH!"_  
_End of flashback..._

"Ok... So maybe that's true..." Ali muttered in defeat.

"OH HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT?" I gasped excitedly.

"What?"

"Two things! The first one, is that I had an EPIC DREAM!"

Everyone but Hannah face palmed.

"Please don't..." Ali begged.

"I had a dream, that Envy and Riza and Roy, were like, going golfing and it was really funny! Because like, Pride was there too! He was all short n stuff and he had to sit on a booster seat and everyone was like, fighting over everything and it... was... AWESOME!"

"Hahaha... sounds like Hetalia."

"Really? Cuz it reminds me of Hero Tales... I just finished reading the manga to it... It was so dramatic I started cracking up!" I chripped. "Anywhoo! Back to the original point... Well, before Riza came home, I kinda left the apartment cuz I was bored, so then I ran into Fuery! He kinda freaked out because he thought I was still Chuck Norris. So like, I asked him if he was good with electricaly stuffs and he saids he was. So then like, we started talking about that stuffs and he showed me how to make something! It was like, epic!"

"...What did he show you how to make?" Hannah asked.

"Hahaha! Tech nerd!" Ali and Hayley laughed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little circular thingy. "He told me how to make a communicator! It was easier for me since I can use alchemy to power it and stuff, so then, if we lost or something-" *flashback to that time were I got lost in the woods because I thought Riza was going to eat me* "-We can find each other!"

"Cool! So you just built, like the very first walkie-talkie! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" Ali exclaimed excitedly.

"BWAHAHA! SERVES YOU PEOPLE RIGHT FOR CALLING ME SHORT!"

"I fail to see how that has anything to do with that...momentarily confused..."

"Remember my conquest... to be like... the next Bill Gates...? And well... I made a walkie-talkie? _Really_? AWESOMENESS! But what I was really aiming for... was the just put in in your ear so bad guys won't see it... but.. OK YAYZAFOO!" I squeaked happily

"Oh yeah... the conquest t become the next Bill Gates and squash Tim! I remember that!"

"Yeah! Totally!"  
**XXXX**  
**EXTRAS! OH YEAH!**

**CONGRATS TO SHANNON WHO IS THE WINNER! YAYS! SHE GOT A GRAND TOTAL OF **

**(DRUMROLL PLEASE) 1 VOTE! YAY! (lol epic fail)(ikr?)**

**xb: hi.**  
**shanNon: hi.**  
**xb: okay enough chit chat. lets get down to the first question. What is your favorite color?**  
**shanNon: ARE YOU FRIKIN SERIOUS? WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT? (PURPLE XD -oc)**  
**xb: hey hey im the one asking questions here, punk! if u refuse to answer this question, lets move on to the next question. Who is your favorite character in Fullmetal Alchemist? **  
**shanNon: ROOOYYYYYYYYYYYY! DURR HUR HUR**  
**xb: um...thats nice...i ges...its just that i think my ears just died...u know, cuz SOMEBODY DECIDED TO YELL INTO MY DELICATE EARS!**  
**shanNon: ow! OH YEAH! WELL I THINK I WILL YELL SOME MORE IN THOSE EARS!**  
**xb: WELL ITS UR LOSS! CUZ WHENEVER U DO THAT, U MAKE ME WANNA PUNCH YOU!**  
**shanNon: okay okay i surrender! ask away.**

**xb: u know what, when u say it that way, it makes me lose interest. okay, ur interview's done. lets hope it made a good impression on ur readers...(which it won't) MWAHAHAHAHA! :)**

**OwlCookies: IT HAD TWO FRICKIN N'S IN HER NAME BEEP IT! IT'S SPELT S-H-A-N-N-O-N! GET IT RIGHT!**  
**  
Xploding Bunnies: HAPPY NOW? TWO N's! GEEZ! and btw, thats a rhetorical question right there, PUNK! and ha! i used a big word...speaking of words, i cant believe u dont know what irony is...tsk tsk...and also, for ur info, there are THREE N's in shannon's name.  
:P**  
**owlcookies: …..? O.O by the way, ill just get my memory stick back on sunday so i can put my ideas on here.**  
**xplodingbunnies:Woa woa woa! I'm the only person who can type in size 48...nobody else! :P**  
**owlcookies: yeah well, i LIKE the number 4 AND the number 8 so DEAL WITH IT!**  
**Xploding Bunnies: FINE! I'LL JUST STICK WITH FONT SIZE 72! so hotwheels beat that, PUNK!**  
**OwlCookies: u can have 72. 48 is better**  
**Xploding Bunnies:PSHHT 72 is WAY better than 48.**  
**owlcookies: NO WAY! THE NUMBER FOUR IS AWESOME AND SO IS THE NUMBER 8. THE NUMBER 72 JUST WREAKS WITH YUCKINESS**  
**Xploding Bunnies:NU-UH! 72 is one of the best numbers in the whole entire world! P.S. nothing good comes in fours...just ask nigahiga. :P...lol like squares.**  
**Partner in Crime: HAHAHA YES NIGAHIGA IS THE NEW TRUTH! :D**  
**owlcookies: ...?**  
**Xploding Bunnies: CLUELESS PEOPLE THESE DAYS...**  
**Partner in Crime: WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT HE IS THE NEW TRUTH!**  
**OwlCookies: no way! There r other ppl waaay funnier th- ...I disagree...**  
**Xploding Bunnies: Actually i hafta admit there are people much much funnier...**  
**OwlCookies: OMG! YES! IM NOT ALONE ON THT!**  
**Xploding Bunnies: LIKE ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OwlCookies: *sniffles* after finishing anohana, im starting to have some second thoughts about beating up yukiatsu... OH WELL. XP BWAHAHA**

**Partner in Crime: YOU FINISHED IT? im still on episode 10... but hu cares!**

**OwlCookies: YEP! :D BWAHAHA LAST NIGHT!**  
**oh, and if u ppl r wondering, the reason y we stopped typing up the answers and stuff to ur reviews was becuz... i dunno ^.^ but im to lazy and im not rly get tht much reviews anymore so, whatev~**  
**FEEDBACK WOULD BE **_**VERY**_** NICE. :3**

**Partner in Crime: We were talking about that a couple days ago... how the rate of reviews has gone down...**

**OwlCookies: i-i I know ;_;**

**Xploding Bunnies: I. AM. BACK! xD**

**OwlCookies: yes... I saw considering I had 8 new snails from u... but im not back yet -.- my butt hurts from sitting in the car too long**  
**i take tht back... im home now ^.^**

**Xploding Bunnies: I never gave u any snails...i gave u a fork. :P**

**OwlCookies: what? O.o how is tht even relevant? **

**Xploding Bunnies: I dunno. :P**

**OwlCookies: ._." nice going...**

**Xploding Bunnies: btw, Yukiatsu isnt that bad...hes just there...okay nevermind i take that back...he went too far with the dressing up as menma thing...**

**OwlCookies: He's... into "crossdressing" at the end hes ok but in the beginning hes a jerk!**

**Xploding Bunnies: Whatevr...**

**OwlCookies: yeah haha lol if u reread all the author notes we've had for the past few chapters, u can see how off topic we are :P  
**  
**Xploding Bunnies: ikr...like sunburns...**

**OwlCookies: haha and vasaline **

**Xploding Bunnies: I'm not in the mood to write something funny. :( too tired and depressed... :( :( :(**

**Partner in Crime: y u ppl depressed?**

**OwlCookies: *glowers* y do u THINK we wud be depressed?**

**Xploding Bunnies: ..pshht and i thot u would be the next sherlock, jenna...really, my expectations were high...**

**OwlCookies: ikr. Don't be an idiot like some OTHER ppl**

**Partner in Crime: *Inches away slowly* ...**

**OwlCookies: i can just barely cherish those happy moments now... BUT OMG! after attempting to read numerous humorous fanfictions, giving up, and reading funny royai fics, i feel better and happier ^.^ so yay me! and lol pnc, epic fail :P**

**Xploding Bunnies: You are so gross...looking that stuff up and then putting that in the chapter...JUST SICK! XP**

**OwlCookies: its funny tho. u have to admit :P i didnt go thro detail tho, we learned this at school =.=**  
**XXXX**

Shannon's POV

"Once upon a time..." I started.

"Could you get anymore cheesier than that?" Ali scoffed.

"Goshness! I was trying to start the story! But fine! GOSH-NESS," I huffed angrily.

"Please. Continue," Hannah urged.

"Ok fine. So like-" I started.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DREAMS!" Hayley shouted.

I glared at her. "Let. Me. Continue."

"Sure. Whatev," she shrugged."

"ANYWHOO WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTION! Ok so like... FRICK I FORGOT," I screamed angrily. "You people suck!"

"Oh!" Ali chripped. "I had this dream where Hayley, Shannon, and I were at this Mexican restaurant and we ordered a big plate of pasta. Like _really_ big. So then, I started acting like Italy because I had this big plate of pasta and we all know how much Italy likes pasta. (everyone elses reaction: O.O) So anyway then I found out that I couldn't stop talking like Italy and I could see with my eyes closed. So I started freaking out Italy style, waving white flags and talking really fast. And then Hayley started talking like America and then _she _couldn't act normal. So then she dragged Shannon and I to McD's and ordered fifty hamburgers and made Shannon pay for it. So than while Shannon was mourning over the bill she started lecturing Hayley in a British accent, therefor acting like Britain and calling us all gits. And then I woke up."

"...HAH! AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS JAPAN!" I exclaimed.

"YEAH! WELL, YOU JUST NEED TO SHUT UP!"

"NEVERRR!" Seriously. I don't think I can shut up for a very long time... "OMG YOU KNOW WHAT?" I gasped, changing the subject.

"WHAT?"

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"IT'S REALLY FUNNY THAT WE'RE SCREAMING. WE MUST BE TOTALLY BUGGING RIZA AND THE OTHERS."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"

I started banging on the door. "CUZ RIZA FRICKIN LOCKED US IN A FRICKIN CLOSET WITH NO LIGHT, FOOD, OR ANY SPACE." I began banging on the door harder. "AND I THINK I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!"

There was a shuffling noise outside the closet and Havoc opened the door. I fell on his feet gasping like a fish out of water.

"Uhm..."

"F...r...ee...dom!" I wheezed.

Ali crouched down next to me and poked me with a stick. "Hey... are...you ok? Are you dead yet cuz, I'd really like to have your dog... your phone... oh! And your watch!"

"That's mean!" I whined, sitting up.

"UHM! NOT THAT I WANT YOU DEAD OR ANYTHING! HAHHA..HAHA... I should shut up now..."

"Yes. Yes you should."

"So remind me again, Hawkeye," Roy muttered. "Why did you bring the little devils along?"

"CUZ WE'RE AWESOME!"

"Why do I get a feeling Roy and Riza don't like us?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

Heather patted her back roughly. "Don't worry, your feeling is wrong. They don't not like us. They want to strangle us."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "That makes a huge difference."

"It really does because in one scenario they just don't want to see our face and they don't care if we're alive, and in the other they wish they could grab our necks and drain the life out of us. While laughing evilly," Ali explained.

"Actually," I chirped. "I don't think they hate us. I think that they think that we're annoying. But of course, it's because we're kids. OMG KINDA LIKE MOMIJI! Ehem, back to the point, I think that deep down, SOMEWHERE DEEP DOWN THERE, they actually _do_ care about us! ^.^" I explained thoughtfully.

Riza and Roy shot an angry glare at us. "Well you're wrong," they hissed in unison.

"Hey! I said _deep_ so I don't expect it to be that shallow!" I protested.

"How deep?" Ali asked.

"Ehh... maybe their... large intestines?"

"Sounds about right."

I nodded. "Indeed."

"Hey, why don't you take them over to Gracia's?" Havoc asked.

"She hasn't done anything bad to us. That's why," Roy replied.

"You trying to get rid of us punk?" Hayley asked with a dangerous gleam in her eye as she picked up her water bottle. "Meh heh heh heh heh."

"What's with the water bott-" I stopped myself. "Nevermind..."

"I think taking them Gracia's would be a good idea for the both of you. You guys seemed really stressed," Fuery commented.

"Hah," I snorted. "They're getting gray hairs in their late 20s."

"Who's Gracia?" Hannah asked.

Everyone but Roy and Riza looked at her in shock. "You mean, you're not all knowing like the others?" they gasped.

"...No..."

Hannah walked out of the closet and accidentally tripped over me. "Arg!" she exclaimed, something suddenly flashed in her eyes. "Stupid Archer, I should have done it yesterday," she growled quietly.

Roy raised an eyebrow and caught Riza's eye. "Hmm... ok. Falman, you take the girls over to Gracia's and apologize for dumping them on her. The rest of you, I think we should look for another lead to the Holly case."

Hannah's pupils slightly trembled.

"What's wrong? Do you know Holly?" I asked her quietly.

The previous emotion drained from her face as she smiled slightly. "No, it's nothing. I just remember something, that's all."

"Oh. Ok." I shrugged not really caring.

"What? Why me, sir?" Falman exclaimed with a small whine.

"Because I chose you. Now go," Roy ordered seeming more serious.

"Huh," Hayley murmured to Ali. "I wonder what's up. Just because Mustang made Falman take us to Gracia, you can feel tension."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked curiously.

"Something feels...off," Hayley replied. "It's like... well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Hmmmm... now that you mention it... Why did Hannah's eyes get all weird at the mention of a new lead of the case?.. unless...hmmm.." Ali was deep thought.

"Oohh! Oops, I was thinking too far!" Hayley gasped, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

Ali face palmed. "Of course."

I looked from them to Hannah and then to Heather.

"What do you think about it, buddy?" I asked her, nudging her hard enough so that her attention was on my and not on _Riza's _book.

"I think, 'I-TOLD-YOU-SO' would be appropriate," Heather replied.

"Alright kiddo's let's go," Falman sighed. He _obviously _wanted to do this job. Haha, sarcasm people. That was sarcasm...

"Technically, Shannon and I are thirteen already, making us teenagers and not kids," Ali remarked. "And Hayley will be thirteen in October so technically she's thirteen also."

"Actually Ali," I corrected. "Heather turned 13 a few days after I did."

"WHAT? SHE DID?" Ali and Hayley gasped in complete shock.

"Yeah uhm... I guess she was too absorbed in the books to actually care..." I muttered cluelessly.

"Woah woah woah WAIT A MOMENT! HOLD UP PUNKS!" Hayley shouted. "YOU MEAN THAT THE TWO SHORTEST OUT OF ALL OF US ARE THE OLDEST?"

"I-I'm not short!" I whined.

Ali reared up behind me and patted my back. "Give up pipsqueak. Everyone's going to call you short no matter what."

I went from whining to bawling in a dark little corner with dark lines floating above my head...(u stole Tamaki's emo coner!-pnc)(or havocs wen u gets dumped hehe-oc)(hehe i was in the bathroom at the library and i just happen to overhear a conversation thingy and there was this girl saying how she thinks being short is great cuz short is "cute" tall is "mean" and medium is "just there"...and then she was like im glad im short cuz then i can find guys who are taller then me...and i was like O.o while using the restroom-xb)(but i _am_ cute. april and ALOT of other ppl say tht ^.^-oc)(luvley-xb)(it is. isnt it.-oc)

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT MAKES HAYLEY THE YOUNGEST!"

"I'm 11," Hannah blandly stated.

"WHAT THE HECK? HAHA IN YOUR FACES SHANNON AND HEATHER! HANNAH'S TWO WHOLE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU GUYS AND SHE'S TALLER! BWAHAH!" Hayley laughed conquestingly. (btw, i think i grew...a little...-xb)(i grew an inch...-oc)

"Pssht, she's almost as tall as you, Hayley," I retorted.

"She's frikin tall for an 11 year old!"

"I. KNOW. HUH," I exclaimed.

"Hey, sorry to ruin your conversation, but, we're here," Falman said.

"Thanks for the escort, squinty," I thanked.

"...Squinty...?" Falman dumbfoundedly pointed to himself.

"Well, you _do_ have squinty asian eyes," Ali shrugged.

"...Asian...? What's that?" Falman and Hannah asked.

"It's pretty much Xingese," Ali replied.

Trying not to get annoyed or anything, Falman went ahead and knocked on the door. Gracia opened it.

"Oh, Falman! Hello!" Gracia greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Ehh, hi Gracia. Hawkeye needed a babysi-"

"WE'RE NOT BABIES! WE'RE CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF OURSELVES!" Hayley, Ali, and I exclaimed at once.

"Yeah well no one trusts you to not explode anything anymore," Falman muttered in annoyance. "Ahh uhm well anyway, Hawkeye needed a babysitter to make sure those girls don't do anything stupid or dangerous so uhm... can you please watch them?"

Gracia smiled. "I'd be glad to."

"Oh and uhm, Mustang sends his apologizes in advanced."

"Huh? Why?"

"Those five are _dangerous _people..."

"I see. Thank you for stopping bye."

"Yeah... no problem..." Falman walked away.

While Gracia stared at us, I went around whispering to people. "Let's act like angels! Bwhaha!"

"Oh yeah. How very evil of us," Ali commented sarcastically.

"Yes. Indeed," Hayley scoffed with equal sarcasm.  
XXX  
For pretty much the whole day, we acted like complete and total angels. We were quiet, picked up after our mess, played with Elysia(even though she went with the debauchery thing again =.=), and did NOT use any form of alchemy to electrocute or bring harm to anything. Soon, Gracia was wondering we were so dangerous. (Bwahaha)(she has noooooo idea-pnc)(totally xD-oc)(NEYEHEHEHEHE-xb)(NEHEHEHEHE-oc)

So then later, Riza came and picked us up.

"I'm truly sorry for having to dump them on you," Riza instantly apologized. (BWAHA SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT XD MWAHAH!-oc)(MEH HEH HEH HEH HEH...Parlando in italiano è divertente-pnc)(parlare in lingue diverse è divertente! xD-oc)(si!-pnc)(hehe kong pakikipag-usap sa aking wikang banyaga-oc)(Bwahahahahahahahahaha ! Mi piace parlare in italiano-pnc)(Cymraeg yn hwyl!-oc)(lol i like how wer just randomly speaking in different languages :P -oc)(Sì. è così divertente! btw che lingua è stata la tua ultima affermazione in?)(WHAT. THE. HELL.-xb)(chicken butt-oc)(im too lazy to translate it...WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD?-xb)(becuz wer living it-oc)(:P-xb)(bwaha-oc)

"Falman mentioned that they were dangerous. What ever did he mean?" Gracia asked.

Riza looked behind her and saw how clean the house was and how we were just sitting on the floor, drawing and coloring.

She sweat dropped. "He had some rather _bad_ experiences with them..." We all chuckled quietly.

"They were angels, you must be so happy to have them with you," Gracia smiled honestly. "They even helped with the dishes."

"Oh yes," Riza managed to say. "They are great children." There was a total edge to that. Haha...

"Alright. Ali, Hayley, Hannah, Heather, Shannon, let's go." (i luff doing tht i alphabetical order! xD)

We all stood up, evil thoughts just rushing through our heads. Bwahaha. MWAHAHA! Riza kept silent the whole way back home. This must have been processing in her head, you know?

When we got home, Riza made us sit on the couch. She sat in front us, eyeing us, pretty much glaring at us.

"Why?" That's what she started this lecture with.

"Why what? Can you be more specific please... momentarily confused..." Ali asked.

I giggled. "I bet she's asking why we're so awesome!"

"YEAH! TOTALLY!" Hayley cheered happily.

"That's a great hypothesis, Shannon! You are a genius!" Ali exclaimed.

"BWAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. (now i has writers block ^.^-oc) "OMG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" I gasped, changing the subject. Haha...

"What?"

"RIZA HAS A LOWER VOICE THAN ED! AND LIKE, ED'S A GUY, VOICE ACTED BY A GUY AND RIZA'S VOICE ACTED BY A GIRL!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around.

"THAT'S WEIRD! MAYBE RIZA'S VOICE ACTOR WENT THROUGH GUY PUBERTY!" Ali exclaimed.

"NO WAY! COLLEEN CLINKENBEARD IS AWESOME!"

"HER NAME IS CLINKENBEARD? AT FIRST I THOUGHT YOU SAID CHICKENBEARD!"

"Bwahah! I used to think her last name is chickenbeard!" I giggled uncontrollably. "BUT OMFG VIC'S AWESOME TOO! FUNIMATION GAVE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST _GREAT_ VOICE ACTORS!"

"SHUT UP!" Riza shouted angrily. "Why do you all insist on annoying me? Do you do this too your _parents_?"

"No," we all replied together.

I began to jot some notes down on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Riza scowled.

"Oh, I'm writing this down. Cuz right now, it's my point of view," I replied innocently.

She stole the paper from my hands.

"HEY! THIEF!" I shouted angrily. "But, you should look back to chapter 5 and 6! I wanted to show you something there!"

Riza scanned through it all. "What for?" she seemed to be trying to calm down. SLIGHTLY.

"Cuz I saids so. Plus, it's funny. And to answer your question, if we didn't annoy anyone, this would be boring and dramatic. I can control anything with this since I'm an author," I commented taking the paper back. "Like this for example."

I jotted down a few words and Yukiatsu from AnoHana fell from the ceiling.

"See? That's Yukiatsu. He's from AnoHana. Ali and I wanted to beat the snot out of him," I chirped happily

"Uhm..." Hannah seemed confused.

"Isn't it a great thing we all watched AnoHana... well, some of us only watched part of it...!" I exclaimed happily. We all meaning the _original_ four. Psssht.

Ali and I stood up and cracked our knuckles.

"I still have second thoughts about beating up Yukiatsu, but let's go anyways!" I exclaimed.

In a big mess, Ali and I began to beat him up. Once we were done, I went back to my piece of paper and make Yukiatsu disappear.

"That almost felt as good as ripping up my vocab book!" Ali exclaimed.

"Ewww! Vocab! It's just as bad as Welcome Week!" I exclaimed.

"Noo...the whole "Essential Elements" thing is the worst..." Hayley muttered.

"Ehh, well actually, vocab isn't as bad," I shrugged. "It's not like I have to study for it. I already know the words in it. Hah."

Riza face palmed. She must have felt so violated.

"I can also do this!" I exclaimed, jotting down a few more words.

Roy magically appear next to Riza, pretty much hugging her. Bwahaha!

"I'm a fan of royai so this doesn't scare me at all," I chirped happily.

"Wh-What the heck am I doing here?" Roy gasped. He looked next to him at what he was hugging. Riza was blankly staring at him.

"Nuts and bolts! He's screwed!" Ali exclaimed.

"Uh...I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me," Roy quickly told Riza.

"So I see," Riza commented slightly.

"See?" I whispered to Ali. "Doesn't her voice seem lower than Ed's?"

"You assume to much," Hayley commented.

"Wait, how'd I get here?" Roy asked Riza.

"Shannon wrote it down on a piece of paper."

"What can _that_ do?"

"I don't like you," Heather told Hannah, putting her book down.

"I'm sure you don't," Hannah retorted.

"I know your secret."

"What secret?"

"The other side of the gate has its strange secrets," Riza replied to Roy. "Oh, and sir..."

"Yeah?"

"Please let go of me."

Roy blushed and slowly let go of Riza.

"I saw you. I saw what you did. You can't hide it. People are suspicious of you now," Heather told Hannah.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's funny how we're all having our own little random conversations," Hayley said.

"OMG!" Ali exclaimed. "Let's sing random songs!"

"YEAH!" I agreed.

"A pizza hut! A pizza hut!" Ali and I sang together.

"You two have too much time on your hands," Hayley groaned.

"Don't we all?" I laughed.

"Maybe..."

Skipping this awkward conversation... I jotted down a few more words and Roy disappeared(much to Riza's disappointment XD).

~A Little Later Kinda Like... The Next Day :P~ (GOATEE! XD-oc)

I bolted up awake feeling extremely excited. And well, being the spazzy person I am, I began jumping up and down, waking up everyone and trying to get their attention. Seeing how Ali wouldn't wake up, I began shaking her awake.

"ALI! ALI! ALI!"

"What? What? What?" she asked all sleepily.

I let go of her causing her to fall back down and hit her head.

"Owwy..." Ali complained.

"Guess what!" I announced just as Riza had quietly walking in. (Well, more like hesistantly and cautiously :P)

"What?" Hayley asked.

"I HAD ANOTHER EPICLY AWESOME DREAM! AND BEFORE YOU DISRUPT ME, I'D LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT HAYLEY WAS INVOLVED," I exclaimed. (ANOTHER DREAM!-xb)(no, lol. i wish i dreamt about this, but pnc and i came up with it-oc)

"CONTINUE! YUEAH!" Hayley shouted happily.

Hannah facepalmed while Ali looked up excitedly. "Oh no. Here we go again."

"OMG! So like, we were eating In-n-Out burgers and then Riza and Roy were like, asking what it was! So then like, Hayley started explaining what they were so then like, they started eating it! And then like, they started getting extremely fat! So then like, we started rolling them across Central HQ's hallways and knocked down soldiers! Then, I dreamt that I woke up and a police dude started dragging me out of bed on a Saturday and I was like "Nuuu! It's Saturday! You can't make me get up! I don't want too!" But then, he kept trying to drag me out of bed! Then, I WOKE UP AND WOKE YOU GUYS UP! So here I am! Yeah. THE END," I explained enthusiastically in one huge breath

"How beautiful!" Ali exclaims, wiping an imaginary tear.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" I exclaimed, bowing while confetti rained down on me and elephants danced in the background.

The microwave made a beeping sound as soon as all the elephants disappeared. Riza sighed.

"I'm taking you all too work today and if you don't behave, I'm shoving banana's down your throats for the next month," she threatened.

"Oh yeah? Well how would you know we'd still be here tomorrow!" I challenged. "We could just like, disappear out of the blue and you wouldn't be able to waste your money buying bananana's!" (i meant to spell bananana...-oc)

"That would be the best day of my life," Riza commented.

"I thought the best day of your life would be marrying Roy or...or... proposing to him," Ali said.

Blushing angrily, Riza handed us breakfast. "Shut up and eat."

We all sat down and started eating.

"Riza, if Roy was kissing someone right in front of you, would you be jealous?" Ali asked.

Oh how I wish she'd say yes. Bwahaha!

"I said to shut up and eat," Riza growled.

See, she was _indirectly_ saying yes.

After we finished eating and did other stuffs n stuffs, we went to Central head quarters... and well yeah...

"I HAFTA PEE," I exclaimed really loudly just as we entered the office.

Riza must have been very thankful because she was the first one there.

"Then _go_ to the bathroom," she growled.

"I dunno where it is," I shrugged.

Riza facepalmed. "Go straight down, left, and then right. It should be _labled_. And if you can't read it, I'm sorry you're so stupid."

"That's not very nice!" Ali exclaimed in my defense.

"JUST GO!"

Saluting messily, we all quickly ran out and tried finding the bathroom.

"Uh...Uhm... Let's see here... She said..." Hayley tried remembering where the bathroom is. "Wait, but didn't you already go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Then why do you need to go now? OMG DO YOU HAS EYEBALLS?" she gasped.

"No. And if I did, I wouldn't mention it because stories usually don't have to worry about it," I replied.

"Hah," Hayley snorted. "Fruits Basket manga extra..."

"Yeah... It's cuz I'm awesome like that," I commented.

"You wish. I'm so much cooler!"

"Setting that aside!" Ali exclaimed pushing us apart. "Why are we going to the bathroom?"

"The draw mustaches on the mirrors," I replied giving them a cheeky grin.

"THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA!" Ali exclaimed jumping up and down.

"You know, considering how much trouble we get into, I'm amazed Central hasn't been thrown in havoc(JEAN havoc xD) or we haven't been called juvenile delinquents," Hannah sighed.

"So uhm... where's the bathroom?" Ali asked.

"Uhm... Uhm... Uhm... HEY LOOK! THERE'S HUGHES!" I exclaimed pointing to _the _Maes Hughes!

"HUG-HES!" Ali and Hayley exclaimed together.

"Huh? I heard my name?" Hughes looked around and then looked down at us. "Oh hey kiddies! Wacha up too? Did Mustang ever find himself a wife?" (i lol at that silently-xb)

"Sir," a soldier sighed. "Didn't you just call him?"

"...Maybe..."

"Roy and Riza are _dating_," I scoffed.

"Are you serious?" Hughes gasped. "That's great news to me! I should go congratulate him!"

"Wait! Hughes! Where's the bathroom?" Ali called after he started leaving.

"To the left! You can't miss it!" Hughes waved back.

"Thanks!"

We all laughed.

"I can't wait to hear what Riza and Roy have to say about that!" I laughed.

"Wait! We need to go to the bathroom now!" Hayley exclaimed all excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" Ali exclaimed.

Together, we rushed to the bathroom. There were enough mirrors for each of us to draw on.

Ali drew a curlyish french mustache, Hayley drew a fuzzy mustache with a goatee and a unibrow, Hannah drew a big bushy Italian one, and I drew whiskers and cat ears.

When everyone was done, we all hide in one stall, stood on the toilet, and looked through the cracks of the stall.

A female officer walked in with a comb. She walked up to Ali's mirror and combed for a few moments before realizing the mustache that was aligned with her face.

"What the heck? How did I grow a mustache?" She peered at the mirror for a few moments and rubbed her eyes. "Am I seeing things? I'm a woman! I don't grow facial hair!" She started rubbing her "mustache."

Still feeling extremely weird, she awkwardly walked out.

We chuckled.

"Wait! We need to put a sign on this stall so no one will come in!" I exclaimed.

Hannah handed me a piece of paper. "Since your handwriting is messy but readable, you can write it."

Nodding, I wrote on the paper and read it outloud. "Toilet out of order. Please use other stalls."

"It's not funny," Ali and Hayley grumbled.

"It's not supposed to be. I was so tempted to write, "This toilets clogged. Use it if you want toilet water to splash your butt!"

"Ok whatever just _please_, before this gets bad, put it on the stall!" Hannah exclaimed.

Nodding, I taped it on the door.

When I ducked back, another female officer came inside. She went to the mirror I drew on.

"Uhm... why the heck are there cat whiskers and cat ears on my stomach...?" she asked suspiciously.

Ali, Hayley, and Hannah glared at me.

I raised my hands slightly in surrender. Our eyes did some talking.

Ali: Good job short stuff! They're going to suspect something!

Me(Shannon): GEEZ! I'M SORRY FOR HAVING SHORT PARENTS!

Hayley: Why the heck did you draw _cat _related things? We were supposed to draw mustaches!

Me: I _love_ kitties! So shut up!

Hannah: I knew this would get bad.

Ali, Hayley, and I: NO IT'S NOT! WE'RE TOO NINJA!

The lady soldier combed her hair and then left.

"We need to fix it!" Ali hissed.

Quickly, we scrambled out of the stall and to the mirror. I tried jumping up to draw but I couldn't reach their faces so we had to go to the utility closet, drag out a ladder, drag the ladder into the bathroom, put it in front of the mirror, I had to climb on it, erase my previous drawing, redraw the drawing, climb down, throw the ladder away, and scramble back into the toilet stall.

This is all Hayley had to say. "Shannon this is your future job. _Ah, the patter of little feet around the house. There's nothing like having a midget for a butler_."

I didn't actually react until we got back into the stall. I glared at her. She stuck her tongue out on me.

A few moments later, _Riza_ came in.

"Girls? Are you in here? You've been gone for awhile. Uhm... I don't want to admit this, but I'm getting worried," Riza called.

She looked at each of the mirrors we drew on. "They were here." Riza sighed. "Ali! Hannah! Hayley! Shannon! Are you in here?"

Hannah looked emotionless, Ali and Hayley had smug smirks on their faces, but me, my eyes were opened wide in shock. _She_ was _worried_ about us? That was some amazing news to me. Huh.

Giving up, Riza left and all of us-including me- who was holding our breaths, sighed in relief.

"Now, we go to the _mens_!" I exclaimed.

Ninja-like, we left the womans bathroom and went into the mens. There was one person there.

"Oh _crap_!" Ali exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Hayley asked.

"I-I think that's the Archer guy!" I replied.

Hannah's eyes opened wider and her pupils trembled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked her.

"He... He..." she murmured in response.

"Hey! You! Girls! What are you doing here?" the archer dude asked suspiciously.

I whispered in Hayley's ear. "Since my voice is low, I could pass for a little boy. Watch this."

I used my bored voice and tried to bring expression to it.

"You assume to much. We may look like girls, but we're guys," I told him.

"You have long hair and you're wearing female clothing!"

"We're into cross dressing," I retorted.

"You're good!" he gasped. "Wait! Why are you kids here!"

"My uncle is here..." I replied, not really thinking.

"Who's your uncle?" Archer challenged.

"Colonel...Roy...Mustang..." I replied

"What? Mustang doesn't have any siblings!"

"Yeah he does!" I blushed as my voice cracked.

Archers eyes opened wide. "Ahh... going through puberty eh? Come with me, I'll give you some pointers." He started dragging me away by the arm. I glared at Ali and Hayley. "You owe me one," I growled angrily.

They started laughing as I left.

"Bye Sh...Uhm..." Ali started.

"Uh... KEVIN! YEAH! BYE KEVIN!" Hayley exclaimed.

"...Kevin...?" Hannah asked.

"It was random! Now c'mon! Let's not waste the pipsqueaks sacrifice! Start drawing, people! C'mon we don't have all day!" Hayley urged on.

XXXX

Archer dragged me into his office, which sadly, had other officers in it.

"Oh crap," I muttered under my breath. Not only did I have to learn about the birds and bees about the _other_ gender, I had to _be_ the other gender! I was so doomed! Oh great, now I feel a huge regret for making Al think Ed was going through girl puberty!

"Let's start by how old you are!" Archer chirped happily.

"I'm uh... 13..." I replied with a low voice.

"Ahh I see! You see Kevin, male individuals usually go through puberty starting from ages 9-15! 13 is a great age to start! Puberty starts when extra amounts of chemicals called hormones start to be produced in the body. These hormones guide the changes that take place in the body. As well as causing physical changes these hormones also cause emotional changes."

"Uhm... can't my dad explain this?" I asked nervously.

"Nonsense!" Archer exclaimed. "The earlier the better! And if your father hasn't already started explaining, then I'll take his responsibility! Say, what's your fathers name?"

"Uhm... Ke...vim..." I switched out the N... this was an epic fail.

"Great name! So anyway, there are many changes in the male body! A boy's voice gets deeper, his muscles develop and his chest gets broader. Hair starts to grow on his face, legs, chest, and under his arms. In due course he will need to start shaving. But to tell you the truth, us guys usually don't need to shave!"

I sweat dropped. I was going to be scarred so deep...  
XXXX

Ali's POV

Thanks to Shannon, we got Archer person out of the bathroom and we could start drawing on the mirrors! Each of us drew the mustaches we previously drew. And in memory of Shannon who sacrificed herself(boohoo), we drew cat whiskers and cat ears. JUST, for her.

We hid in the stall and put the sign on just in time for Armstrong to walk it.

He looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Hm... What has happened to my mustache? Mine is much finer compared to this one! Obviously because it has been passed down through the Armstrong family generation!" he exclaimed, striking a pose causing man sparkles to appear everywhere.

We all tried to hold in a laugh.

When he left, Roy came in with Hug-hes.

"I'm telling you Hughes, the lieutenant and I _aren't_ in a relationship!" Roy growled.

"But the girls said you were!" Hughes complained. "You gotta get a wife Roy! Just look how happy Gracia and I are! Even with little Elysia!"

"I DON'T NEED A WIFE!" Roy growled.

"Aww c'mon Roy! You and Hawkeye are meant for each other!"

"Lay off it, Hughes!"

I laughed quietly. "If Shannon were here, she'd agree so much with Hug-hes!"

"Speaking of the girls, did you happen to see them?" Roy asked.

"Last I saw, Shannon was being dragged away by Archer. He looked happy and he was going on and on about explaining puberty to her," Hughes replied.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "...Puberty...?" He grinned. It got wider and wider until he started cracking up entirely.

"Poor Shannon," Hannah muttered.

Hayley and I started joining Roy in laughing hysterically. Only, we had to laugh quietly.

When we all stopped laughing, Roy started heading out. "I should probably save her. If she's there, the others are there as well." He didn't know how wrong that was.

"Don't forget to get a wife!" Hughes called after him.

"Shut up."  
XXXX

Shannon's POV

Here am I, still getting lectured about going through puberty. I'm still in the process of being scarred again...

"Erections can happen at any time, including when a boy is asleep. A wet dream happens when a boy becomes sexually aroused while he is asleep and ejaculates. Sometimes boys can remember having had a sexual dream. But often they just notice a wet patch on their nightclothes or on the sheets when they wake up. If a boy has a wet dream, he should always wash when he wakes up. This is because he may develop an infection around his weenie and balls if the area is not kept clean. It is a good idea for a boy to wash his balls and weenie, particularly behind his foreskin, every day. Wet dreams are not something to be embarrassed about; they are natural and happen to lots of people. There is also no need to worry about not getting wet dreams as not everyone does." (this must be so awkward for all u ppl reading this :P dont worry... i didnt type this up... i just coped and paste..-oc)(omg u had 2 put this here? maybe u should bump up teh rating...-pnc)(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i was like O.o-xb)(this is y its a long paragrpah. ppl wont want to read it unless theyr like, pervs or scientist-wannabes or sumthin lol u read this-oc)

There was a slight knock on the door and Roy stepped in. Oh my great groundhogs on fire I've _never_ been so glad to see him!

"ROY!" I exclaimed really loudly(with my girl voice), running to him really fast and pretty much glomping him onto the ground. "YOU SAVED MEEE!" My voice cracked again. Why the heck was my voice cracking so much today?

"Ahh, Colonel Mustang. I was explaining the birds and the bees to your nephew. As you've probably noticed, his voice just cracked. Isn't that right, Kevin?" (ahaha this is extremely sad for shannon xD-oc)Archer grinned. "You never told us about your brother Kevim!" (lol wat an idiot)

"Nephew...? Kevin...? He...? Ke...vim...?" Roy asked. He had gotten back up, but I was clinging onto him for dear life and pretty much crying my eyes out from all the horror. He picked me up and started carrying me. "Oh yes...my uhm... nephew...Kevin... Did he uh... cause you any trouble...?"

"Oh no! No trouble at all! He's such a great listener!" Archer patted my back. "He sure learned a lot more about puberty huh! So now you don't have to be embarrassed if your voice cracks again!"

I squeaked and clung onto Roy tighter. "SSAVVVVEE MEEE!"

"Have you seen uhm... his er... friends around?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah, about them. The other cross dressers. You should talk to their parents about that. But yes, I've seen them. I found them in the men's room. It was funny, they were all holding markers," Archer replied.

"Markers?" Roy asked. "Thank you for watching...uhm... Kevin..."

He left, still carrying me, and headed to the bathroom. I whimpered.

"I've been scarred..." I whimpered. "I swear, I love you. Thank you for saving me!"

"Yeah. You owe me one. Especially after all the hell you've put _me_ through," he said, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"I'm sowwy..."

"So. What were you all doing in the _mens_ room?" Roy asked.

"...We were... uhm..."

Roy stopped walking. "Tell me or I'll take you back to Archer," he threatened.

"WE WERE DRAWING MUSTACHES ON THE MIRRORS!" I squeaked, horrified.

"Why the hell would you do that? In the _mens_? And why the heck were YOU dragged away?"

"We thought it would be funny. We did it in the girls bathroom first. Then we went to the guys. _I _was dragged away because _I _have the lowest voice," I replied. After a moment of silence when he started walking again, I added another sentence. "You know, you must enjoy being so tall. The grounds so far away!"

Roy smirked. "That's because you're so short."

I growled. "Don't get cocky punk."

"I'll drop you."

"NUUU! MY LEGS STILL FEEL LIKE JELLO!" I began bawling again.

Roy groaned. "Calm down. You're making people stare at me."

"I can't help it when you threatened me."

Ignoring that comment, Roy opened the door to his office and peaked his head it. "Hawkeye, can you come here and help me with something?"

"What is it sir?" Riza asked.

"I need help with our little birdies."

I snorted. "That sounds so wrong!"

"Shut up," Roy growled angrily.

"You found Shannon? Where is everyone else?" Riza asked when she was out in the hallway.

"No, I found Kevin," Roy retorted.

I began to bawl again. "DON'T REMIND ME! NUU! THE HORROR! OMFG!"

"Mind explaining?"

I sniffled as Roy smirked again. "She had... some...guy trouble."

"You're not nice," I sniffled.

"Guy trouble?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. The girls have such a story to tell." His smirk grew wider.

Riza looked at me. "Why are you carrying her?" (sed riza with a hint of jelousy...BWAHAHAHA-xb)

"CUZ ARCHER'S SCARY," I shouted.

Riza groaned. "I'm not going to ask. So sir, what did you need my help for?"

"Go check the womans bathroom. The stall that has a sign on it, Ali, Hayley, and Hannah should be in," Roy replied.

"...Yes sir..." Hah, that must have been an awkward order.

Roy carried me into the mens bathroom much to my horror. The sign was still up.

"Ali, Hayley, Hannah. I have Shannon hostage and if you want her back you're going to have to get out," Roy threatened.

"DON'T MAKE HIM TAKE ME BACK TO ARCHER!" I squeaked horrified.

Awkward silence...

Armstrong just happened to be walking bye.

"Yo, Armstrong. Can you come here and break this door down?" Roy called.

Armstrong did a pose with man sparkles flying around. "Of course I can! That' been passed down through the Armstrong generation for years!"

I sweatdropped. "I'm sure it has."

"NO! AH! HAYLEY! GET YOUR LEG OFF MY FOOT!" Ali screamed opening the door and falling out with everyone else on top of her in a pile.

I laughed evilly as they all groaned while getting up.

"Your turn," Roy sighed letting go of me.

I fell down.

"HEY! NOT COOL! I NEVER SAID MY LEGS WERE UN-JELLOED!" I exclaimed, raising my fist angrily.

"What the hell do you think you all are doing?" Roy growled in annoyance.

"Drawing mustaches on the mirrors," Hannah replied innocently.

"In the _mens_ room?"

"Yes... Well actually, first we went to the womens."

"THE BATHROOM FLOOR IS FRICKIN DIRTY! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" I screamed excessivly loud.

Roy grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back.

"Aww look. It's parental RoyShannon," Ali laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" I scowled. "OMFG SPEAKING OF PARENTAL! All the parental RoyEd's turn into yaoi which is extremely disgusting."

"Eww I know what you mean!" Ali exclaimed.

"What's yaoi?" Hayley asked.

Ali and I looked at her with the "are-you-serious-annoyed" look.  
XXXX

This time, Riza had to carry me back cuz my legs where still "unstable" to walk on. We were walking back home.

"You know what Riza? You're like seriously stronger than my dad. He was in the military, but now, if he were to give me a piggyback, he'd fall over and start crying out about his back," I told her.

"You're telling me this why?"

"Cuz right now, I enjoy being taller than Ali, Hayley, and Hannah." I grinned really widely.

"Don't get used to it pipsqueak!" Ali retorted.

I grinned evilly. "Pipsqueak my butt! Look at who's the pipsqueak now, pipsqueak!"

"BWAHAHAHA! I'm a pipGROWL! Get it? BWAHAHAHAHA," Hayley laughed. nyehehe

"...I don't get it..."

"Cuz I don't squeak...I growl- NEVERMIND!"

"I SEE HOW IT IS!" I exclaimed. "No, your piplaugh or pipconceited. Seriously."

Ali facepalmed. "We really _do_ have too much time on our hands."

Riza stopped and looked around. "Where's Hannah?"  
**XXXX**  
**EXTRAS!**

**OwlCookies: ok. so due to how long this already and actually is, we've decided to not have extras this chapter. so... yeah :D let me just say. FEEDBACK WOULD BE **_**EXTREMELY**_** LOVELY. anything else to add...? pnc..? xb...?**  
**ok nevermind =.= since ur not commenting, im just gunna post this...**  
**I'd just like to say. This was actually 24 grand spankin pages! Congrats to us! And if this wasn't the longest chapter… is was probably chapter 23 ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**OwlCookies: I suppose while we wait for this story to have like wat? 52 reviews? lets go on and type ch 14 AND LETS MAKE IT LLOONNNGG! XD YEAH! LONG!**

**Xploding Bunnies: ummm sure :P**

**OwlCookies: wen i say make it long, i dont mean just me T.T cmon, u kno me, if u guys hadnt showed up, this story wud be all dramatic already...**

**OwlCookies: erm... ok then... O.O now since... we have 60 reviews... i suppose we shud rly start... UH... O_O *awkwardness***  
**I would like to give an enormous thanks to iheartfullmetal. why? BECUZ SHE REVIEWED MORE THAN U PPL DID O.O which er... kinda scared me... but made me happy at the same time ^.^ so yeah... yayz!**  
**Also, thank u to the lovely Appleblx who is Heather in this story, for editing and actually seeing how xb, pnc, and i actually write these chapters ^.^**  
**XXXX**

"_Holly_," Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer simply stated.

He was sitting down, alone at home, his chin lightly rested on his hands as he looked at the much younger girl straight in the eye.

"Is that your real name? Or maybe everyone else is calling you by an alias?"

Holly scowled and raised her knife. Already, it had had many of her other victims' blood splattered on the blade.

"Tell me, Holly. Where do you keep your weapon, while you're acting so innocent?" Archer questioned.

"My motives are none of your business." Blood lust scorched in her eyes.

"Oh but if you _are _to kill me, at least, answer my questions so I may die having my answers solved." His expression strangely lightened. "It's such a pity though. Having have seen you in the mens' room with the other children. If only it were you that stood up and helped your friends out. Are they really your friends? Do they know your secrets?" Slightly, Archer chuckled at the memory of Shannon's reaction to learning about puberty.

"They know nothing." Holly bit her lip in worry.

"Are you sure? Lately, I've been seeing cautious looks from them as they pass by you. Does Mustang know? Hawkeye? I'm quite certain that _now,_ that they have a clue as to who you are."

Holly hissed furiously and grabbed her shirt collar, pulling him closer to her, and sneering in his face. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done."

Archer chuckled lightly again. "Me? Good heavens, what have I done? I know why you're here but I don't understand why you're killing the ones not involved. It's Briggs who you should be seeking revenge too. Central had nothing to do with the demise of your little... puny... village."

This time, Holly pointed her blade close to his neck. He felt it. He knew he was going to die. The slight trickle of blood down his neck screamed that his end was near. "That would be stupid of me to go after Briggs alone. Only you weak Central soldiers are all that I can deal with now. When the homunculi-"

"_Oh I see_. So you're with the homunculi? Don't be foolish child. If you think they would even lift a _finger_ to help you, you thought wrong. _Soon,_ my dear child, Mustang will figure out that it's you. He _knows_ that it's you already, in fact. His suspicion was all on you. The only thing stopping him, was the others. They had to believe that you were Holly before he could act. And now, even they have the slightest suspicion of you. After you kill me, my soldiers will show all this evidence."

Holly's eyes trembled and she slightly scanned the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a slight movement. In one quick slice, she slit Archer's throat. He collapsed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was a thick feeling of suspense in the air. Quickly, Holly fled.

"They're going to get you.. Hhh..." That was all he had managed to choke out. He died painfully. (bwahah boohoo rest in peace u pedo dude XD-oc) (poor him :( moment of silence...okay its over-xb)(bwahaha awww but poor pnc! she cant come on :(-oc)  
**XXXX**  
Shannon's POV

"And that's what I needed to tell you all so suddenly. Right now because she's not here," Riza said.

Ali raised her hand. "So basically you're trying to tell us that while she's out killing someone _else_ you dragged us into this supply closet to tell us that? Isn't that kinda mean to whoever she's killing? I mean, like, shouldn't you be saving that dude? Oh and on the supply closet note, we should really get out."

"What makes you say that?" Riza asked.

Ali pointed at me. "Shannon's in a corner, biting her thumb because apparently, she's claustrophobic." (im not actually claustrophobic...-oc) (sure sure thats what they all say-xb)(i went into a cavern wen i went camping. it was tight and a claustrophobic person freaked out. WAT NOW CHUM!-oc)

Riza sighed in exasperation as she opened the door. Gasping like a fish out of water, I began rolling around on the ground shouting, "FREEDOM!" very happily.

"Then what was the point in telling us that?" Hayley asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"BWAHA! I TOLD YOU SO!" Heather shouted extremely loud.

"Of course. _Now_ she says something decent." We all sighed.

Havoc walked over to me as I lay on the ground, gasping for air. He nudged my shoulder with his shoe.

"Geez Hawkeye. One of these days, I think you're going to kill her," he murmured, cigarette in mouth.

"YEAH! THEN YOU'RE GUNNA BE A CHILD MURDERER AND THEN AND THEN... Uh... I forgot what to say next..." Hayley muttered.

Riza bit her lip.

Ali nudged Hayley. "That must be a light topic."

"Huh. Chums."

"HOLY CHEESE!" Ali randomly exclaimed pointing outside. "I SEE Mr. McSteeve!(should i put mr. gerrity's name...? and for jenna: LOL MR. MCSTEEVE! XD)(DO !-pnc)(OK! XD-oc)"

We all looked outside the window.

"Ali..." Hayley started.

"That's not him," I added.

"That's a girl," Heather finished. (JUST for u appleblx, i added _more_ of u-oc)

"WHAT?" Ali gasped pushing us aside and looking out the window. I handed her my glasses and she put them on. "Oh...Uhm...Oops..."

I snatched my glasses back. "Yeah. You're welcome for helping you correct your eyesight by lending you _my_ glasses and making _me_ blind."

"GEE THANKS."

"Once again, you're _welcome_."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Gee thanks."

"Shut up," Hayley added.

"Gee thanks," Ali continued.

"_You're welcome_," Hayley and I smirked.

"OH. MY. GOSH. FUERY! I HAS A QUESTION!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

Fuery cringed. "Y-Yes...?"

I put the walkie-talkie thing in front of him. "I broked it."

He sweatdropped and sighed in relief. Getting out his screwdriver, he began to fix it.

While he did that, I dug into my pocket and pulled out like, 5 more and dumped it all in front of him.

"I'm not quiet sure I made it right. I tried practicing but I think I messed up."

Fuery finished fixing that one I made him fix and looked at the other ones. He pushed up his glasses slightly and examined them. Once he stopped, he gave them back to me.

"They're fine. Did you make it work yet?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"BWAHAH! TECHNOLOGY NERD_S_!" Ali and Hayley cackled.

I used my lightningy alchemy on the walkie talkie things. Making no comment, I placed on in Ali's ear, then Hayley's. Then, I went into the closet and closed to door. I inhaled deeply.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled extremely loud into the walkie talkie thing.

Outside the closet, I heard Ali and Hayley scream in horror.

"AHHH! MY EAR!"

"IT HURTS!"

Smirking evilly, I walked out of the closet, grabbed the walkie talkie thingys and put them all in my pocket.

"I'm a special person." I grinned evilly as Ali and Hayley continued to scream in horror.

Out in the distance you could hear a big BOOM!

There was now an awkward silence.

"A gay baby was just born," I whispered to the nearest person. That just happened to be Roy. Of all people it had to be Roy. Geez.

"What the FU-_BOOM!_" Hayley mimicked.

There were more booms and that seemed to worry Roy and his lackies. Haha... lackies...

"Where's it coming from, chief?" Havoc asked.

The booms seemed to get nearer but now, you could hear a shrill and high pitched scream.

Once again, we looked outside the window. We all saw Hannah running away, screaming on top of her lungs, while military soldiers attempted shooting at her.

"AAAHHHH! HHHEEELLLPP MMEEE!" she screamed, horrified.

Havoc twitched nervously. "Should we help her?"

"Nope!" Heather chirped happily.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Nope," Roy told him childishly.

"What! Why not?"

"The case we're working on. She's-"

The door collapsed and Hannah stood there, panting heavily.

"Speak of the devil!" I exclaimed.

"Where have _you_ been?" Riza asked curiously.

"I-I got lost!" Hannah whimpered.

I crawled up to her and patted her back.

"NUU! SHANNON! SHE'S GUNNA EAT YOU!" Heather squeaked.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked.

I backed away slyly. "Never mind~" I said mock-mysteriously.

Roy sweatdropped; Riza sighed.

"Give it up," Roy stated, looked annoyed and serious at the same time.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"People these days," Hayley muttered, rolling her eyes. "Get to the point already."

"Holly," Roy simply stated.

Hannah's eyes trembled slightly. "What are you talking about? What about Holly."

"Don't act stupid." Now, Roy was smirking. "We all know that you're Holly and all the evidence needed was that of you killing Archer."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WAIT! BACK UP! HOLD UP!" Hayley exclaimed. "_Archer_ is that guy you sacrificed? That guy who made Shannon get all scarred because she learned about guy puberty?"

Riza blinked. "I see now. That's why you were carrying Shannon." (bwahaha "riza said with a touch of relief")

"Bwahaha Riza must be so relieved," Ali laughed.

"What are you talking about! My name's Hannah!"

"As far as what General Armstrong told me, you're name is Holly. Because your village was near the border war of Drachma and Amestris, it was obliterated. The Briggs men, thinking your people was Drachman because of the darkness, they slaughtered you all. But you survived and they took you in. You and your husky dog Wolfie. But soon, your dog died and left you in complete despair. Because of that, you wanted revenge on the Amestris soldiers but you knew well how strong Briggs was so you started off in Central. Is that right?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Holly_'s expression darkened.

"You're right," she said. "But that's only the beginning."

I yawned. "I don't wanna hear long stories."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"You're welcome."

"Of course."

"You know, I remember watching this one tv show. It was really funny because... ok so like, these two people, they were like, the bad guys but they were like, in love with each other, but like, the good guy was like, going to kill them. But like, when one of the bad guys was like "nuu! don't hurt her! she's precious to me!" the good guy like turned around and started to walk away. But then, she like, heard a big boom behind her and turned around! And like, guess what she saw?" I explained.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"A _giant_ boulder fell on them!" I chirped.

Ali wiped a fake tear and Hayley pretended to blow her nose. "It's so beautiful! How sad!"

"Thank kyu! Thank kyu!" I exclaimed happily as once again, elephants danced in the background and confetti rained down on me. PURPLE confetti! :D (YAY PURPLE! xD-xb)

"That...wasn't...random..."

"Yeah...Yeah...It... It really wasn't..."

**XXXX A Bit Later... XXXX**

Considering our dilemma, Roy took it in his liberty to call someone to help us out. Well, because he couldn't burn our way out... _someone_ *cough cough* _Hannah aka Holly _*cough cough* tore up his ignition gloves.

"Lieutenant," Roy said into the phone.

_"Yes sir?" _

"I kinda need some help..."

_"What happened this time?"_

"Well you see, the girls-"

_"I don't want to hear it. Help yourself."_

"YOU HAVE TO HELP US OR WE'LL ALL HAVE TO CHEW OUR WAY OUT THROUGH 22,000 KILOGRAMS(bwahha science vocab!-oc) OF CHEDDAR BUNNIES!" Roy screamed into the phone.

_"Kilograms...?" _

"You're not surprised about the cheddar bunnies...?"

_"No."_

"Oh... Uhm... can you help me? And realize I said me and not US."

_"You can't expect me to help you through that."_

I started jumping up and down behind Roy.

"ROY SAYS." Jump down.

Jump up. "HE." Jump down.

Jump up. "LOVES YOU!" Jump down.

"ROY SAYS HE LOVES YOU!"

_"Sir, I seem I hear someone jumping in the background."_

"Shannon says that I love you."

_"That's inappropriate."  
_  
I jumped up again hearing her say that.(lol somehow) "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM TOO!"

"Please help me?" Roy begged.

Riza groaned on the other end. "Fine."

"Geez! Royai fans these days!" Ali, Hayley, and Heather sighed.

"How did you guys order so many cheddar bunnies anyway?" Roy asked. We all looked at Hayley.

"Well, you see... I wanted to order 22 kilograms... but I kinda forgot where to put the decimal point... And then I remembered... but then I accidentally wrote a comma." Hayley(bwahha lol fail jenna! HEYLEY! ill fix it before aryssa sees :P-oc)(oops...-pnc)(...?-xb)(_nothing_ *evil laugh*-oc) explained.

"How did you pay for all of it?" Roy raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem to want to find out.

"You know how Heather can be extremely quiet so you'd think that she is always there?" Hayley started.

"I guess...?"

"Most of the time, she's not there. Most of the time, she's pick pocketing out of your wallets..." she confessed.

"WHAT?" Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He looked through it and realized that over 500 cenz were gone. He looked up again and saw Heather, looking up at him with 522 cenz in hand.

"She's part ninja," I chirped. "OMFG. YOU KNOW THAT RIPOFF OF PILLOW PETS?"

"Happy nappers...?" Ali asked.

"YES! THEIR STUPID SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

"They are happy~ Happy nappers~" Heather sang.

"NUUU!" I exclaimed running around in circles, plugging my ears.

"ITS A PILLOW~! ITS A PET! ITS A PILLOW PET!" Hayley and Ali jumped up and down, singing.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I laughed extremely hard.

"OMG! WHILE WE'RE WAITING, LET'S PLAY THE CARROT GAME!" Hayley exclaimed.

"...The carrot game?" Ali, Heather, and Roy asked.

"YEAH!" I exclaimed.

"We need a judge! Roy! You should be the judge!" Hayley exclaimed.

"But I don't want to play."

"TOO BAD!"

Quickly, Hayley and I dropped to the floor trying to be as carrot-like as possible while everyone starred at us awkwardly. We stayed like that for 5 minutes.

"_Yoohoo_ who's the best carrot?" I whistled.

"Oh. OMG YEAH! THE CARROT GAME!" Ali exclaimed excitedly. She too joined us in our carrot-impersonation.

"I see how it is," Heather murmured after awhile. Now she was down on the ground trying to impersonate a carrot.

I sat up after like, another 5 minutes. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL US WHO LOOKS LIKE THE BEST CARROT!" I growled at Roy. I looked around. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS NINJA! THAT'S HOW HE GOT IN RIZA'S ROOM A FEW DAYS AGO WITHOUT US KNOWING!" Ali shouted.

"OMG! YOU'RE _RIGHT_!" I pointed to a tuft of black hair sticking out from behind Roy's desk. "Better luck next time Roy! You're too tall to hide behind there!"

I glomped him from behind his desk.

"AHH! DAMN IT! GET OFF ME!" He must have been totally freaked. XD

The phone rang. Cautiously, Roy got up to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

_"Sir, you sound horrified. What happened?" _It was Riza.

"I-I... I played the carrot game and ditched... I just got punished..."

_"That's to much information... Oh, and by the way, I can't get past all these boxes. It fills up more than half of the hallway."_

"Sigh... I guess I'll have to call Armstrong then."

He hung up and dialed Armstrongs phone number.

_"Hello? You have just called the awesome Armstrong."_

"Hey-"

_"What was that? I couldn't here you over my booming muscles!"_

"Wait! Hey! Armstrong!"

_"Wait a moment... hold on... Give me a moment here..."_

"ARMSTRONG!"

_"Ahaha! You've just been fooled! This is my voicemail! Good-bye!"_

Roy hung up the phone, burning red with anger.

"I know who to call!" Hayley exclaimed.

She snatched the phone from Roy.

"Hey! Gluttony! Are you hungry."

"YES! ME WANT FOOD!"

"Who's food...?"

Ali and I facepalmed. "FOOD IS ADJECTIVE! NOT A NOUN!"

Hayley stuck her tongue out at us. "I know where you can get some food! Come here over to Central Head Quarters! We have 22,000 kilograms of cheddar bunnies!" (i find it hilarious how wen i opened the document, it says tht it was updated by xploding bunnies 22 hours ago XD-oc)

"OK!"

About five minutes later, we all heard screaming and yelling and gun shots. Then there was an extremely loud "nomnom" sound. After like, another five minutes, we got Roy to open the door. He opened it and there was gluttony, noming on a box of cheddar bunnies.

"ALI! WE CAN EAT THE CHEDDAR BUNNIES!" Hayley exclaimed.

Together, they went after the remaining boxes of cheddar bunnies while Roy facepalmed at their action.

"I hope you get eaten," Roy muttered.

"I hope Riza dumps you in a ditch," Ali spat, stuffing cheddar bunnies in her mouth. (that's actually an EXTREMELY good comeback-oc)(y thank u :)-pnc)

"OOOHHH BURNN!" I exclaimed, rolling on the ground, laughing my butt of hysterically.

"BAD ROY PUN!" Hayley and Ali said in unison.

Roy staggered back, looking surprised and hurt. Obviously thoughts of Riza dumping put him in in extreme despair. :P Ali smiled triumphly and finished her fourth box.

Seeing that Ali finished her fourth box, I decided to dig in myself. "Nomnomnom..."

"How many boxes is 22,000 kilograms?" Hayley wondered.

"The world may never know..."

"The people who shipped the boxes sure do," I chirped finishing my second box of cheddar bunnies, one of the only things I eat fast.

"True that, true that," Ali remarked, finishing box number six.

"Hey," Heather said quietly. "Whatever happened to Hannah?"

"Crap... HAYLEY! ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE WATCHING HER!"

"NO ITS NOT! ROY SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER!" Hayley defended.

"ROOYYYY! YOU LOST THE MOST WANTED KILLER IN CENTRAL!" We all screetched.

"I thought that was Scar."

"Fine, the second most wanted killer. Same difference," Ali scoffed.

Strangely, Roy disappeared again.

"He totally bailed when Gluttony appeared," we all muttered.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: YAY! DONE! FINALLY! NOW TO POST!**

**Partner in Crime: :D ITS OVER! :D (the chapter...not the story)**

**OwlCookies: haha yeah cuz theres gunna be 22 chapters JUST for xploding bunnies :P**


	15. Chapter 15: Disco Pogo

**OwlCookies: i deleted like... pretty much everything cuz i gots new inpisration B3 u just watch. i actually found a portion of this in my old math notebook**

**oh yeah. im back from the dead! after a conversation with partner IN crime XD about "disco pogo" we collaborated and wrote this chapter ^.^ sorry for not updating in like forever... but u shud see ask jayfeather... THT hasnt been updated in forever**

**Partner in Crime: ITS THE AWESOMEST GERMAN SONG EVER! :D yeah... our inspiration has DIED... I buried mine in my backyard... BUT IT CAME BACK TO LIFE! **  
**XXXX CHAPTER 15: DISCO POGO XXXX**

Shannon's POV

"It's hot," I whined.

"It's also a nice day outside. We should go to the beach or something!" Ali exclaimed.

"YEAH! THE BEACH! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Hayley shouted.

All three of us looked at Riza with a hopeful puppy dog face.

"No."

Our hopeful faces turned to a look of anger and disappointment. "Child abuse! Making us _suffer_ in this _heat_!" I exclaimed.

"Why can't we go?" Ali whined.

"Because Amestris is nowhere near a beach," Riza replied.

"Then can we go to a lake or something?" Ali asked.

"No."

"WHY NOT!" I growled.

"Because then I won't be able to go to work tomorrow."

"Oh, so you _admit_ there's a lake nearby?" Hayley challenged.

"There's a lake a few hours out of Central, yes. But I'm not taking you there."

There was a slam of a book and the stomping of footsteps. We turned to the noise to see that it was Heather.

"IT'S. HOT." She looked totally irritated.

"For the last time," Riza growled, now very annoyed, "I'm not taking you to the lake!"

"THEN TAKE ROY ALONG IF YOU'RE SO DESPERATE!" I shouted.

"Hmm... Good idea," she said. "Wait... No. Sorry, we can't go to the beach."

Grumbling angrily, Ali, Hayley, and I grabbed a random magazine and began reading from it. It had a bunch of beaches on it. Sighing sadly, we imagined ourselves on those beaches.

"Stupid Riza, making our dreams not come true," Heather mumbled, going back to her book.

Riza grabbed our magazine. "Listen or I'll rip it," she threatened.

"NO! NO! OK! I'M LISTENING!" we shouted horrified.

"We can't go to the beach tomorrow because Roy and I have a very important meeting to attend. The Fuhrer is coming with his son and we all need to be present. If this was any other day it would be fine. " Accidentally she ripped the magazine. "Oops. My hands slipped."

There was a moment of silence before the we screamed loudly and angrily at her.

"HEY!" we shouted in unison.

"But we listened!" I whined. "That's not cool!"

"NUBCAKE!" Hayley shouted.

"You shall pay..." Ali muttered.

Riza dropped the magazine... parts... on the ground.

"OH. AND NOW YOU'RE DISRESPECTING OUR PERFECTLY GOOD MAGAZINE!" Shannon shouted angrily.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

"YOU MEAN JERK!"

"FIRST YOU MAKE US SUFFER IN THIS HEAT, THEN YOU THREATEN US, THEN YOU BORE US WITH YOUR RANDOM AND USELESS PARAGRPAH THAT WE REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT, THEN YOU RIP OUR MAGAZINE, AND THEN YOU THROW IT ON THE GROUND! YOU POOFACE!" Shannon shouted in one breath. "WE SHALL GET OUR REVENGEEE!"

"..." Riza sighed. "I guess that's my cue to leave for work."

"GOOD RIDDANCE!"  
As soon as she left, I looked around. "We ready for our disco pogo?" I asked everyone slyly.

"HELL YES!" Ali cheered.

**X MONTAGE X**

_"And now for a short *looks at Shannon* montage..." _Some random dude says through a microphone.

"WHY LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SAY SHORT?" Shannon growled at the random dude, holding a ton of glow sticks, aimed at the random dude.

"OMG. MICROPHONE'S _WERE_ INVENTED IN THIS TIME PERIOD!" Hayley exclaimed while getting a huge, and I mean HUGE container of glitter. (22,000 gallons worth in fact)

"So... the cheddar bunnies and the doughnuts and the chips and the cookies and the cake and candy delivery dude should be here soon..." Ali made a note of that on her list of things to do.

"I have the _insanely _HUGE speakers," Heather said, pointing to the speakers that were at least 5 feet taller than her. "But I was wondering, what about the other people who live in this apartment complex?"

Shannon held a bunch of papers that said _You're Invited! _"We all invited them over. They all said yes. Even the landlord... Who turned out to be a landlady."

"We should call Fuery to set everything up.."

"No way!" Heather exclaimed. "If we did that, Riza would get suspicious..."

"I got it!" Shannon chirped. She grabbed a bunch of wires and began connecting them all to the speakers, mixers, microphones, and ect. "So much for a _short_ montage." She smugly smirked at the random dude.

"THE CANDY SLASH OTHER JUNK FOOD DUDE DELIVERY PERSON IS HERE!" Hayley shouted to the other girls.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

_"And that was the SHORT *smirks at Shannon* montage," _the random dude announced. Shannon glared at him.

**X END OF MONTAGE X**

Soon, all the people from the apartment arrived. Same with the DJ dude and every other delivery dude. And we even got the pizza delivery dude to party with us!

Hayley jumped around while dancing all ninja-like. "HAHA! HOW'D WE GET ALL THE MONEY FOR THIS?" she shouted, trying to speak over the loudness of the party.

"WE HACKED INTO RIZA'S BANK ACCOUNT!" Ali shouted back.

"AND HEATHER STOLE A TON OF CASH FROM THE MILITARY PEOPLE'S POCKETS!" Shannon shouted.

~Meanwhile, at Central HQ~

"Havoc! Turn your radio down! We're all trying to work here!" Riza barked.

"Its not me! It's coming from outside! I think someone's having a party!" Havoc stated defensively.

"I would hate to be the person cleaning that up..." She muttered before returning to her work.(OOH THE IRONY XD-oc)

"I know what you mean..." Fuery muttered, shuddering.

~Back at the Disco Pogo Party(abbreviated as DPPA (disco pogo part of awesomeness)~

"IT WOULD BE REALLY FUNNY IF THE SOLDIERS AT CENTRAL HQ HEARD US!" Heather shouted as loud as she could. She was only heard by me who was right next to her, attempting to moon walk.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I laughed, now spinning around in random circles until I reached the snack bar.

There, I looked around. There were a lot of tables. 1 table was dedicated to 22,000 kilograms of cheddar bunnies. The table next to it had a bunch of candy. But the table I was at held the cookies, cake, and drinks. Some people brought beer and wine, but since I was a minor, I went for the punch instead because honestly, I didn't like soda. I grabbed a large cup and a plate and filled it with the food.

As I sat down in a corner next to Ali who was eating a whole heaping plate full of cheddar bunnies, the DJ began playing "Disco Pogo" in German. Next to me, Ali cheered.

"YEAH!" she shouted excitedly with her mouth full of cheddar bunnies. "GERMAN DISCO POGO!"

"OMG YAY! DISCO POGO! IT'S SO MUCH BETTER IN GERMAN THAN IN ENGLISH!" I shouted along with her.

Totally ditching our food, we began dancing along to the song.

_"Was ist los? Es ist Party angesagt! Die Saison ist eröffnet, es ist ein wahres Spektakel Denn alle komm' weil es abgeht, das ist 'ne riesen große Party."_

Ali sang along while I continued to dance. Heck, I wasn't German. I was Asian. BUT THIS SONG IS AWESOME!

"YEAH! DISCO POGO!"

~Similarly, at Central HQ~

Roy slammed his fists down on his desk. A anger mark floating around his head. "I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL THIS GERMAN MUSIC AND LOUD STUFF!" he shouted irritatedly.

"Sir, you were sleeping?" Riza asked, glaring at him.

"N-No! Of course not!" Roy exclaimed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly while a sweat drop appeared.

Riza rubbed her temples. "This music can only mean those girls."

Roy groaned. "Havoc, go to Hawkeye's apartment and check it out."

"What! Why me? My ears can't take this loud music and we're probably a mile away!" Havoc whined.

Roy glared at him. "That's an order."

Havoc saluted. "Y-Yes sir!"

~Back at the Disco Pogo...~

_"DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling, unt alle atzen sing! DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling, unt alle atzen sing!"_

"HEY! I SAW HAVOC OUT THE WINDOW! HE'S COMING!" Hayley shouted as loud as she could(which may I say if VERY loud). She jumped up and down, shouting the warning, as she pointed out the window. "HAVOC'S COMING! THE MILITARY'S COMING! THE MILITARY'S COMING!" she shouted all sing-song like now.

"The British is coming!" I laughed.

The DJ stopped playing music and everything became all silent and awkward.

"OK! EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" I exclaimed. "No one makes a sound until Havoc leaves! Oh yeah, and Heather, go distract him. Like, make him go to some random dude's apartment and pretend it's Hawkeyes!"

Heather saluted. "Hai!" she exclaimed in random Japanese.

As she scurried out, everyone sat down in silence. When she came back, we all sighed in relief.

"It took some persuasion," she squeaked. "But he believed me."

"LET'S PARTY SOME MORE!" I exclaimed. "AT A LOWER VOLUME!"

The DJ replayed Disco Pogo and we began dancing around some more while some random people ran around, throwing confetti everywhere.

"It's to bad, Hannah... I mean, Holly, missed this. Who do you think she killed today?" I asked Hayley.

"Who cares? The awesome me fills in for her loss," Hayley retorted.

At the end of the day, at least half an hour before Riza was supposed to come back, we kicked everyone out. *flashback to literally kicking people out* All that was left was a complete mess of confetti, speakers, foot, drink spills, and all sorts of messes. But hey, we got glow sticks! And all the electricity we used for the disco lights, the DJ stuff, and stuff like that, it was probably the same amount as if we just turned on the lights on the whole day. Right? Because... the lights never turned on, it was just the disco ball n stuff. Cuz, cuz, glow sticks only work in the dark.

We all plopped to the ground on our backs, exhausted. Our stomachs were full from all the junk food, our arms and legs hurt from the day-long dancing, and our eyes hurt from the sudden blast of light from turning the lights from off the on. Our eyes also hurt because of all the glow sticks.

"Riza's going to seriously kill us when she see's the mess we made," I laughed.

"Then why are you laughing, pipsqueak?" Ali retorted.

"WADYA SAY?" I scowled.

"You know I love you," she laughed. I scowled again.

"The pipsqueak's got a short temper," Hayley laughed evilly.

"YOU WANNA GO?" I shouted angrily, standing up. I collapsed on the ground again because my legs felt like jello. "I feel like I ran across the world."

"I know right..." Heather mumbled, grabbing a book. She began reading it.

"Should we clean up the mess?" Ali asked.

I glanced around. Almost everything was broken. Things were thrashed. Black Hayate was spray painted pink with a ton of glow sticks around him. The ground was full of food and drink spills. Our decorations were hanging loosely on the walls. Everything was dirty. It looked like a giant nuclear bomb full of glitter, glow sticks, food, spray paint, and drinks, exploded inside the whole room. Actually, I don't even _want_ to go check the other rooms.

"Nah," Hayley replied. "Riza will figure out anyway."

"We had an adult party," I laughed. "Except we didn't do anything alcohol drinking."

"It'd be funny if Riza had a heart attack once she came in," Ali said.

"Poor Riza," I sympathized. "Poor, ROY!" I corrected myself. "But you know, the least we _could_ do is clean up a little bit. If we catches us cleaning up after our own mess, she won't be as mad. And plus, if the mess doesn't look that bad, she won't think it was that big of a party. Plus, we got Havoc to believe that we didn't throw a party." A light bulb turned on. "Heather, what happened with you and Havoc?"

"I took him next door. When he asked where you guys where, I said that we were playing hide and seek," she replied.

"Alright. Then our alibi is that after Havoc left and we finished out game of hide and seek, we decided to throw a party because we were bored," I said.

"Sure. Whatev," Hayley shrugged.

"Then we should probably get cleaning _now_," Ali said.

And together, we went around cleaning all the obvious stuff first. When Riza came inside, we had cleaned up at least half of the mess. The place didn't look bad, but of course, there were a lot of broken stuff that Hayley threw into a giant plastic bag. Before Riza came, we had a _ton_ of giant bags. But after the ninja Heather threw them away in a dumpster a long way away, we had a lot less bags. Now it looked like a small party that the four of us held. Even though it was a lot of mess...

"So, were you guys the one who played all the German music?" Riza asked, looking around for Heather. Luckily, after being so tired, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"No," we all replied, continuing our cleaning.

"But you had a party," Riza commented, seeming very suspicious.

"Yeah? So? No one but Ali can speak German. And the German music I heard was by a dude," I retorted.

Note. We threw out the speakers and DJ stuff and all those other disco stuff. That was the first thing we did.

"I suppose you're right. And I'm sorry for ripping your magazine this morning," she apologized, sweat dropping. "I can take you to the beach tomorrow."

Ali, Hayley, and I huddled together, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Score!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yay! The beach!" Hayley cheered.

"I can't wait!" Ali squealed.

XXXX At the beach the next day XXXX

We were in the car, listening to the radio, when "Disco Pogo" came on again. And naturally, because we couldn't help ourselves, we start singing along.

"Disco Pogo, Atzen logo, Atzenstyle ist Disco Pogo!"

"How do you know this song?" Riza asked suspiciously.

"...It's from our world..." Ali said.

Riza narrowed her eyes. She stepped on the gas. We all jerked forward causing Heather to wake up from her nap.

"HEY! IT'S DISCO POGO!" she exclaimed happily. "Remember this song from yesterday? Ahhh good times!"

She revealed our secret, totally disregarding our glares.

"I thought so," Riza scowled.

When we got to the beach, she tied us all up with duct tape, got a random pole, stuck it to the ground, and taped us to the pole right near the water. Luckily it was low tide. But when high tide came, the water washed over us. And it turns out, at the end of the day, we all got a TON of sun burns. And Riza wouldn't give us Aloe. Or Vaseline. Or anything to soothe the pain. Just to let us suffer.

We suffered. And Riza was happy. THE END of this chapter :P  
**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: heres the lyrics for disco pogo if you were wondering ****http:/ly**** ricstran **** /en/dis co-pogo- disco-p **  
**i spaced it out... fyi**

**Partner in Crime: If you want to hear the awesome German song just search "Disco Pogo Die Atzen" (the name of the band) or go to ****ht tp:/w w****utub m /wat****ch?v=F_UE xz5 SDxQ (No spaces...)**


	16. Random Updation

******[7/16/12: ahh i found this and i reread it... to me, honestly, it was super duper funny (at parts) so, becuz i took this down at one point, i decided to put this back up for a random update message to all you people and so you can enjoy this random humor... HAHAHA yeah... no...]**

**OwlCookies: ok. so since according to the rules, im not aloud to make this whole entire chapter thingy and author note, im going to do this...**  
**XXXX**

Once upon a time, down a hole, into Central City, Amestris, there were these three girls by the name of Shannon, Ali, and Hayley. Of course, there are more characters, but I'm not focusing on those other chums. No offense. ANYWHOO, Shannon, Ali, and Hayley, just happened to be going along with their busy-not really- lives, when they saw that the review rate has gone down.

"Awww, there used to be an average of 4 reviews per chapter!" Shannon complains.

So taking it in their liberty, Shannon and Ali _specifically _stated that feedback would be nice. We meant it =.=

Not wanting to feel pushy, they continued on with their busy-seriously, it's not- lives.

"What the heck are you three doing?" Riza asks in annoyance as she sees in a corner, chatting, all dramatically with dark lines hovering above our heads.

All eyes focused on her. Our serious looks made her feel awkward so she walked away as if she never saw us.

"What do we do now?" Hayley asked, muttering darkly.

"We go on strike! BOYCOTT! BOYCOTT!" Ali suggested.

"YES!" Shannon agrees jumping up.

"LETS JUMP AROUND WITH SIGNS!"

"Wait.. what are we talking about?" Hayley asked, confused.

"The reviews! We get too little and after a couple of chapters its so annoying!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Shannon nods her head excessively.

"Oh seriously?"

"Mhm!"

"Oh seriously?"

"Mhm!"

"Oh seriously?"

"M-"

"SHUT UP!" a random person shouts out.

"So what are we going to do?" Hayley asks.

"WE'RE GOING ON STRIKE! I SAID THAT ALREADY! YOU FAIL!"Ali replies, screaming loudly.

"So we're going to stalk people and hold signs outside their houses shouting 'REVIEW OUR STORY!'?" Hayley questioned.

"No! We're going to stop writing until we get 52 reviews!" Ali and Shannon exclaim together.

"Or more," Shannon adds. "More would be nice."

"Yes. Yes indeed," Ali nods.

"How many reviews do we have right now?" Hayley asks.

"...47... WE'RE SO CLOSE YET SO FAR!"

"OUR POINT EXACTLY!"

"So... let me get this straight... until you get AT LEAST 52 reviews you wont update?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"And you can write pretty much anything... hopefully along the lines of "Hi. I enjoy this story and would like you to continue..."

"Yeah. Something like that. In fact, if you're desperate enough, you can say something like, "Hi. I'm extremely desperate for this to update, so if you don't mind, I'm going to review anonymously and spam your review thingy. I hope that's fine. Kthx BYE."

"Or even "HI. PAAASTAAA! XD XD"

"Exactly. Something like that. Or even if you want... "Hi. Bye." or...or... MAYBE! "."

"...Just a dot...?" Hayley asks.

"Pssht no. Feedback is awesome. At least say something worth reading," Shannon snorts.

"Use your noodle," Ali remarks.

"Be creative."

"And don't forget that drugs are bad for you!"

"Look both ways before you cross the street!"

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Zip up your pants."

"Don't take candy from suspicious looking people in big white vans!"

"Always review _awesome_stories like this!"

"But the most important thing is... WHEN IN DANGER WHEN IN DOUBT! RUN IN CIRCLES SCREAM AND SHOUT! That and if you fall down a hall and find yourselves in Central, that's your problem. So please do not attempt to fall down holes. Mustang will want to burn you."

"Especially if your names are Ali, Shannon, and Hayley."

"And goooooood niiiiiiight Central Ciiiiityyyyyy!"

*Cue curtains closing*  
**XXXX**  
**OwlCookies: yeah ^.^ so thts basically wat i wanted to say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OwlCookies:WOW! LOOK! ITS BEEN A YEAR AND A COUPLE OF MONTHS SINCE THIS FANFIC FIRST CAME OUT! :D sorry i havent updated in forever. but here's something special! (but don't expect any more chapters coming out anytime soon. u might wanna check back after 6-14 months after this is posted. just sayin)**

**XXXX**

Shannon's POV (but of course, u probably knew tht was coming)

"I SWEAR! MY FACE IS LIKE... ON FIRE!" I exclaimed, hiding as far away from the light as possible. "And you know, that fact that Riza dragged us to work with her today makes that fact work because you know what?" I scowled, pointing at the window that was opened wide. "MY FACE IS LIKE, ON FIRE."

Heather nudged me. "At least you're not Riza," she said. "Her back got burned."

"Yeah? Well that's her back. This is my _face_." I waved my hands around near my face in a hand gesture.

"Yeah!" Hayley agreed. "She's not even giving us Vaseline, or lotion, or something like that to make our faces and backs and shoulders feel better!"

It was like, what? August now? Well because of all the sunburns we got, we went out in spaghetti straps and shorts, wincing every time our clothes slightly touched our burns.

"Should we tell her that she's technically killing us because sunburns cause skin cancer?" Ali asked.

"She'll probably be all like 'let's see if your theory is right.' Like that last time! When uh... When I said something about rubbing your temples," I retorted pessimistically.

Ali then nodded, the pessimism sinking in. (wow... i had this blast of inspiration but then it died. fruckin firetrucks ._." -oc)

Across the room, Roy whispered into Riza's ear. I'd tell you what they were actually talking about, but I'd rather delude you with my royai-crazed mind. :)

_"You have any plans tonight besides watching these _awesome(mwahah thts such a lie-oc)_ kids?" Roy asked, grinning hopefully._

_"No." _

_"Sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How about tomorrow night?"_

_"I'll think about it."_

Now if I could make them kiss... But naahhh I shouldn't. It would totally be uncanon for this series and we're trying to keep this as straight as possible. Keyword: As.

"Shannon...?" Ali and Hayley asked, pushing me back and forth. "Are you ok? You're staring off at Roy and Riza like some pedo."

"_Pedobear_," Heather added slyly.

"Shut up! Can't a girl have her royai fantasies?" I hissed. :( Royai was never meant to be...

"No," Hayley instantly retorted.

Heather shifted a bit then squeaked loudly. "IT. HURTS." Hahaha she looked so irritated.

"WE ALL HURT!" I scowled. Then, I glared at Riza who was glaring back at us. "Ali, I command you to go tell Riza she's killing us with pain and that we need some Vaseline. Oh yeah, and tell her to not use her military excuse because we're still minors and Ed doesn't count because he's a guy and we're not from here and because I said so," I whispered.

Ali jotted all that down on a notebook. "Can you repeat that?"

"NO. MAKE ME."

She went up to Riza and gave her the paper with the stuff that I had just said. Quickly, Riza scanned it but then gave it back to Ali.

"I can't read it," she said.

Ali got her finger and motioned for me to go there. I did and tried reading Ali's handwriting.

"Shannon says that you're killing us with pain and that we need some Vaseline... bullet point... Tell her to not use her military excuse because we're still minors... bulllet point... Ed doesn't count because he's a guy and we're not from here … bullet point... Because Shannon saids so," I read out loud. My head tilted side to side. "Hm... Well put. Well put."

Ali was peering over Riza's paperwork. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "She's forging Roy's signature! That's illegal!"

I looked at the paperwork and sniggered. "After all these years of doing this, I bet you she's like, _pro_ at forging his signature."

"It's because I don't trust you to be alone anymore," she scowled.

Groaning in irritation, Riza picked us up by the shirt collar and took us back to our "corner" and dropped us on the ground, roughly. Both Ali and I were screaming in pain.

"I still don't get why Riza dragged us here," I whimpered.

"So... she trusted us at one point?" Ali asked. "Cool! Wait, but what ever happened to that Hannah Holly person? Are you ever going to catch her?"

"Yeah! And isn't that Himmler dude evil?" Heather added.

I whacked her. "That wasn't revealed yet!"

"Oops."

"OH WELL! OH WAIT, HEY! I JUST REMEMBERED MY DREAM!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

Everyone in the room who heard me groaned.

"No. Please, no. Just... No more!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Too bad! So like, you know my dog, Maxie? Well I had a dream that there was this dog inside my house who looked like Maxie! So I picked him up and started petting him! And I was all like, 'Oh hi, Maxie!' But then my dad comes and he's all like 'That's not Maxie, Maxie's outside.' So I like, put that dog down and go outside to the backyard and I see him on this table near the back door. So like, I go and pet _that _dog and I'm all like 'Oh, hi Maxie!' And my dad's all like 'Yeah, no. That's not Maxie either. Maxie's on the hot tub.' Cuz like you know, there's like, a swimming pool and there's this hot tub with like this table-y thingy...? Yeah, well so I like, go there and start petting _him_. And I'm all like 'You better be the real Maxie. Hello, baby! Hewwo puppy!' So then like, the scene changes and I'm still in my backyard but there are these four dogs there. And you how like, dogs have like these patterns on their backs? Well I started looking for Maxie's and was all like 'Alright. Where's the real Maxie?' So when I find the evil eyes pattern on one of the dogs backs, I pick him up and start carrying him. And then there's this other dog there, who for some reason looked kinda nerdy, I named him Edward. I don't exactly know why..." I explained.

"Lovely." I don't know when they continued with what they were doing, but all I know is that Heather and Ali were the only ones still listening to me.

"So... you had four dogs?" Heather asked.

"Aparently." (i screwed our plans cuz i cant find it. imma just go with the flow for these chapters so i may be more than 22 ch's long. sry bout tht aryssa :P and also... GAAHH! STUPID WRITERS BLCOK!-oc)

"OH-MY-FIRETRUCKIN-GROUNDHOGS-ON-FIRE!" I exclaimed again, screaming loudly this time. "I ALSO REMEMBER READING THIS ONE STORY I READ A FEW MONTHS BACK. IT WAS ABOUT THIS DUDE WHO-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP." Hayley _literally _slapped her hand to my mouth shutting me up instantly.

"So back to the Hannah slash Holly topic," Ali fake coughed, looking all serious again.

"We were talking about Hannah slash Holly?" I asked through Hayley's hand.

There was an awkward pause and Hayley's hand started irritating me so I licked it. It didn't taste good... So I spat out the Hayley germs.

"EWWW! WTF! DID YOU JUST LICK ME?! YOU SICKO!" Hayley shouted, completely freaking out and wiping her hand all over me.

"AAHHH! _Germaphobe!_" I retorted.

"I am not a germaphobe," Hayley huffed.

"One more word out of the four of you and I _swear_ I will _duct tape_ your mouths shut," Roy scowled.

I raised my hand. "If you were to *cough* child abuse us *cough* can my duct tape be purple? Like, the pretty purple, not like... those ugly pinkish puprpley ones. Those are ugly. Blue-Purple is awesomer. But not the ugly blue. Ew, no. Those are ugly. Well back to the point, I'd really appreciate pretty purple duct tape. And I'd have to say the same for Hayley and Heather. They'd appreciate that too."

"They invented duct tape here?" Ali asked. "Cuz isn't it like, early, for duct tape to be invented?"

"Well according to Roy, it was invented. Do you think they have other colors of duct tape? Like polka dots?"

And in comes Havoc with a roll of silver duct tape in his hand.

"NO. NO. NO. I _REFUSE_ TO HAVE SILVER DUCT TAPE ON MY MOUTH! Unless its purple or you color it with pretty purple sharpies, I REFUSE TO HAVE SILVER DUCT TAPE ON MY MOUTH!" Hayley and I protested.

"IF YOU TRY TO DUCT TAPE MY MOUTH I'LL BITE YOU AND SING DISCO POGO OUT OF TUNE!" Ali threatened.

"Ugh, I hated the _original_ tune. Don't go sing it out of tune," Havoc grumbled.

"NO WAY MAN! DISCO POGO IS BEAST!"

Roy snapped his fingers (sadly without his gloves). "Tape their mouths _now_, Havoc," he scowled.

"NO! DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING, DINGELINGELING, UNT ALLE ATZEN SING!" Ali started darting around the room, singing the German song horribly out of tune.

Hayley and I both joined her, chanting it instead of singing. The three of us ran in multiple circles around the office. Just imagine... these desks occupied with Breda, Riza, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc... That's the sun. Then Hayley, Ali, and I are uh... Mercury, Venus, and Earth. But I call being Venus. Venus is a _beast_ lethal killing planet. B3 Oh yeah, and we were all traveling around the "sun" in multiple ellipses and at different speeds. (science terms wbahaha-oc)

"DISCO POGO! DINGELINGEILNG! DINGELINGELING! UNT ALLE ATZEN SING!" Hayley and I chanted while Ali continued singing horribly out of tune.

At one point, Ali and I ran into each other.

Roy, extremely irritated, slammed his fists down on his desk and stood up, glaring at up. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted because Riza clicked the safety off her gun.

"Don't...move..." she threatened.

"Yeah? Well what if we have to scratch our noses? Hmm? Are you going to shoot us because we want to scratch our noses?" Hayley challenged.

That was it. Roy snapped (literally). A small little bonfire exploded a few inches before our feet where we all had gathered.

"Hey, I heard you could run your hand through a certain type of fire and not get burned," I commented.

"Roy should try that," Hayley said, nodding.

"Riza's back went through that," Ali commented.

"Chief, what's Ali talking about?" Havoc looked at Riza and Roy.

"Uhm... They're... Delusional," Roy replied.

"Pssshhht! If I'm delusional, then Roy is romantically in love with Black Hayate!" Ali scoffed.

Hayley and I started laughing on the ground. "Hahah! Good one!"

"And if I were delusional," Heather added, "I'm taller than all of you and had magical powers to sing awesomely."

"... Heather... You kinda killed it..."

But of course, Heather was back to her book.

"And back to the Hannah Holly thing," Ali fake coughed.

"Yeah, what ever happened to her?" Hayley asked.

"Wasn't it your guyes jobs to go hunt her down and like... arrest or kill her or something since she like... y'know... killed some military dudes?" I asked Roy.

"This wouldn't have happened if you four came into the picture," Roy scowled.

"_Well_, technically it's your fault for allowing Hannah Holly person to join us! We were clueless, except for Heather, because she's cool like that-" I commented.

"Aww! Thanks!" Heather squeaked.

"And then when we ordered all those cheddar bunnies and the hallway got clogged up with them and we were playing the carrot game, it was _your_ job to watch her."

"They have a point, chief," Havoc agreed much to Roy's chagrin.

"Shut up. It's not my fault she's a tiny runt."

"And what does that make the four of us?" we all asked him angrily.

"...OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! I HAVE TO DO MY _PAPERWORK_!" And Roy fell asleep, right there.

"...I never knew paperwork involved sleeping... That's so ninja...!" I gasped in awe.

"That's stupid," Heather commented. "I thought paperwork was _signing_ paper."

"We learn new things every day, don't we, Ali. Fullmetal Alchemist is so educational. I learned how to snap and now I learned that in order to do paperwork, you have to sleep!" Hayley exclaimed sarcastically.

Ali nodded in agreement. "Ja, this is very educational."

Havoc and Riza facepalmed.

"Cut the sarcasm and go back to your corner," Riza ordered, threatening us with her gun.

"She'd never shoot us but it's still so scary I can't help but freak out everytime she does that!" I exclaimed.

"I know right."

"OMG REMEMBER THAT ONE CHAPTER WE DEDICATED TO GETTING MORE REVIEWS?" I asked loudly.

"Ja?"

"I went through the reviews and I realized how people really like this story."

"Your point?"

"I dunno... Just saying. BUT HEY, WHAT IF THE HANNAH HOLLY PERSON KIDNAPPED US? DO YOU THINK ROY AND RIZA WOULD SAVE US?"

"...No..."

"Yeah, probably not. They hate us that much."

"But they _do_ care about us somewhere deep down there."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like in their large intestines..." I patted my stomach. I'm hungry..."

"Riza!" Ali shouted. "Can we go eat lunch now?"

"No," Riza scowled. "Go and starve."

"*cough* CHILD ABUSE! *cough*"

**~Random time skip to about... half an hour later?~**

My stomach growled as we prowled through the halls of Central HQ. I glanced around the corner until I saw the doors to the mess hall. My fingers motioned for the rest of them to follow me.

"It's a good thing Hug-hes was there to give us directions!"

"It's funny. We've been here a ton and yet we still can't remember our way around."

"Bad sense of direction?"

We entered the cafeteria and got ourselves some food.

"After this, let's go ditch and go to Riza's house and mess around some more," I chirped evilly.

"Ooh yeah! On the way there, can we get a giant swimming pool thing and a watermelon and some Vaseline? I have an idea!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yeah... Uhm... Sure?"

**~Back with Riza and Roy~**

"...Hawkeye, it's been beautifully quiet. What did you do to the girls?" Roy asked, waking up from his nap only to find a _giant_ stack of paperwork block his view of anything.

Riza looked up from whatever she was doing and tried looking past the paperwork at Roy. "I didn't do anything. But now that you mentioned it..." She looked at the corner where the girls had been sitting and saw nothing but a black outline of them. Riza stood up in alarm then scowled. "They snuck away... didn't they."

_No shnit sherlock. You JUST realized?_

**~At some random giant store~**

"Welcome to Bed, Bath and Beyond! How may I help you this fine evening?" a random employee with an apron who came up to us asked, quite chipper, I might add.

"Yeah, I'd like a regular hamburger with a milk shake," Hayley replied. She then looked at us. "What do you guys want?"

I raised my hand. "I'd like a cheeseburger with no onions, no tomato, no pickles, no mustard, no ketchup, no spread, and no sesame seeds! Ok hahaa, you can leave the sesame seeds. I'd also like fries with those new kinds of ketchup packets and a milk shake!"

"Can I have the regular burger with a milkshake? Oh yeah, and some fries too," Ali said.

"But... didn't we just eat?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah! Right! I forgot. Then let's order some dessert!" Hayley exclaimed. "I'd like some ice cream."

"Hmm... Can I have a strawberry cake and a chocolate chip cookie on top?" I placed my order.

"I'll have some cake too!" Ali exclaimed, bouncing up and down. _Someone_ was happy that they were finally getting some cake. "Oh yeah! And some cheddar bunnies!"

"OH! SPEAKING OF CHEDDAR BUNNIES! I'D LIKE GUMMY WORMS PLEASE!" I interjected.

"I'll have Ferraro's," Heather said.

"... This is Bed, Bath and Beyond... Not a restaurant..." the employee said, dumbfounded.

"This store is called Bed, Bath, and _Beyond. _I think a restaurant is in the beyond category," Ali inquired.

"If there's a beyond, do you guys have a portal we can send ourselves back home too? Cuz... I wanted to know if my parents fed my dog..." I murmured thinking about Maxie.

"OH! AND I ALSO WANT TO GO HOME AND FEED MY CAT!" Ali exclaimed.

"Beyond pretty much means everything else besides beds and baths, right?" Hayley asked. "I want a bunny."

"Ooh do you guys sell owls and kitties? They're cool!" I exclaimed happily.

"I wanna kitten..." Heather commented hopefully.

"Owls! Kittens!" I chanted along with Heather.

"Bunnies! Bunnies!" Hayley chanted alongside of us.

"I ALSO WANT SOME SWEDISH FISH!" I exclaimed.

During this rally, random people began starring at us weirdly and security came with bats ready. The employee then stopped us.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." he told us.

"Wait. Can we buy a giant swimming pool thing, some Vaseline, and a watermelon first? Or if you don't have the swimming pool thing, we can deal with a _very_ large bath tub." Hayley asked.

The security guards and the employee looked at each other. "Sure." They shrugged. Then, the employee dude led us to the bath/pool area.

"Hey." Hayley nudged me. "That dude's name is Kevin," she sniggered.

Now _that_ brought some bad memories. As he led us around, I began shrinking away from him. But apparently, _he _decided to be like our band teacher and hover like... 2 feet away from both Hayley and me.

"This must be the Amestris version of our band teacher," I hissed to Hayley.

She had a weird and almost troll-like face. "I know right! EW EW EW OMG walk _away_!"

I turned around to see him smiling obliviously. "He even _looks_ like him!"

Ali sniffed the air. "Ewwww I can smell his axe."

"EWWW GET AWAY FROM ME! I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH PEDOPHILE-NESS FROM MY DUMB BAND TEACHER! AND RIP-OFF-NESS! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!" I shouted at the employee dude.

"...Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Before we get kicked out, can we get the bath tub?" Hayley begged.

"...It's... right over there..." the employee dude coughed, pointing toward the exit.

"YEEE-no. Good luck."

Without the Kevin dude, we marched off to the bathtub place.

"Lets get the one with feet!" Ali pointed at one of the larger sized bathtubs.

"Woah ahaha wait what? The bathtubs have feet?" I asked, laughing. Ali pointed to a _really_ big bathtub with actual feet on the bottom. "OMG hahaha you're right!"

Quickly, we bought the bathtub, a watermelon, and 500 fl. oz. of Vaseline. Then, we somehow carried the bathtub through Central, into the apartment complex, and into her living room where we dumped it down with a large thud.

"So... what's the tub for?" Ali and I asked.

"You just _wait_." Hayley began using her water alchemy to put water in the bathtub.

When she was done, she used some of the Vaseline on the watermelon and dumped it in the bathtub. Then, with the remaining Vaseline, we put it all over our burns.

"I've never felt so relieved in my life..." we all sighed in relief.

"What's with the Vaselined watermelon?" Ali asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know what she's doing! But... how exactly do we use it...?" I asked, jumping around while raising my hand.

"We're going to play Vaselined Watermelon Water Polo!" Hayley began explaining. "So... basically we get in the tub and play water polo with the vaselined watermelon."

"But that seems easy," Heather pointed out.

"It isn't," Hayley chuckled evilly. "Trust me."

We all got changed into swimsuits. Before we got in, we all stared at the water.

"Do you think it's warm?" I asked.

"How are we going to split into teams? Hayley and Shannon have advantages," Ali commented. "And I really don't think Heather and I are champion swimmers like them."

"Yeah, well, Hayley's _way_ better than me," I pointed out.

Hayley then decided to take the time to look at me smugly.

"I'm part of a swim team. Sort of," Heather commented.

"You fast?" Hayley asked.

"I'm faster than the people in my level!"

"Wait. Haha does that mean Ali's the slowest?" I asked.

"But this is Vaselined Watermelon Waterpolo. Speed doesn't have to do with anything, does it?" Ali asked, ignoring my question.

"How do you play water polo?" I asked Hayley.

She facepalmed. "Oh my gosh..."(we actually got super far... lol i forgot tht we did this :P-oc)

"Well, we'll learn on the way," Heather commented. "Let's play~!"

We all got in the water. Heather and I were on one side while Hayley and Ali were on the opposite side. The vasalined watermelon was floating dandily at the center of our giant tub.

"ALRIGHT! Ready? GO!" Hayley shouted.

In a frenzy, we all attempted swimming to the watermelon. But, because of the vaseline, it kept floating away. With our attempted tries to kick fast and swim fast so we could get the watermelon, we didn't completely realize how wet Riza's living room was getting... Until, of course, the water in the pool started lessening to about half way.

"Guys... I can touch the bottom of the bathtub now..." I said.

The water was seriously at the halfway line. We all looked around for where the missing water went and saw that there was a ten foot radius of wet around us. Even the nearest wall was dripping wet! Then there was Black Hayate, hiding underneath the table, trying to shake the water off and shivering in fright.

"Shame on Riza! Forgetting to dry off Black Hayate after his bath!" Ali exclaimed.

Every shook their heads. "Tsk. Tsk."

"Speaking of baths, I think we should refill the water in here," Heather commented.

Hayley refilled the bathtub and then we all continued to try to catch the watermelon. At one point, we all gave up going against each other and tried to make a battle plan on how to get the watermelon.

"Okay guys. Hayley, you go to platform A (jenna, i totally just stole this from u :P sry-oc). I'll get ready on platform J while Heather and Shannon, you two get ready on section S!" Ali ordered, showing us her drawn battle plan which was on a whiteboard and drawn on with multiple expo markers.

As we all got into position, I glared at Ali. "The S better not stand for short," I growled.

"It does," Ali replied, fake coughing.

I death glared her; she grinned.

Hayley ninja-ly swam underneath the watermelon and stayed there. Then, she motioned for me and Heather. We both surrounded the watermelon. Then, Ali jumped from her position and reached for the watermelon. The watermelon floated away but me and Heather stopped it with our arms and Hayley jumped up from where she was making the watermelon fly into the air, out of the tub, and landed with a giant _splat_ on the ground next to us. We all cheered triumphantly.

"We destroyed the evil watermelon!" we all cheered. "Yay!"

"Wait... Wait... Hold on... Wasn't the point of Vaselined Watermelon Water Polo to play... water polo?" Heather asked. "Why did we just break the watermelon?"

"Maybe this is a new version of water polo! You have to break the... uh... ball thingy!" Ali suggested.

"And does breaking that 'new version' have to do with completely drenching my apartment and dog?" Riza asked, suddenly walking in, glaring daggers at us.

"...Yes," I replied.

"Nuts and bolts! We're screwed!" Ali exclaimed. :P

"FLEE THE SCENE!" (lol remember when we did that in ms davis wen we wrote "HI SAMMY" on the whiteboard?-pnc)(OH YEAH! I REMEMBER THAT XD-oc)(everyone was like "o.O huh?"-pnc)(ahohoho goods times :P those were good times in the morning-oc)

We all ran out of there as fast as we could. Even though we were barefooted and in swimsuits...

"HEY! Get back here!" Riza barked. woof woof :P

(OH. OH. SPARK OF GENIUSNESS-oc)We all ran back to where Roy was and hid underneath his desk while he was taking his nap. Luckily, the others weren't in the office so we managed to get in all ninja-like.

Later, Riza walked in and looked around. "I could have sworn that Major Hughes said that they went in here." She clicked her gun. "Sir, wake up."

Roy ignored her and continued snoozing.

"Sir..." Riza threatened, probably pressing her gun against his head.

"Ah! What! I'm awake!" he exclaimed, sitting up. Roy rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Hawkeye?"

"Did the girls run in here?" she asked him.

"No, not that I know of."

Under his desk, we all smirked at each other.

Riza sighed. "Sir, don't take this personally, but I believe they're in here. So, _Roy_, are you busy tonight?"(ur biggest weakness... :P-pnc)(ikr hahaha!-oc)

Everyone slapped their hands on my mouth. I had to bite my lips to keep myself from squealing.

"Not in general," he replied. "Oh, I see. Well, then I guess we both aren't busy tonight. Would you like to eat dinner with me today, Riza?"

Ohhh they were good...

"Sure. That would be lovely."

There was a pause.

"Uh..."

"Damn, I thought it would work." Riza sighed, disappointed. "Oh, and sir. I'm not going with you."

We all mentally sighed in relief that it didn't go any further. I swear, Riza was really getting to know us well if she used _that_ to get some noise out of us... Me... Technically me... (wow! 14 pages already? i wonder what the point in the chapter was... OH WELL! LET'S CONTINUE TO EVEN MORE PAGES!-oc)(HAHAHA whats the plot again?-pnc)(i dont... remember... i believe i screwed the plot after i got writers block-oc)

Riza walked out to look for us. Roy sighed and forehead hit his head on his desk and let out a disappointed sigh. We all scooted back as far as we could so he couldn't see us. When he heard a bump from us scooting back, he focused on the darkness and saw four pairs of eyes looking back at him. He smirked.

"I'm sorry things didn't go well with Riza. Better luck next time." Ali squeaked quietly. (dying of laughter xD-oc)

"I'm equally as disappointed with that rejection," Shannon told him. "I'm very sorry..."

"We can make it through this loss together. You're not alone." Ali comforted.

"Don't worry, Roy," I assured. "Someday we'll find it. The rainbow connection... The lovers... The dreamers... and _me~!_" I sang.

"I _really _HATE that song!" Ali blurted out.

"I remember hearing it when I was younger... My mom always sang it when it played on the radio," I said. "Maybe there's different versions?"

Ali shrugged. "Maybe."

Roy stood up. "_Hawke-_"

"No!" we all exclaimed.

"I'll get you and Riza together if you don't tell on us!" I exclaimed.

"Good-bye." Roy began walking out to find Riza.

"No!" This time, we all clung onto his legs.

"Shannon!" Hayley exclaimed. "They already have a secret relationship together!"

"Yeah! Remember how he always sneaks past us to get into Riza's room?" Ali exclaimed.

I gasped in realization. "OH YEAH! But we have to bribe him _somehow_."

Heather looked up at Roy. "I'll give you back the money I just stole if you don't tell Riza where we are," she told him.

"Wh-What?!" Roy checked his wallet and saw that all of his money was gone.

"No! I have a better idea!" I exclaimed. I looked Roy. "I still have the picture of you and Riza making out. If you tell Riza, I'm bringing it to the Fuhrer."

"OHOHOHOH Now wouldn't we be in trouble then?" Ali laughed evilly. "Plus, we made copies. One for every person in all of HQ." (oohh how evil!-oc)

Roy stopped walking. I bet you his face was totally red!

"Alright, fine. I won't tell." We all sighed in relief. "On one condition."

"I don't think you should be naming conditions," Heather said. "We've got a lot of dirt on you."

"Like your ambitions for being Fuhrer and how you think you'd be better than him!" I squeaked.

"Give me back my money, I need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh. Okay." Heather gave him back like, half of his money. "Can we come? We've been running low on our snack stash."

"Candy!" I exclaimed.

"Not, can we come. We _are_ coming," Hayley said, waving the picture of Roy and Riza kissing.

"Hey!" Roy quickly put on his gloves and was about to snap but Hayley somehow made the picture disappear.

"So, let's go! Let's go!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

**~Later at the grocery store~**

Roy got a cart and began walking through the aisles, leaving us behind to scour the store for our snacks.

"What were we going to buy again?" I asked.

"...Food," Hayley replied.

"...What kind of food?"

We all looked at Heather. "When did we ever have a snack stash?"

"Since now... I suppose... LETS GET CHIPS!" Ali suggested. "And... And cheddar bunnies! And gummy bunnies!"

"And popcorn!" Hayley added.

"And cookies... and cake!" I exclaimed.

After naming our food suggestions, we raced through the grocery store in carts and got the food we said we'd get.

"Oh! This just gave me an idea!" Hayley exclaimed. (i feel like im using exclaimed too much :P-oc) "Let's race each other with the carts!"

"Yeah!"

We all got in carts.

"How are we supposed to move?"

"You have to hang on somebody who's shopping. While they're walking around you have to tag on their clothes. They'll pull you around. The trick is finding someone who's fast." (poor random people-oc)(thats y u dont go grocery shopping with us in the store-xb)(we should do this one day-pnc)(they'll probably call in security and send us to mental hospitals...-xb)(ikr, especially since we arent like, 6-oc)

"What if they're wearing swim short or a bikini or something?" Ali asked.

"Last time I checked. It's _us_ who's wearing the swimsuit stuff," I remarked.

"Oh yeah..."

"So, how does the course look like?" Heather asked.

"There's no course. As long as you get to the cash register you're fine."

"Okay! So I guess we should start on the furthest end."

At the farthest end, we waited in our carts...

"Uh... You know, I was thinking that maybe we should all have different spots."

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea."

And so, our carts were separated so they would all line up at the very back of the store.

The first person to move was Ali. She hung onto Roy's waistcoat. At first, it seemed like she was heading in the direction of the cash register, but Roy turned toward the restroom area. Before Ali could let go, Roy sprinted the rest of the way to the bathroom and went inside, leaving Ali's cart stuck on the doorway. She obviously caught a glimpse of the men in there using the urinals because she covered her eyes and shuddered as if her life was just scarred. Ali then tried to squeeze out of the cart, but was unable to and just remained there... stuck.

The intercom system crackled to life and everyone heard its message.

"Staff, we have a problem at section 102 by the men's restroom. Please report there immediately."

"Haha! Poor Ali!" we laughed.

Hayley wasted no time, grabbing on a busy-looking mom's purse, and was whisked away toward the fresh vegetable section. After the mom got the vegetables she wanted, she disappeared behind the cereal aisle with Hayley in tow.

"I wonder how people don't notice that..." I mumbled.

A random guy buying some beer walked by me. He had a long ponytail. I grabbed his ponytail and we slowly made our way through the aisles. First, through the freezers which had beer, then through the snacks aisle. The guy reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. There wasn't any more in there. He looked at his beer, sighed sadly, set it on one of the shelves, and walked out.

Hayley's POV

I went through the cereal aisle with the busy mom and watched Heather go past me with this old granny who was walking really slowly. She was about to tell me something but the busy mom walked away toward the cash register. When we passed the exit, I saw Shannon tagging along with a guy who had a pony tail. They were both leaving the store.

"Shannon is disqualified from the race!" I announced like an announcer.

She turned around and looked at me annoyed. When she did that, she let go of the guy and stayed outside in the parking lot.

Just then, the mom I was tagging along with turned around and looked at me. She looked surprised, then she looked super angry. The mom huffed and pushed my cart away.

"You should be in a mental hospital!" she huffed, storming toward the cash register.

My cart passed by a sign that said "Caution. Wet floor." I gulped. Uh-oh... I slipped past as puddle and started going faster. Suddenly, I bumped into something. Well, actually, someone. I crashed into Roy! He tripped backwards and my cart fell to the side. The impact caused a few paper towel rolls to land on me. I looked at Roy and saw him leaning against some fruit. There was a small thunder noise and water started raining down on Roy and the fruit. Ali cackled as she sped off, hanging on to the maintenance guy. Accidentally, she let go and bumped into Roy, causing him to get completely soaked as he leaned back even further. Then, Ali pushed off Roy and tagged back along with the maintenance guy. But, he went back to his office causing her to get stuck in another door.

The intercom came on again. "Staff, we have a problem at sector 97. Please report immediately and remove the cart stuck between the door frame once again so the maintenance man can get out."

"Look at that man, Mommy!" A little kid tugged on his mother's dress and pointed at Roy. The mother glanced at him before moving on saying to her son, "Some people's brains are broken honey. It's rude to point. Thank goodness I didn't take on his offer to date him years ago. Look where he is now."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather, still tagging along with the old lady. They had stopped in front of the prescription sunglasses rack. The old lady was trying on some sunglasses.

"Hold on a second..." I said out loud.

Suddenly, the old lady answered her phone, listened for a few moments, dropped her sunglasses and raced to the cash register.

"Heather won!" I shouted angrily. Two big security-looking guys carrying Ali dumped her next to my cart.

"I believe this is yours," one of them spat at us and walked off.

Another security-looking guy came to us and dropped Shannon.

"Same with this one," he spat as well.

Heather got out of her cart and walked to us. She crouched and and held out a plastic bag full of snacks. "In return for carrying me to the cash register, I bought her what she wanted and got our snacks at the same time."

"FOOD!" Ali cheered.

"So... What now?" I asked.

A menacing shadow appeared over us. Roy was cracking his knuckles and glaring at us. He was still soaking wet and looked completely humiliated. "Whose idea was it to do this?" he scowled.

"Well, look on the bright side, Roy. Now you know how fruit feels like in the rain!"

"Chocolate rain~ some... I don't remember the rest..."

"Some stay dry and others feel the pain~" Shannon sang. "I don't understand that song..."

"Neither do I."

"We're leaving," Roy growled. He dragged us all away from the grocery store and dropped us at Riza's apartment.

Riza glared at us while cracking her knuckles just like Roy did.

"Riza! We have a story to tell you! Guess what happened when we went to the grocery store?"

Roy opened his mouth to tell her about our cart racing, but Heather closed the door in his face.

"I don't want to know."

"But you _have_ to know! It's really important!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, so we were grocery shopping for like, snacks and we were just minding our own business when we noticed this weird lady staring at us. Not like glancing, STARING. It was really creepy. We went to another aisle for the other snacks that we were getting that weren't in that first aisle. Then, we went into the condom aisle, and we saw the lady again, (Riza's face: O_O)Thankfully, she wasn't staring at us this time. Haha! Your face! I was kidding about that you know... Anyway! But then, when we went to the cash register to buy our snacks, the lady was _there_! Right in front of us! We were pretty freaked out so Ali asked her why she kept staring at us. The lady replied, saying that Ali looked like her daughter who died a couple of days ago. _That_ was pretty scary. We were all shocked when she told us. Then the lady asked Ali if she could do a favor for her. Ali said yes and so the lady asked her to say "goodbye mom" when she left the store," I explained.

"I couldn't really say no, I kinda felt bad for her..." Ali said.

"So then! When the lady left, Ali was like, 'bye mom...' all awkwardly. So then, it was our turn to ring up our snacks, we found out that the price was like, 200,078 cenz! But like, our snacks only costed like, around 250 cenz! So like, we were like, whattt? The cash register person told us that like, the lady in front of us told the register person that Ali was like, her daughter and that she was paying for her groceries. So then we were like, who spends two hundred thousand cenz at a GROCERY STORE?l And then like, Ali and Hayley raced out of the store to chase after the lady while Heather and I stayed behind to watch our snacks."

"You girls would spend that much," Riza replied.

"Too bad! Anyway, we raced through the parking lot calling out to the lady but she kept ignoring us. Hayley and I tried tugging on her sleeve to stop her. I told her that we weren't going to pay for her groceries but she kept ignoring us. So then, we literally got on the ground and started pulling her legs!"

"JUST LIKE HOW WE'RE PULLING YOURS! HAH!" I exclaimed.

Riza blinked. "So, that whole story was a joke?"

"Yeah! Haha!"

"So, what did you girls _really_ do?" She glared at us. "And why was Roy all wet?"

"We were inspired by Nascar."

"Yes, indeed we were. You know, I've always wondered why Caillou was bald..." Shannon commented, changing the subject.

"Too bad... I guess he can't have a haircut episode... What a shame..." I said, playing along.

"I read this one paragraph that said that Caillou was bald because he stood for every children. The makers of Caillou didn't want him to be a carrot top, a blondie, or a brunette so they just made him bald so everyone could relate to him," Heather explained. "But I don't understand why they would say that. How can he stand for every kid when (racist alert) his skin's white? He can't stand for asian or uh... dark skinned... or those super pale people from vampire movies or even those alien kids from Mars who are green."

There was a knock on the door and Riza went to open it.

"Hey, hey! Let's call Riza Fatima and see how much it bugs her!" I whispered.

"Here's your paper!" a voice called.

Riza scanned the newspaper and stopped at one page. She held out the paper in front of them and narrowed her eyes. "Care to explain _this_?"

"Explain what, Fatima?" Ali asked.

Riza looked at her strangely. We all tried to hold in our laugh. "This..." She showed us the sports page of the newspaper. The headline was "FAN OF THE GAME" and below it featured a photo of a crowd of people, cheering for the home team. There was some guy in the back sleeping with his mouth open while next to him, a little kid was picking his nose. In the front row, the four of us were doing our own things. Heather was sitting down, reading a book while Ali, Shannon, and I were standing up, cheering and waving our arms, as if trying to attract the camera. But a few rows back, we saw Holly cheering like a maniac.

"Oh, was this from the baseball game yesterday?" Shannon asked.

"So those girls _are_ you," Riza said matter-of-factly.

"Nooo! What are you talking about? We were in the office the whole time, remember? Those girls are probably multiple envys or something!"

"Those imposters..."

"How dare they!"

"Hey, look! It's Holly!" Ali exclaimed. "What was she doing there?"

"Well, genius, it looks like she's cheering."

"Wait. Wasn't she evil yesterday?"

"She's been evil for a pretty long time..."

"So what is she doing at the game?

"...Watching people play baseball maybe? Or maybe, she's stalking us!" Shannon exclaimed. (it HAS been ur pov for a long time-oc)(ikr...not used to it at all...-xb)

"Maybe we should invite her to our annual competition of drinking water with a fork."

"That competition takes _forever_."

"It does... But that's why it's annual!"

"Speaking of that..." Shannon checked her watch. "It's about time we get it started!"

Four cups were set on the table. They were all filled with water. Forks were lain next to the cups. A little pop was sounded and we started drinking the water using our forks.

"...You are _all_ idiots." Riza rolled her eyes.

"If you want to find a _real_ idiot, go to Idiots 'R' Us! I'm sure you'll find some."

"Or go to an insane asylum!"

"Yeah, there's a ton of idiots there."

"Say, what's the prize for the winner of this competition?" Heather asked.

"Uh... A cursed goldfish," I replied, somehow getting a bag with a goldfish in it and holding it up so everyone could see it.

"How is it cursed?" Ali asked. She, for one, was actually getting somewhere with her water.

"Because it's name is Cutie," Shannon replied.

Ali and Heather looked at her confused. "And it's name... is cursed?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"If you name a goldfish 'Cutie,' it'll die pretty soon." We all stopped drinking our water and intently stared at the goldfish. Suddenly, it turned belly up. "Oh well! Looks like it died before anyone could win!" I put it on the table. "Hey, Fatima. Go flush it down with the toilet with Black Hayate's poo!" Everyone chuckled.

"Grrawwrr! I'm going to beat you, Heather!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Okay."

We heard the sound of a gun's safety being unlocked. Then... _BOOM!_ A bullet went through all of our glasses, spilling all of the water onto the table.

"Hey!" everyone shouted. "What was that for?!" Our heads snapped toward Riza's direction. She was cleaning her gun nonchalantly.

"Whoops," she jeered. "My finger slipped."

"Again? Geez! I thought you were a soldier! Your fingers aren't supposed to slip!" Hayley exclaimed. (spark of geniusness... i need to do a timeskip though...-oc)

Shannon's POV (not used to hayley's POV ~.~)

**~Later that... night~**

The four of us was holding a secret meeting underneath the kitchen table while Riza was doing whatever Riza's do. Hayate's nose poked in so Heather pushed him away.

"Aright. What's our awesome battle plan for getting revenge on Riza for ruining our drinking-water-with-forks competition?" I asked. "Uh... Any ideas?" I asked when no one responded.

Ali raised her hand as high as it could go without jamming it on the table. "We should use all of her money to buy more cheddar bunnies!"

Hayley raised her hand. "We should draw a unibrow on her!"

Heather looked at all of us stoically and then raised her hand. "We should sacrifice her to the homunculi in our place."

I whacked her. "That wasn't revealed yet!"

"Oops..."

Riza's head appeared behind Heather.

"OMG!" I exclaimed. "BODY-LESS RIZA!"

"You're... sacrifices for the homunculi?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nnn-Maybe..."

"Hey! Hey! No paparazzi!" Hayley pushed Riza's face out from under the table.

"Hm... Let's see... Cheddar bunnies, unibrows, and sacrifices..." I thought for a moment. "Okay! Genius idea!" I leaned it close to whisper the plan. "When Riza goes to sleep, we draw a unibrow on her, then get the cheddar bunny delivery guy to dump the boxes of cheddar bunnies into the hallway and it like, has to flood in through the door too. Then, we get Riza and throw her into the cheddar bunnies saying she's a sacrifice!" I laughed evilly. "Oh yeah! And this all has to happen before Roy comes!"

"Seems legit," Heather said content.

So, later that night, when Riza was asleep, we all snuck into her room with an "odorless" _purple_ sharpie. While we argued who was going to draw the unibrow on her, Heather counted all of Riza's money and gave us the okay that it was enough for another 22,000 kilograms of cheddar bunnies. Then, Ali, who was shoved toward Riza, carefully drew the unibrow on Riza. Riza stirred a bit in her sleep making us all freeze and stop breathing. When she didn't wake up, we relaxed.

Next, we went to the front door and realized that cheddar bunny boxes were flooding through. So then, Heather crawled out through the window and gave the delivery guy the right amount of cenz. After that, we started shouting and making noise.

"Cheddar bunnies! Cheddar bunnies!" we chanted. "Cheddar bunnies! Cheddar bunnies!"

As planned, Riza walked into the living room, sleepily death glaring us. She looked surprised when she saw the many boxes of cheddar bunnies flooding in and then glared at us some more.

"Whose money did you use and which two numbers did you put the decimal point between?"

We didn't answer. Instead, we ran to her and carried some part of her and then dumped her into the many boxes of cheddar bunnies.

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" we chanted.

Of course, Riza tried get out, so we each grabbed the nearest box of cheddar bunnies, "gently tugged on the ears," ripped open the packaging, and then pelted the cheddar bunnies at her, eating some of them in the process.

"Get back, sacrifice!"

"Throw! The! CHEDDAR... bunnies!"

After emptying a couple of boxes, we shut the door closed with Riza still outside in the floor of cheddar bunnies. Just then, the phone rang. I went to pick it up.

"H-"

"Hey, uh, Riza. It's kind of late, but I was wondering why boxes of cheddar bunnies are surrounding your apartment complex... I wanted to-"

"AHA! SO YOU _DO_ NINJA-LY GO INTO RIZA'S ROOM EVERY NIGHT!" I proclaimed happily. "RIZA AND ROY LOVE EACH OTHER! THEY'RE IN A SECRET NINJA RELATIONSHIP! WAHAHAH!"

"WOAH WHAT? SERIOUSLY?!" Ali exclaimed, taking the phone from me. "IS IT TRUE, ROY?!" She looked confused. "Hello...? Roy...?" Roy seemed to have hung up. (stop now and update...? add more...? er...-oc)(LOLOLOL poor roy-pnc)

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: ok, well, ill just end tht there then :P not gunna say anything else cuz next chapter is within formation already ssooo BYE.**


End file.
